It started in a wedding
by BbSis
Summary: Minegishi Minami is invited by her best friend, for whom she is secret in love, to be his "groom's men". Frustrated, she accepts. In the party she meets the bride's maid and finds out she was in love with her friend, the bride. This meeting will change their lives. AKB48 - MariMii, KojiYuu, AtsuMina, WMatsui, MaYuki, SaeYaka and TomoTomo.
1. The groom's best friend

This fic is also posted on jphip, tumblr and akblasphemy48, by the author who happens to be myself.

As I love it so much, I decided to spread it to the world hehe

This fic (will) have tons of pairings: MariMii, WMatsui, KojiYuu, AtsuMina, SaeYaka, MaYuki and TomoTomo.

Thank you!

* * *

It started in a wedding

The groom's best friend

She woke up slowly with the light passing through the window. With the first thought, a headache hit her furiously. She raised her left hand to massage the head when she realized she was naked underneath the sheets. It soft touch made her feel a bit of comfort, since she was used to sleep like she came to the world. When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself in a strange room.

Lying on her right side, she stared at the drawer blankly. After a few seconds, she could see an old fashioned luminary and a goblet half filled with some unknown alcoholic drink. From what she could see, the room was western styled with the same old fashioned style of the luminary. Now, she wanted to remember what happened that led her to that almost shameful state. Unable to move, her body ached and she started to remember.

* * *

"Minami!" She heard a familiar voice calling her name cheerfully. Minami turned and found her best friend walking toward her. She loved the way he called her. She waved at him, only then she noticed he was holding hands with a girl she had never met before.

"Yuuhi! It's been a while! Missed you so much!" Minami said lively while giving a long hug on her old friend. Yuuhi hugged her back, releasing the hand of the strange girl.

"I'm glad you came! Missed you too." He kissed Minami's forehead after finishing the hug. He pulled the girl closer, holding her hand again. Minami didn't like what she was seeing. "Minami, this is Kayo, my fiancée. We are going to marry next month." Minami was in shock. "Darling, this is my best friend Minegishi Minami."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you! Yuu-kun talks a lot about you." She gave Minami a bright smile and offered a hand. Minami shook Kayo's hand slowly looking at the couple in front of her.

"Nice to meet you too…" Minami was trying not to show how surprised she really was. Also, a disappointed feeling consumed her so bad she wanted to cry.

"Hey, let's go to that bakery you like, Minami. We can talk freely there." Minami nodded and they walked there silently.

Now she really had to give up on him. Her long-lived crush had to finally end. Yes, she was in love with that friend, her best friend, Yuuhi. Even if she eats all the cakes in the world, her sorrow wouldn't go away. She always imagined her marriage with him. He is the only person she knew that called her by name. It is always Miichan, Minegishi-san or Minegishi-chan. Marry him was her dream.

They arrived at a very cheerful, colored and lively place. Minami ordered a piece of strawberry cake, Kayo a brownie and Yuuhi black coffee. Miichan was trying to look like she was ok with all the news, and nothing better than a piece of cake to help her do that.

"You know, Minami" He started when the orders arrived. "you've been my best friend since always. So I decided I want you to be my maid of honor. Well, best man doesn't suit you, since you're a girl. What do you think?" He was as nervous as when he proposed Kayo. Minami blinked for a couple minutes. She couldn't believe in what she heard. She kept the eye contact while thinking. What the groom's maid of honor do to help the ceremony? Nothing, it is just a person who signs as a testimony. All the preparation is arranged by the bride's side. So she would be spared from the suffering of watching their everyday happiness. She only had to buy a beautiful dress and wait the ceremony day. Oh, and may have that rehearsal thing just to define the entrance positions and seats. He was her best friend after all.

"…Okay. I'll do it. It'll be a pleasure." What a lie. But she had to do it. He gave Minami a large smile and held hand.

"Thanks! But don't worry, you are my main one, but there will be two other best men. And Kayo's maids of honor." He said with a lively voice.

Then they started to talk about the wedding. That it would be a small ceremony for family and a couple of friends. And how Kayo's best friend wanted to be the main maid of honor. The ceremony would be settled at the summer house of Kayo's family. Miichan hides her sadness by ordering tons of different flavors of cake.

The month dragged on. Even if she hanged out with her friends, her thoughts would always back to her unrequited love's wedding. She wasn't being her usual self. She wasn't being lively and playful. She wasn't joking around or playing a prank on someone. She was even leaving Takamina aside, despite her being Miichan's favorite for pranks.

Minami met the others best men and maids of honor on the ceremony rehearsal, which was a week before the actual ceremony. Minami would come in with Yuuhi's father. The two other groomsmen were a newly-wed couple, his friend from work. The bride's maids of honor were actually her three closet friends. Three tall girls. The tallest one was slim and thin with short hair cut. The middle had a slight sexy body and long hair. The smaller one was always smiling and had a shoulder length hair. From afar, they looked like having fun. Minami made no effort to record the girls' names. She wanted to forget everything about that wedding.

And the not so awaited day arrived. It was a three hour ride road to get in the summer house of bride's family. Yuuhi's father promised to give Minami a ride. Minami get all surprised when she met after a long time Yuuhi's cousin. 'Whoa! Jurina grew up a lot! It doesn't look like we have a five-year age gap!' she thought.

"Hey! Look who's gotten big! You look more like a girl now! Still like groping girls?" Miichan said, teasing the younger one.

"Mou, Miichan!" They grabbed each other in a tight hug, and Jurina decided she wanted to go with uncle and untie.

The house could be called a mansion. And it was just a few meters away from a private beach. Though there were about ten rooms on the house, that wasn't enough to accommodate everyone who was going to stay over. So they putted two sharing a room. Minami ended up in the same room as Jurina, since she was the only one she was familiar with besides Yuuhi's parents and Yuuhi himself.

After placing her luggage on the room, Minami stepped out wondering where her roommate could be. It was right in time to see two girls coming on her direction. One Miichan recognized as the taller bridesmaid, the other she never saw before. She had long hair and a single dapple on her left cheek. They bowed their head to each other as a formal greeting. And the two girls entered in the room beside Minami's.

The day passed through full of the final arrangements for the wedding. Minami was finally glad to have something to distract her head. She was worried about Jurina, who put her bag on the room and vanished from everyone sight. The night had come and so the most painful event for Minami.

Miichan was wearing a frilly light pink dress. Her makeup helped her to get cuter than she normally is. Yuuhi complimented her for her nice outfit. She knew that he just see her as a friend. She gave him a smile trying to hide the sadness she was feeling. The ceremony was going smoothly, when Minami noticed something quite familiar with the taller maid of honor. She couldn't say exactly what it was. She was gorgeously dressed with a dark red long dress with a glowing black rose embroidered. With a light makeup and a large smile on her face. She looked happy for her friend. Minami couldn't tell what dragged her attention to that woman.

With the votes exchanged, the ceremony was over and was the start of the luxurious party. There was a table reserved for the groomsmen and the bridesmaid. All the six ones had to sit together, at least in the beginning of the party. After the newly-weds, the both maids of honor and parents speeches, the dance floor was filled with guests. The ones who weren't dancing were hanging around each other. Three girls approached the table, sat on the spare chairs and began to chat friendly with the three bridesmaids. That was when Minami finally noticed what Jurina was wearing. A dark blue feminine suit with an orange tie and high heels. The younger walked towards the table and sat next to the black haired girl with a dapple on her left cheek.

"Mou, when Jurina see someone who catches her attention she forget about friends…" Miichan said to herself, but loudly enough to everyone in the table hear. There were only the girls, the married couple was on the dance floor, and they all laughed making both Jurina and the girl next to her blush.

"Girl, you know how embarrass someone!" Said a girl with short hair with a bright large smile, though a bit boyish. Minami gave her a clumsy smile, not knowing if that was a compliment or not. "I'm Miyazawa Sae. Yoroshiku!" Said offering a hand and giving a lady-killer smile.

"Sae! Stop hitting on her! It's rude." Reprehended a girl who was sitting next to Sae.

"Please, Yuki, gimme a break."

"Ignore her. I'm Kashiwagi Yuki, nice to meet you." Yuki gave Minami a gentle smile. She just bowed her head.

"Minegishi Minami, nice to meet you girls too." Minami said with a polite smile.

"Girls, introduce yourselves too!" Yuki was obviously enjoying that moment.

"Ano.. I'm Matsui Rena…" The girl who caught Jurina's attention said shyly.

"Uso! I'm also Matsui! Matsui Jurina desu!" Jurina erupted amazed.

"Wow! And you're not even related! Incredible!" The short maid of honor was also amazed. "I'm Maeda Atsuko, by the way!"

"You get amazed way too often, Acchan. Don't mind her, she is just like that." Said the middle maid of honor with a nice smile. "I'm Kojima Haruna!"

"When you get to know them better, you'll see they are way to noisy." Said the taller maid of honor in a bit bored voice. "I'm Shinoda Mariko. Nice meet you." Before Minami could say something she was interrupted.

"And you seem to be always bored. That much age of yours is weighing on your shoulders?" Sae said teasing the older girl.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you." Mariko said coldly getting a goblet of champagne from the waiter. Minami also took one. She knew she hadn't reached the legal age for drinking, but it isn't like she had never had alcohol before. The girls looked at her surprised, but somehow they noticed there was something wrong with the girl. 'Besides, one more year and it won't be illegal anymore.' Minami thought.

Jurina backed her attention to Rena. Sae asked Yuki to dance. Atsuko dragged Haruna to somewhere unknown. Mariko and Minami were kind of left alone. They remained in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Minami tried to start a conversation.

"So, were you the main maid of honor?" Miichan asked warily.

"Yes." Mariko answered dryly finishing a second goblet of champagne.

"Hmm. You don't seem that lively about that matter."

"Well, it's all over now. So there's no reason to be lively about."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about this. I'm tired. If you want to chat, then change the subject." Miichan somehow understood why Mariko was tired. She was tired too.

"Okay." Minami rapidly thought about some other thing to talk about. "Your dress is beautiful! Where did you buy it?" It seemed she hited jackpot. Mariko's expression lightens up. One point to Minami. Fashion is Mariko's favorite conversation topic.

They stayed at the table chatting for at least one hour. When they started feeling dizzy because of the drink, they decided to take a walk. They didn't know why they got along so well. Was it because of the alcohol? And there was that strange feeling of understanding between them they couldn't explain. The two walked toward the beach. The full moon was illuminating their way. With a brand new goblet in hand, they stared silently at the sky. There was a moment they weren't able to stand on their own, so they anchored each other. Mariko and Minami were alone looking at the stars. The shorter girl suddenly spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Her voice sounded distant.

"Do as you want."

"I was in love with him."

"Who?"

"Yuuhi, the groom." Mariko heart started to beat fast. She couldn't believe in what she was about to say.

"So? Me too."

"Whaaat?!"

"Baaaka!"

"Were you in love with Yuuhi too?" Minami looked confused.

"Baaaka! I was in love with the bride, Kayo."

"Oh!" Somehow Minami saw nothing wrong in it.

"Yeah. We are so stupid." And the two of them started to laugh, almost madly. That was when Minami lost her balance and fell on the sand. And they laughed even more. When they finally calmed down, Mariko offered help. She held Minami's hand and pulled her up. It was too strong. They bumped into each other and stared into the eyes. Everything was so explained now. About how that tall girl caught her attention. She was like Minami. They were staring for a long time now, without knowing what to do. Without realizing it, they both raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay, Minami?" Mariko finally broke the silence. Minami unconsciously shivered by the sound of her name.

"Y…yes." She blinked a few times. "I'm covered in sand. Just need to exchange clothes."

"Right. I'll walk you to your room." Minami nodded and they walked side by side talking about the stars. They stopped at the party to grab another goblet and headed to the house. They knew they were neighbors. While Minami opened the door, Mariko asked.

"With whom you are sharing a room?"

"With Jurina." Simple answered letting Mariko get in.

"Oh! That monkey aspiring Don Juan."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"It's not that! I'm the only one who can say those things about her!"

"Who said that?"

"ME!" Minami put her half drinked goblet on the drawer and headed to her bag.

"Right." It was way too obvious the ironic tone. When she saw Minami undressing, she automatically locked the door. No one knows who could pop in the room. When Minami was only in her underwear, she sat on the bad. Suddenly, like a drunk, she started to talk about what was bothering her. Mariko sighed and walked to the bed just to sit on the other side. But it was hard to breath with that dress, so she thought it would be okay if she took it off. They approached and started to talk about their own problems.

* * *

And that's all Minami could remember. After that, it was completely blank. Her only memory was waking up naked with a stupid headache. What happened in that blank space of time?

On the other side of the bed, a very confused Mariko waked up. She had a slight headache. She didn't like the light the room was filled in. She raised a hand, rubbed her face and messed with her hair. With that movement, she realized she was naked. 'Great.' She thought. There was nothing wrong with that situation. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw a different room of hers. Then she remembered she wasn't at home. What else? She decided to turn to the other side of the bed.

They turned at the same time. When their eyes met, it both went wide open. Holding the same sheet…

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


	2. More guests

More guests

When they finally stopped with the screaming thing, Mariko and Minami stared at each other, slightly fighting for a larger piece of sheet.

"What have you done to me?!" Minami screamed. Mariko blinked at her still processing what was going on. Half asleep, she dropped the sheet that was covering her body and began looking for her panties on the floor. "Why you are also naked?! Cover yourself! I don't wanna look at your skinny body!"

"So, why you are looking at? If you don't want to, you can turn around, you know." Skeptically saying that, Mariko found her panties and dressed it. Minami blushed furiously. The taller one grinned. Luckily, she remembered everything unlike the smaller one. Mariko knew that nothing really happened. They just talked about their love interest and their frustrations and ended up falling asleep. And the naked thing, for Mariko it's a habit. She must have taken off her panties in her sleep. It seems that it's the same for Minami, she just doesn't remember. Mariko grinned again and decided to play a prank on the girl. She faked a seductive smile and looked at the girl.

"What?!" Minami was still blushing.

"You didn't seem that shy last night."

"WHAT?!" Miichan widened her eyes.

"Do you know that popular expression that says that the single best man sleeps with a single bridesmaid? Never thought that you could be that wild."

"NOOO!" Minami started to cry. "How could you?! Please, gimme back my purity!"

"Woah! It was you first time?" That really surprised Mariko. She was about to say she was kidding when Minami kept complaining.

"I can't believe my first time was with that skinny old woman!" Minami said more to herself.

"Hey! Who you are calling skinny old woman?" Mariko was starting to get angry.

"You! You ruined my dream, your ancient mummy!"

"So little baby Godzilla still have dreams!"

"I do! Now because of you dinosaur, I can't marry pure when I have 23!"

"I didn't know your were so naïve, Gachapin!"

"Stop calling me with these strange nicknames, old woman! And please, get dressed!"

"You started, Gachapin!" Mariko decided, Gachapin was the best. She took her dress from the floor and dressed. Minami started to dress herself as well.

Mariko waited Minami finished dressing. She regretted that prank completely. Now that tiny headache turned into a big one. She just wanted to go back to her room and exchange clothes. The taller walked to the door and unlocked it. Minami looked at her widening her eyes again.

"Please, don't start again. My head hurts and assure you, you won't like see me angry." Mariko said with a bored and scaring voice. She walked through the door with Minami following.

"Okay…" And then, she remembered she had a roommate. "I wonder where Jurina spent the night, since our door was locked…" Minami said entering Mariko's room. The taller stopped abruptly and the smaller bumped into her. "Hey…" But her voice failed the second she sees why Mariko stopped.

It was a rather strange cute scene. Rena was sleeping with a long white silky nightgown with her head on Jurina's shoulder. However, Jurina was strongly tied with the sheet, holding a stupid smile. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pink panties. Mariko sighed relieved and Minami laughed out loud, waking the two sleeping girls.

"Rena, can you please explain what happened here?" Mariko asked trying to be patient. Rena yawned and rubbed an eye. She sat up and looked at Jurina, who was smiling at her. Minami was still laughing.

"Well, she asked me if she could sleep here, since her room was locked. I told her she could only if she stopped hitting on me. She agreed, but she was so hectic and I just wanted to sleep. So I gave her kiss on the corner of her mouth. I don't know what happened, but she passed out. So I took advantage and tied her just in case she wakes up and try to do something." Rena explained standing up and stretching.

"Right. Gachapin, take your fail Don Juan friend to your room. We'll meet you downstairs when we finish changing." Minami stuck her tongue to Mariko. Then walked towards Jurina and untied her. Before Jurina could chase after Rena, Minami held her ear and dragged her into the other room under the protests of the younger girl.

Minami lectured Jurina while they took a fast bath. Though Minami knew she had no moral to do so. For now, she just wanted to forget about last night happenings. Well, in fact she doesn't remember and if she don't remember it didn't happened. That's what she wanted to believe.

"Mou, Miichan… I got it. I'll try to be sociable today, okay? But Rena-chan is so cute. I think I'm in love." Jurina change her upset tone to a sweet one. Minami rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Romeo. Go get dressed. It's not nice to see you naked talking about this…" Minami finished dressing and looked at her wrist watch. It was almost ten.

When the two finally were able to go down stairs, they ended up meeting their neighbors on the way. Jurina tried to hang on Rena, but she felt the menacing look of Minami on her. So, she just greeted the girl politely and walked on her side. Mariko and Minami exchanged a look and ignored themselves. They were still upset with each other. But kept walking side by side.

Arriving on the first floor, they found a huge table of breakfast. And the few guests who were already awake were sat at the tables outside. The group went straight to the guests they knew.

"Good morning, girls!" Minami greeted with a smile. Atsuko, Haruna, Sae and Yuki were having their meal.

The girls looked up to the group with a strange grin on their faces. Mariko raised an eyebrow, Minami turned her mouth into a beak shape, Jurina didn't even noticed it, since she was all over Rena, and Rena didn't actually care about that. Minami was about to complain when she saw a huge red mark on Sae's face.

"Sae! What happened to your face?!" Minami pointed out the red mark.

"Oh. This?" Sae touched her face where Minami pointed and the other girl nodded. "Yuki slapped me really hard when I tried to kiss her in our room." she explained like it was no big deal.

"It was her punishment for hitting on another girl in front of me." Yuki said eating a piece of melon. Minami nodded in understanding.

"So you guys are in a relationship?" Jurina asked showing she was paying attention.

"No!" The two said at the same time.

"What you have then?" Jurina just wanted to know.

"Well, it's complicated." Yuki said blushing a little. Jurina nodded like it was a normal thing, Minami sighed and headed to the breakfast table. The others were already aware of the situation.

Minami put in a large plate a piece of every cake on the table. Then filled a glass with juice. To finish her entry, a couple of sliced fruits. Balancing everything on her two hands, she backed to the table where the girls were. Mariko looked at the amount of food that Minami was eating and wondered how she didn't get fat. After taking her own food, she sat down next to Minami.

"Morning, Minami!" Miichan heard a familiar voice behind her. On an involuntary movement, she put her hands underneath the table. She had completely forgotten about him with the late happenings. "I see you can still eat a lot in the morning."

"Good Morning, Mari-chan! Sleep well?" It was Mariko's turn to flinch. Like Minami, she put her hands under the table. Unconsciously, their hand met intertwining fingers. At that moment, they forget about their differences and supported each other. The two girls shared a secret and for their own sake they have to do it.

"Perfectly." Answered raising her free hand, getting a glass of juice and drinking. Minami turned with a smile and tightened the hand wrap.

"Yuuhi. These cakes are so tasty. They are asking to be eaten!"

"You can eat as much as you want, Minami." He said with a gentle smile.

"Yeeey!"

"Oh, yes. We want you guys to stay here until tomorrow." Kayo said cheerfully.

"Why, Kayo-chan?" Haruna asked, noticing Mariko and Minami were frozen.

"Because today we're holding another party. Friends-only party!" Yuuhi answered for Kayo. The girls couldn't believe that there would have more party.

"So excuse us, we have other tables to go." Kayo with a smile. As soon as the couple were out of sight, Minami and Mariko let their hands go. They looked at each other with scorn. The other girls on the table noticed that strange behavior and Atsuko decided to toy with the two.

"Okay. Well, Haruna, say 'aaa'." Atsuko picked a piece of strawberry with a tiny fork and led it to Haruna's mouth.

"Aaaa." Haruna opened her lips, eating the strawberry and making a sexy expression. Atsuko grinned and licked the fork, looking hotly at Haruna. Mariko rolled her eyes and Minami sighed.

"God! I give up! I'm surrounded by lesbians." Miichan threw her hands in the air and then started to finish her breakfast.

After the first meal of the day, the group decided to enjoy the beach. Mariko, Atsuko and Haruna were lying on a mat in the sand sunbathing. Minami, Jurina, Rena, Sae and Yuki were playing with a ball. Rena threw to Yuki, who threw to Minami, who threw to Sae, who threw to Jurina, who always got hit, just because she was way too busy staring willingly at Rena.

Few turns later, Minami felt someone jumping at her and giving short jumps grinding. There was only one person she knew who do that kind of thing.

"Yuko! What are you doing here!?"

"It's not fair you keep all the fun to yourself, Miichan!" Yuko said groping Minami's butt. Miichan turned with a mad face. Yuko started to run.

"I'm gonna get you! Come back here, you perverted squirrel! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did!" Minami started to chase after Yuko. When she was almost reaching, the smaller one stumbles on something.

"Nyaaa!" A loud voice screamed. Yuko had fallen into something soft. She raised her hand and touched the softness that was being pressed against her face. She started to grope it. In a few seconds, she discovered what it was. She sat up, hands still on it.

"Oh my! This is the perfect boobs I've ever touched!" Yuko said amazed. She was sat on top of Haruna, who was still confused with the situation. "I'm going to call you Nyannyan!" Yuko decided herself and squeezed Haruna's boobs. Everyone stared at the scene unsure of what to do.

" Get off! Now!" Haruna said with a serious tone. "I don't even know you, stop calling me that!" And before anything else could happen, a short girl came panting.

"I'm.. so sorry…, lady. My friend here… is a stupid girl." Then, she picked Yuko's ear and twisted it. "Come on, leave the lady alone!"

"Yada! Don't wanna! You can't do this to me, Takamina!"

"Takamina can't, But I can!" A tall girl appeared grabbing Yuko and taking her off of Haruna.

"Put me down, Sayaka!" Yuko struggled.

"Yuko, can you please stop embarrassing me in front of strangers?" Said an expressionless almost robotic voice.

"Mou, Mayuyu…" The gaze she received from the girl made her stop. It freaked her. "Okay… I'll stop…" Yuko calmed down and Sayaka putted her friend on the floor. Everyone looked stunned at the scene. Then again Minami asked.

"What are you girls doing here?" Meanwhile, Mariko sat at her mat and took off her sunglasses just to watch that theatrical scene better. Atsuko sat up to badmouth the person who threw sand on her an ended up facing an awkward situation. The girls playing with the ball approached.

"Yuuhi-kun invited us to the 'friends-only party'." The shortie girl simply answered.

"Hey, let's introduce ourselves! There are so much new faces here." Said Yuko looking specifically at Haruna. "I'm Oshima Yuko." She said with a large smile.

"Takahashi Minami, pleased to meet you!" Said the shortie bowing.

"Whoa! Two Minami's! That's why Miichan called you Takamina!" Sae said lively. "I'm Miyazawa Sae, by the way!" This time she wasn't trying to hit on anyone.

"Right! So, I'm Akimoto Sayaka. Yoroshiku!" The tall girl who took Yuko off of Haruna said.

"I'm Watanabe Mayu. Nice to meet you." Said the girl with expressionless voice who could make Yuko stop with her childish perverted actions.

The other girls introduced herself. And the awkward atmosphere dissipated. They all got tired of that drama and decided to help the new arrived guests with their luggage. They backed to the house chatting. When they had empted the trunk, imposingly entered a minivan and parked feel meters away. A lateral door slide opened and three boys stepped out. A taller one with red streaked hair, a middle one with blue streaked hair and a short one with blond hair.

The girls let the luggage feel on the floor, making a huge noise. Their eyes wided and they couldn't believe in what they were seeing. They stuttered…

"P..Persona?!"


	3. Redefining the rooms

Redefining the rooms

Was that an illusion? The girls couldn't believe that the three famous ikemen were in front of them. Even with that recent scandal about the tallest member, the boys were still popular among the girls. They were about to squeal, when…

"Calm down, girls…" Yuuhi's voice echoed from behind them. "It was supposed to be a surprise." Then, two women appeared from behind the boys: a woman in black with a weird haircut, and a woman with short frizzy hair.

"Good morning, Mister…" started the woman in black.

"Please, call me Yuuhi."

"Mister Yuuhi. I'm Saeko Kamonohatsu, President of Kamonohatsu Agency," said the woman in black. "And this is my secretary."

"I'm Marilyn," the other woman said with a bright smile, waving.

"Nice to meet you in person."

"Well, let's go inside to talk about today's show. Come on, boys!" said the president. The boys passed between the girls, smiling and bowing their heads. The girls just stared at them incredulously.

"Oh! I almost forgot. You girls seem to already be friends with each other, so I wanted to ask you to share your rooms with the girls who just arrived. Ask me or Kayo if you want sheets, a coverlet, or a spare mattress." After saying this, Yuuhi entered the house right after the three idols.

The twelve girls blinked. But that entire Persona thing was a dream before the nightmare. Silently, they put the newcomers' luggage back in the trunk and decided to go to the veranda, where there was a large space occupied by a couple of wooden benches and chairs. There were also large pads spread on the floor. Minami sat on a bench followed by Mayu, Sayaka, Yuko (who was being held by the taller girl beside her), and Takamina. Mariko sat on a one-seat chair. Sae sat on another chair with Yuki on her lap. Jurina, Rena, Atsuko, and Haruna sat together on a pad.

"So, we have to decide who is gonna sleep with whom," Jurina said with a tiny smile looking at Rena.

"I'll ignore your commentary, fail Don Juan." Mariko took a deep breath. "We have four rooms for the twelve of us. Any suggestions?" she asked, taking the lead.

"If we divide equally, it's going to be three per room," Mayu said impartially.

"Are we going to keep the original pairs?" Yuki wanted to know.

"It's a possibility," Mariko nodded.

"No! I want to sleep with Rena-chan again tonight!" protested Jurina. Rena blushed. Minami glanced at her. "I.. I mean, if she wants to…"

"Not fair! I wanna sleep with Nyannyan too!" Yuko struggled in Sayaka's arms.

"I don't want to sleep with you, thank you. And it's Haruna!" Haruna said, hiding behind Atsuko.

"Don't worry, Haruna. I'll protect you." Atsuko said, patting the girl, who grinned.

"Right. So Yuko won't stay in Haruna and Acchan's room." Mariko was mediating the discussion.

"Ano… I don't mind sleeping in the same room as Jurina. I just want her to sleep well tonight.." said Rena shyly.

"But I slept very well last night, thanks." Jurina protested. The others were looking at her curiously.

"You know, Jurina. Sleeping tied up by bed sheet doesn't seem very comfortable to me." Minami teased. And then, she started laughing. Sae, Yuki, Yuko, Haruna, and Atsuko laughed as well. Mayu grinned. Sayaka face-palmed. Takamina frowned, trying not to imagine what had happened. Mariko took a deep breath.

"I think she wouldn't have had to sleep like that if Miichan weren't locked up in her room with Mariko, since Miichan is Jurina's roommate," said Atsuko, most likely thinking.

"And they seemed they were having fun," Haruna added.

"Yeah! And they had a busy morning," Yuki said with a creepy smile. Mariko and Minami blushed furiously. The girls who had been friends with Mariko for a long time thought it was a really interesting and rare scene. Minami's friends got a bit surprised, since they didn't know their lively friend was like that.

"How do you know about that?" Mariko asked, leaning back in her chair while crossing her legs and arms. She didn't seem pleased.

"Well, me, Yuki, Acchan, and Haruna were heading back to our rooms last night, and we heard noises coming from behind a door." Sae started hugging Yuki and leaning her cheek on Yuki's arm. "We got closer and listened carefully. We recognized Mariko's voice, and then Miichan's. There were loud laughs and strange noises. I thought you two were having _that _kind of fun and dragged the other girls away. The next door was open, and we saw Jurina asking Rena to sleep there and explaining the reasons why. We headed to our room before two noticed us." Sae finished with a smile.

"And also in the morning," Yuki continued, "when the four of us met for the breakfast, the hallway was filled with your voices." Mariko was becoming red in a mix of rage and shame. Minami had passed the point of blushing red, and turned purple.

What had happened was a very personal thing to be shared like that. Mariko started to doubt the veracity of her memory. Was there anything she could remember? She started panicking. She had nothing against Minami, but the girl wasn't exactly her type. All that clumsiness and dumbness was irritating, but she was somewhat cute. That attracted Mariko somehow, although she hated to admit it. And on top of that, they had, in fact, had only first interacted the day before. Finally, there was the fact she was still in love with Kayo.

Minami wanted to find a hole on the floor and hide herself there. Since she couldn't, she just hid her face behind her hands. Minami couldn't remember anything. She couldn't come up with arguments to contest what had been said. She started to wonder if the entire house heard all the noise from earlier. Having that kind of relationship with a woman had never really crossed her mind, even though she used to play along with Yuko and the others. All her romantic thoughts were turned towards Yuuhi. And now, she was dragged into that whole situation with someone she barely knew. One person realized that if the discussion kept going in that direction, they would spend the entire day talking about it.

"So girls, can we please back to the subject here?" Takamina intervened, standing up. Everyone looked at her, a bit surprised. "Who wants to sleep with whom? And please don't misunderstand my question."

"I want to stay in Rena-chan's room!" Jurina raised her hand.

"I want to stay in Nyannyan's room!" Yuko raised her two hands.

"I don't want that!" Haruna protested.

"We would be glad to share our room with you, midget girl," Sae said with a bright smile.

"Who you're calling a midget?!" Takamina angrily asked. Then, she took a deep breath, because someone had to lead the discussion. And with Mariko still furious from others girls' teasing, she sensed she had to do it.

"Okay, I know. It's Takamina. Sorry," Sae said, not exactly feeling sorry.

"I don't mind the room I'll spend the night in, but someone has to look after Yuko and Jurina." Mayu said in a toneless voice. She just wanted to enjoy the party. Where she was going to spend the night didn't really bother her.

"Mou, Mayuyu! I can take care of myself!" Jurina blushed.

"You're right, Mayuyu," Sayaka started. "I'll take care of Yuko, since she's the one who needs brute force to handle." She sighed.

"Hey! Stop talking about me like I'm an indomitable animal!" Yuko protested, making a lost puppy face.

"You _are _an indomitable animal!" Takamina, Mayuyu, and Sayaka said at the same time. Yuko made another face, but was totally ignored.

"So, Jurina, Rena, and Mayuyu in the same room?" asked Takamina. The three nodded. "Right, room one decided. Sae, Yuki, and me in another room?"

"If you don't mind, then it's all right." Yuki answered, and Sae confirmed with a bow of her head.

"Right. Room two decided. Atsuko, Haruna, Yuko, and Sayaka in a room?" Takamina kept going.

"I don't want that!" Haruna had a strong opinion about the idea. Yuko was about to cry.

"It's okay, Haruna. Let it be. With Sayaka there, I'm sure she won't try anything." Haruna nodded in acceptance, knowing her friend was going to protect her. Atsuko then looked at Takamina. "You can call me Acchan. I'm pretty sure that after today, we're all going to be good friends."

"All right, ahm.. Acchan." Takamina blushed a little. Calling someone by a nickname for the first time always made her feel a little shy. "So, you four in a room. Third room decided. Then…" She looked at the two who were left: Miichan and Mariko.

"No, no, no…" the two started.

"Sorry girls. But you're the only ones left. You're going to share a room. You have to." Takamina was tired of the subject. Also, it was just a little payback for all the pranks Miichan played on her.

Mariko sighed deeply. "Right. I guess just one more night with the Gachapin girl wouldn't do any harm," she sighed, standing up. "Let´s go. I don't want to lose any more of my precious time with this stupid discussion." And then, she walked into the house.

The other girls looked at each other, a bit confused. They stood up as well. On the way back to Sayaka's car in order to get the luggage again, Yuko tried to grope Haruna, but Sayaka held her back. She struggled, but after a few moments, she gave up. Yuko realized that she might have other chances during the day. Jurina also tried to hang on Rena, but Mayu passed behind them, glaring menacingly at Jurina. The younger girl shivered and decided just to walk close to Rena.

Takamina took her bag and followed Sae and Yuki. Sayaka and Yuko followed Atsuko and Haruna. Mayu did the same with Jurina and Rena. Miichan went straight back to her room, hoping to find Mariko on her way to discuss who was going to move her belongings. They were basically on the same floor; the rooms were just in different hallways. Minami found Mariko placing her bag on a couch in the room they shared.

"I don't want to discuss this anymore. Since we've already used this room, it makes sense I move in," Mariko said, looking bit tired. Minami just stared the taller woman. After a few moments, she turned and left the room. That was it; she was getting hungry. Luckily, a maid announced the lunch was ready.

Miichan was the first one to take her plate. She filled it with every choice of food on the table. Then, she sat at the same table they used for breakfast. Five minutes later, the other girls appeared. Mariko, Atsuko, Haruna, Sae, Yuki, and Rena were startled by the amount of food. The others knew that when Miichan eats a lot, it means that she's upset with something. The girls ignored Minami and focused on their own meal. Then, they heard a voice.

"Excuse me. Can we sit with you girls?" the taller member of Persona asked. On either side of him were the other two. The three of them were also holding plates of food to eat.


	4. Enjoying the day

Enjoying the day

Everyone looked at the boys at the same time. Even Minami, who was so distracted with eating. The three boys smiled, waiting for an answer. Each girl was lost in her own thoughts.

"Sure! Feel free to sit wherever you want," Takamina answered politely. She was the first one who escaped her delusions.

"Thanks!" the tallest member lightly bowed his head. "By the way, I'm Riku!" The table was round, with two empty seats, and a space to pull up another one. He sat on an empty chair beside Yuko. On the other side of the squirrel girl was Sayaka, who sat next to Haruna to protect the girl from her perverted friend. Beside Haruna was Atsuko.

"I'm Kai. Osu!" the smaller member said. He couldn't do his cool hand movement because he was busy holding the plate. He put the plate down on the table, grabbed a nearby chair, and pulled it up to the empty space between Atsuko and Mayu.

"Kuu~su! Osu!" said the middle member. He sat on an empty chair between Minami and Takamina. On the other side of Minami was Sae, followed by Yuki and Mariko. Jurina and Rena were between Mariko and Riku. To close the circle, Takamina was beside Mayu. After a few seconds, Takamina noticed something that startled her even more. Miichan's and Kuu's plate held basically the same amount of food.

"Woah! Kuu! You eat as much as Miichan!" she said, amazed, making a funny face.

"What?! Something wrong with that? The food looks good, and Kuu is hungry," Kuu said, tilting his head. He had a strange third person way of talking. Then, he started to eat happily.

"Nothing. Eat as much as you want. Kayo-chan is going to be happy to see you enjoying her party," Mariko said with a gentle smile. Her friends knew the reason for her sudden behavior change. Kuu was Mariko's favorite.

"Yes! Yuuhi said we can freely enjoy the food!" Miichan said with her mouth half-filled with food. Kuu was also her favorite, but now she was worried about the food.

"Miichan! Watch your manners!" Sayaka scolded. "You know, it's rude to talk with your mouth full."

"It's okay. Let her be. We're all having fun here," Riku said with a smile. Sayaka blushed. It was obvious that he was her favorite.

"Yeah, yeah! Kuu here does that very often," Kai said with a teasing smile.

"Mou! What a lie!" Kuu protested with his mouth full of food. Everyone laughed, except Minami, who blushed together with the boy. Kuu finished chewing the food and swallowed it before speaking again. "So girls, Kuu wants to know which Persona member is your favorite." He shoveled another portion of food onto his fork while waiting an answer.

"Me! Me!" Yuko raised her hand energetically. She really resembled a squirrel when she was acting like that. "I like all the three of you, but Riku is my favorite!" Riku smiled and thanked her.

"Eh! That perverted girl likes Riku, too?" Haruna kind of complained.

"UN! He's tall, kind, and a gentleman! And he is handsome! He is the only guy I would ever date!" Yuko finished her speech, giving Riku a winning smile. The boy blushed and responded with a shining smile.

"Yuko! Stop embarrassing the boy!" Sayaka scolded. Yuko looked at her enraged.

"Shut up, gorilla! I can't believe you don't have courage to say that to him, yourself!" Yuko replied in a squeaky voice. Riku became even more red than he already was. Sayaka blushed as well, and then made a scary face to her friend. Yuko put on her lost puppy face, and Sayaka took a deep breath.

"My favorite is Kai." Atsuko said calmly. Kai smiled and made a cool hand movement. Then, he shook hands with the girl, who was beside him.

"Mine is Kai, too!" Takamina said, blushing a bit. The boy, who was only separated from Takamina by Mayu's seat, gave her a hand for a compliment. The girl shook it shyly.

"I go for Riku!" Sae said with her usual bright smile. Kuu was about to cry. Was there anyone in that table who liked him? "Don't worry, Kuu. Mariko here likes you a lot!" Sae said, tapping Mariko's shoulder from behind Yuki. Mariko blushed. Kuu gave her a scrutinous look.

"Thanks!" he said, smiling. Then, he turned to Sae. "Hmm. She is kind of scary, and so tall..." That commentary reminded Mariko of someone she knew.

"Oh! I understand what you're trying to say! She's a tall, scary, skinny old mummy!" Minami said excitedly. Then, she gazed Mariko with a grim look on her face. That made Minami feel better after such a stressful morning. She got to eat tons of tasty food, and now tease Mariko, both of which helped her surpass the stress.

"Shut up, Gachapin!" Mariko shouted. Anger was visible in her face.

"Forget about these two, Kuu. They've been like this all morning," interrupted Yuki. "I like Kuu! I love your cheerful and playful side." Yuki said it in a dramatic way.

"I like Kuu, too." Mayu gave him a lovely smile. It was little bit strange to see her smiling like that in front of a lot of people. "I think you provide a lot of entertainment."

"Yay! Kuu is happy now!" Kuu extended an open hand to Mayu and they hi-fived. "And you, the monkey girl who is hanging on the princess-like girl?" Kuu asked Jurina, making everyone laugh.

"Hey! That was my kind of line!" Minami complained.

"You lost your chance!" Kuu answered sticking his tongue out at Miichan. Minami replied the same way. Jurina stared at the two. She was a bit upset about the nickname the boy gave her.

"Too bad for you! I like Kai. I'm sure he would never call me a monkey. He's too cool for that!" Jurina said childishly.

"I like Kai, too. I like the way he's honest with his feelings," Rena said, blushing. Riku and Kuu laughed. Kai blushed furiously. The girls got quite confused.

"You know, Kai can be a lot of things. Like when he speaks his mind without thinking first and getting us three in big trouble. But honesty with his feelings is something he doesn't have," Riku explained while Kuu kept laughing. The girls looked at the smaller member of Persona, trying to figure out what Riku meant. Kai stood up fast.

"Thanks for the meal! I'm full! Excuse me!" he walked away from the table with his half-filled plate. Everyone looked at each other, confused.

"Mou, what a waste of food..." Minami and Kuu sighed at the same time. Another wave of laughter invaded the table.

After everyone finish their meals, each of them decided what they wanted to do. Sayaka, Yuko, Takamina, and Mayu went upstairs to change into swimsuits. The boys went to change as well. The suits they had been wearing were hot, and they had to save it for the show. Minami wanted to eat her dessert. The rest of the girls wanted to rest after lunch. All of them agreed to meet in the living room to decide what to do.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was there. Sayaka was the first one to walk downstairs. She was dragging Yuko with her, in case the girl wants to comb through Haruna's belongings. The taller girl was wearing a white, large and long sleeveless shirt with flower stamp. The squirrel girl was just wearing jeans short and her pastel colored bikini top. It was a very funny scene: Sayaka with an angry face dragging Yuko, who was complaining that she just wanted to check up on Nyannyan's things. When Yuko realized she was already at the living room, she blushed furiously at everyone's confused gaze. Mayuyu appeared out of nowhere asking what had happened. She was wearing a cobalt blue one piece with a heart-shaped line in a faded shade of white. Over the swimsuit, she was wearing a cruised dress. After the shock, Sayaka answered.

"Yuko doing what she always does." Mayuyu just gave an 'OH' as feedback and went to the nearest empty seat. Takamina was the last girl missing. She walked downstairs, apologizing for her lateness. She was wearing a light pink skirt and a sleeveless shirt with bow design. Now, they had to wait for the boys.

The girls didn't wait long. The three idols walked downstairs together. In the girls' eyes, they were walking in slow-motion, showing off all their charm in casual clothes. Kai was wearing dark green boxer shorts with an orange t-shirt over a white light long sleeved shirt. Riku was wearing a black gym pants with a light red 'v' collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Kuu was wearing marine blue gym pants with a sailor-style long sleeve shirt. When they finally reached the main floor, a cheerful voice said.

"Cool! You guys look like a sentai group!" It was Mayuyu. Takamina smiled at the thought of her friend getting used to all the new faces.

"Thanks!" Kuu said. "So, what we're going to do now?"

"Kuu! I'm going to eat waffles. Want to join me?" Minami asked him. The boy opened a large smile.

"But you just had lunch, glutton Gachapin!" Mariko teased. Minami just stuck out her tongue. Mariko rolled her eyes.

"Not fair! I want to spend time with Kuu, too!" Mayuyu and Yuki said at the same time. They looked at each other, blushing slightly.

"Why don't we all five go eat waffles?" Kuu suggested.

"Agreed!" Minami, Mayuyu, and Yuki said together. Mariko just wondered if she was included, since he said five.

"Good! Let's go! Hey, you, tall woman. Aren't you coming too?" Kuu asked Mariko. She sighed and stood up thinking that 'tall woman' is nicer than 'old mummy'. Kuu, Mayuyu, Yuki, and Mariko went to the veranda and sat at a table while Minami went to the kitchen to ask a maid to bring them the waffles.

"I want to walk around the beach," Kai said.

"I wanted to do that, too! I saw rocks far away. There might have a cave," Takamina said cheerfully.

"That sounds fun. I'm in!" Atsuko thought it was better than laying on a mat to sunbathe and wait someone to throw sand on her again.

"Let's go, too, Rena! And there's a nice view from the rocks!" Jurina said frantically. Rena realized that Jurina was entering hyper speed mode. She knew what she had to do to slow down the girl, but she didn't want to do that. So, she just nodded in acceptance. The five of them walked out of the house straight to the beach.

"I want to play in the beach..." Riku said shyly.

"Yay! Come on!" Yuko grabbed Riku's arm and they started to run towards the beach. She wanted to play on the beach, too, and the faster they get there, the more fun they would have. Sae laughed at the scene; Sayaka shook her head negatively; Haruna felt a bit strange, though she didn't know why. They ended up following the two.

Yuko dragged Riku past Kai's group and headed straight to where she found Minami earlier that morning. Everything was still there: the ball, the mats, and the umbrella. The girl turned to the boy, waiting for the next step. Riku released his arm from Yuko's grasp and walked slowly to the ocean. With his feet, he felt the temperature of the water. It wasn't cold; it wasn't warm; it was the perfect temperature.

"Geez, Yuko! You run too fast!" Sayaka said, approaching with Haruna and Sae.

"It's because the fun isn't gonna wait for us!" Yuko squeaked.

"Great! What we are going to do now?" Sae asked.

"Let's get into the water!" Yuko said, waving her two arms. Sae, Haruna, and Sayaka agreed, but Riku flinched.

"Hmm... You girls go. I'll stay here just getting my feet wet..." Riku said, hesitantly.

"Why? You have to get in, too! It'll be more fun with everyone!" Yuko complained. Then something crossed her mind. "Don't tell me you don't know how to swim?"

"Ummm..." Riku panicked. "Yes! That's it! I can't swim!" It wasn't that he couldn't swim. He could, actually. It was just that if he got wet, they would see that...

"No way!" Yuko squeaked again. "We can teach you! We can teach you!"

"It's okay. You don't have to," Riku insisted.

"Let him be, Yuko. Come on. Let me splash you!" Sayaka said carrying Yuko under an arm. She walked in the water, and then threw Yuko in deep. The squirrel girl screamed and struggled in the air. She hit the water with a huge splash. Haruna, Riku, and Sae were getting worried because Yuko was taking too long to get back to the surface. But Sayaka knew that with the strength she used, her friend might be down pretty deep. To everyone's relief, Yuko's head appeared on the surface, and she started to scream unintelligible words. As she swum towards the group, they started to understand.

"Sayaka! You crazy gorilla! Wait until I get you! I'm gonna kill you!"

By the time Yuko arrived, everyone was laughing. She sat down to recover her energy. As soon she got better, she stood up and started to chase after Sayaka. Yuko chased Sayaka into the water and pushed her down. Sayaka felt the not-so-cold water over her body and relaxed. She softly hit the sandy ground and automatically stood up. Her hair was all over her face, so she tilted her head backwards and her hair swung around, splashing water until it heavily hit her back.

Sae saw the scene in a different way. With mouth slightly open, she watched Sayaka stand up slowly. Her shirt was thoroughly wet and attached to her body. It revealed a well-toned body with nice curves. When Sayaka tilted her head, the time slowed down even more. All the water drops around her sparked with the sunlight. Sayaka put a hand on her hip.

"Mou! Yuko, you could have at least waited me to take off the shirt. Now it's completely wet," Sayaka said, not exactly angry.

"It's your own fault. You could have taken it off while I was taking a breath. You knew I would chase after you." Yuko just shrugged her shoulders. Sayaka sighed and started to take her shirt off.

Once again, Sae saw that in a different way. Sae watched every inch of Sayaka's skin being uncovered with a grin. There was nothing missing. The drops of water sparkled. Sae thought Sayaka was an extremely sexy woman. And that that black bikini with delicate daisy design was really hot on her. Haruna and Riku watched Sae's reaction with some kind of amusement. Haruna knew that few women could put that stupid expression on her friend's face. Sayaka walked out the water and put her shirt on the umbrella's top to dry it. Then, she noticed Sae.

"Are you ok, Sae?"

"Fine..." she answered with a thick voice.

"So come on! The water is nice!" Sayaka said, gently pushing her friend.

"Come on, Nyannyan!" Yuko walked towards Haruna and grabbed her hand, pulling the girl into the water. Haruna let the squirrel girl be, since she wasn't being groped.

They all started to splash water into each other. With everyone running around in the water and laughing, Riku was convinced to join the fun. As long as he stayed in the sun, he would dry fast. So there were more laughs and splashing. Then they started to play with the ball. It was being thrown randomly, but most of the time, Sae or Yuko got hit by it.

"Mou! Watching Yuko get hit isn't fun anymore," Haruna complained.

"Hey, why don't we bury someone in the sand?" Riku suggested.

"That sounds fun!" Sae said cheerfully.

"Yeah! But who?" Yuko asked. The four looked at her. "NO! Why me?" She squeaked.

"Because you are the smallest here," Sayaka answered.

"NO!" Yuko insisted.

"If you let us bury you, Haruna will give you a kiss!" Sae suggested. Yuko's eyes went wide and she smiled.

"What?! N.." Haruna started to protest, but Sae gave her a pleading look. "Ok."

"Horaaay! You can bury me!"

They started to dig a hole in the sand. Even Yuko helped. Then, Yuko laid on the hole, and Riku, Haruna, Sae, and Sayaka started to cover her body with sand. When they finished, it was so tight that Yuko couldn't move.

"My kiss now, Nyannyan!" Yuko asked happily. Haruna knelt down, holding her own hair to prevent it from falling on Yuko's face, and kissed Yuko's nose. "Mou! It had to be on my lips!" Yuko complained.

"Hmm." Haruna pretended to think about it. "Not today! But here is a consolation gift." Then, she kissed Yuko's cheek. Haruna stood up and walked away. Yuko was happy because she won two kisses in a row from Nyannyan .

"Man! I'm dead!" Riku said, dropping himself onto the mat Mariko used that morning. Soon, he was fast asleep. Haruna laid down on the mat beside Riku, wondering why she had kissed that perverted squirrel twice. Sayaka went to swim all her energy out. Sae sat on the last mat and watched Sayaka.

Meanwhile, on the veranda: Minami brought a maid with her. She sat between Kuu and Mariko. The maid was pushing one of the meal carts filled with warm waffles, different kinds of syrups, honey, plates, cutlery, and napkins. She placed a plate in front of everyone at the table, followed by the cutlery and the napkins. She beautifully arranged the waffles, the syrups and the honey on the table. There was one bottle per flavor.

"It looks delicious!" Kuu said, smelling the nice aroma.

"It is! I tasted one with blueberry syrup back in the kitchen!" Minami said with a smile. 'What a kid!' was the only thing Mariko could think. Kuu, Mayuyu, and Yuki smiled as well.

They started to help themselves. Before leaving, the maid said if they wanted more, they should ring a tiny bell she left on the table. As soon they started to eat, their favorites were decided. Mariko liked the apple syrup, Mayuyu liked strawberry syrup, Yuki liked grape syrup, and Minami and Kuu, despite the fact they both ate some of every syrup on the table, preferred honey. Once in a while their hands, met on the way of the honey bottle. Minami was trying to be kind to her favorite idol, but that was becoming an annoyance. And all of the waffles available on the table had been eaten.

"Let's order more!" Kuu said with mouth full of partially-chewed waffles. Then, Mayuyu rang the bell. Mariko saw a middle aged man, Yuuhi's father, walking onto the veranda before he laid down on a divan, near their table. Yuki looked at Mayuyu and saw her face was dirty with syrup. She grinned.

"Mayuyu, you look like a child with your face full of syrup." Yuki said while grinning, wiping Mayuyu's face with a napkin. She grabbed the girl's face with a hand and stared really close. "That's so cute!"

"You don't need to do that, Yuki," Mayuyu said, blushing.

"Hey, you can call me Yukirin." She leaned even closer. "Only cute people can call me Yukirin," She whispered. Mayuyu blushed even more.

"So... Yukirin... Can you stop doing that?"

"Doing what? Oh! Is that grape syrup?" Yuki asked smelling a purple spot on Mayuyu's cheek. "Yes, it is!" Then, she licked the dry syrup on the other girl face. Mayuyu shivered. She wasn't used to these kind of things.

"This!" She turned to face to Yuki and their noses met. Their lips were just few inches apart. Yuki was considering a lot of things in her mind when the maid arrived with her cart full of waffles and refills of syrup. They turned their faces towards the table, trying not to show how affected they were by that aw

kward position.

And then, the five started to eat again. For every waffle Mariko, Mayuyu, or Yuki ate, Minami and Kuu ate three. Again, the silent battle between Kuu and Minami for the bottle of honey began. Each time Kuu reached the bottle, Minami was placing it at her side of the table, and vice versa. But there was one time that when Minami touched the bottle, she felt a different hand. It was a slim and thin hand. Minami looked up the owner of the hand: Mariko.

"I want to use that!" Minami said.

"I want to, too. And my hand reached the bottle first. I'll only be a minute. Be patient," Mariko said raising the hand which held the bottle of honey.

"No! Knowing how evil you are, you might use all of the honey!" Minami replied, trying to reach Mariko's hand.

"Don't be stupid! I'm not a glutton like you!" Mariko was making things difficult for Minami. Miichan leaned over Mariko, shortening the distance between them.

"Old woman! Please! Gimme the honey!" They were so close now, that they could feel each other's breathing. Mariko was teasing Minami with her eyes.

"It's so good to see that you two are getting along so well!" said female a voice behind Minami and Mariko. The two turned their heads before quickly returning to their normal position.

"Kayo-chan!" Mariko was startled. In front of them was couple hosting the weekend.

"Yuuhi!" Minami couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Going nuts about honey? That's so like you!" Yuuhi said, laughing. "Mariko, don't mind this girl; she's just a kid." He said, patting Minami's head.

"I'm not a kid! I have a job! Did you know that?!" Minami replied, a bit upset.

"Good for you, Minami!" He said, smiling.

"Here is your honey, Minegishi-san," Mariko said while giving Minami the bottle, pretending to be nice.

"Thank you, Shinoda-san!" Minami took the bottle and served herself. They looked as if they wanted to tear each other's throats apart.

"By the way, I wanted to introduce the boys to Kayo-chan. I can see Kuu is here, but where are the other two?" Yuuhi asked, changing the subject.

"Kuu don't know where Riku and Kai are. We came here before they decided what they wanted to do." Kuu answered after swallowing a big piece of waffle.

"Ok, Kuu. This is my wife, Kayo. Darling, this Kuu from Persona." Yuuhi introduced the two to each other.

"Kuu~su! Osu!" This was his signature greeting. He smiled at the woman.

"I'm Kayo. Nice to meet you." She bowed her head in a respectful way.

"Well, we'll meet the others later at the party," Yuuhi said. Then he noticed something. "Oh! Otou-san is sleeping here! Please, don't mind it when he starts snoring. Excuse us," He said with a smile. And then, the couple was gone again. The five looked each other, wondering why that would matter.

For the third time, they asked for more waffles. Luckily, the maid brought a refill for the honey. With the bottle filled, there were no worries of it running out, and the battle started again. Mayuyu, Yuki, and Mariko were amazed by the amount of food the two could still eat. In this third round, the three girls just eat two waffles each. But Kuu and Minami were still going at full speed.

The competition reached the climax when both of them grabbed the bottle at the same time. They looked like they wanted to kill each other. Yuuhi's father snored a bit loudly behind them. Kuu and Minami both tightened their grip. They stood up, struggling for the possession of the honey.

"I grabbed it first!" Kuu said.

"I grabbed it first!" Minami said. 'It was a draw." Yuki, Mariko, and Mayuyu thought, watching the scene in amusement.

The two kept arguing back and forth, their responses shooting faster towards each other. They tightened even more grip on the bottle. Then, they heard a 'pop' and the bottle's cover went flying across the veranda together with its sticky content. The cover hit the floor with a tiny noise, but the honey was spread all over Yuuhi's father's left leg. He snored louder again. Kuu and Minami froze. Mariko, Mayuyu, and Yuki's eyes went wide. They just stood there, speechless.

After a few seconds, Mayuyu asked, "What you guys are going to do now?"

Minami looked at her friend, and then at the man's leg. A grim look appeared on her face. She looked at Kuu and he seemed to understand the girl. They placed the bottle on the table, forgetting the competition. Kuu licked his finger which had honey spilled on it.

"What?" Mariko asked. She either didn't understand or didn't want to understand.

"Does someone have a handkerchief?" Minami asked out of nowhere.

"Here." Kuu put his clean hand in his pocket and handed Minami his handkerchief.

"This is going to be funny, but I think it's better if we stay away," Mayuyu said to Yuki. Yuki grabbed Mayuyu's hand. 'It's going to be funny just for you, but maybe not for those two…' Yuki thought.

Mariko settled in her chair. Minami and Kuu approached the sleeping man. The girl unfolded the handkerchief. Then, she carefully placed it on the man's leg and waited the honey be absorbed the cloth. The man muttered something. Kuu and Minami looked at each other and silently counted to three. Each one gripped one end of the handkerchief and pulled at once. The honey on the leg stuck his leg hair, so when they pulled the handkerchief, the hairs were plucked.

"MINAMI!" The man woke up in a mixture of pain, fright, and anger. He stood up in one movement with an indescribable expression. Minami and Kuu ran away, laughing loudly. Mariko gave a tiny smile. She had to admit that it was a bit funny. Yuki's eyes widened. She tightened her grip on Mayuyu's hand, but when she saw the girl laughing, she lowered her head and laughed covertly. The man, still confused, ran after Minami and Kuu.

Meanwhile, Kai's group headed to the beach. They saw as Yuko dragged Riku past them. It was a rather funny scene. Riku wore a desperate expression. Moments later, Haruna, Sayaka, and Sae reached the group. They greeted each other and laughed, talking about Yuko's earlier behavior. Then, the three went ahead, and Kai's group turned to the west. They walked alongside the seashore.

They talked about their likes and dislikes, the weather, and tons of other things. Everyone talked, even Rena, who was the shyest in the group. Atsuko noticed Takamina's height was almost the same as Kai's, maybe one or two centimeters shorter. She smiled at that thought. Jurina was constantly looking at the shells on the shore and showing them to Rena.

"Rena! Look!" Jurina ran happily towards the girl, holding something. "It's a heart-shaped twin shell! Isn't it cute?" Rena agreed, smiling. Jurina was holding a light pink heart-shaped bivalve shell with random brown streaks. It was probably only two centimeters long. Jurina put the shell in her pocket and kept walking.

"Hey, Kai!" the boy looked up at Atsuko. "How tall are you?" he was puzzled by the question.

"I'm exactly one meter and a half tall. Why?" Atsuko smiled. "What? Don't tell me I'm short for a boy, because I know I am!" He said, blushing.

"It's nothing. I think it's cute! I was just wondering if you and Takamina were about the same height," Acchan explained.

"What?!" Takamina looked at Kai. She hadn't realized that she was just bit shorter than the idol. "I'm one meter, forty-eight and a half centimeters…" she mumbled. Then, she blushed.

"Don't worry, Takamina. I think it's really lovely," Atsuko said, hugging the short girl from behind. The girl blushed even more. She was silently thankful that it was a short hug.

They noticed that the beach was really private. The more they walked away from the house, more it was becoming a wildness area. There was a field with dense undergrowth and spaced out trees. Soon, they reached the rocks that they saw not so far away from the house. Takamina and Jurina happily ran to the rocks. Kai wanted to run, too, but he thought that as the guy, he had to keep his composure. Atsuko and Rena watched the exited girls with a smile.

The five climbed the rocks and found a wonderful view. Not far from the sea was a wall of coral. That might be a great diving spot. Acorn shaped barnacles grew through the rocks to where the waves could constantly pass over them. Small sea animals ran from one side to another, hiding under tiny holes. Clouds could also be seen in the sky. They crossed over the rocks, and after climbing down to the other side, Jurina saw a cave.

"A cave! Let's explore it!" Jurina shouted. She climbed down faster and stopped in front of the cave entrance. A short way in could be seen, but it turned to the right at the end. After a few moments, the others were beside her.

"Come on! I don't think there might be a dangerous animal inside." Kai said, walking in. The girls couldn't help but follow.

Rena grabbed Jurina's arm. She was a bit afraid of dark places like that. Atsuko walked closer to Takamina. It's not that she was afraid; she just wanted to have someone to grab if something were to happen. After the right corner, the path sloped downwards and the floor started to get bit wet, as well as the walls. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived in a large cavern, with a lake and walls full of minerals that sparked with the light that shone through the lake. The sunlight was entering through an opening that they couldn't see. It was an astonishing view.

Outside, a heavy cloud covered the sun. Inside, the hidden room went black. Kai was still too surprised to react. Rena grabbed Jurina from the front. So did Atsuko with Takamina. Jurina's heart was beating fast. She didn't think. They were almost the same height, but Rena was bit taller. It wasn't hard for Jurina to find Rena's lips. An electrifying sensation caressed her body as she gently hugged the girl. Rena was startled by the sudden kiss. Her mind went all blank. Her heart skipped faster than she could ever have thought it could. She completely relaxed. What could that sensation could be?

Atsuko held Takamina so tight that the shorter girl could barely breathe. Acchan was much taller than Takamina. After a few seconds of struggling, the shorter girl was able to make the taller girl loosen her grip. Now, she could think about the situation she was in. First thing she noticed was that her head was between two soft spots. She found that they was smooth and soft. It was a nice feeling. Was that the reason Yuko liked this so much? A shiver went down her spine. Her head was between Acchan's breathes! She froze. Atsuko felt the urge to squeeze the girl in her arms. She just wanted to steal the girl away and turn her into a pillow so that she could hug her every day.

The cloud covered the sun for a few seconds, but to the girls, it seemed like forever. As soon as the light returned to the room, Rena turned purple and ran out of the cave. Atsuko released Takamina, but the girl didn't seem to be awake, despite the fact her eyes were wide open. Jurina ran after Rena. Kai walked out calmly. Atsuko grabbed Takamina by her arm and dragged her out. Jurina found Rena quietly sitting on a rock, looking at the sea. She felt bit guilty about the kiss. How would the other girl act towards her after that? Not long after, the other three joined the two girls, and they walked back to the house. It was a silent journey.

After what seemed a long walk, they arrived to where Riku's group was. Riku was sleeping on the mat. Haruna was sunbathing, lying on her stomach. Yuko was buried in the sand with a stupid expression on her face. Sae was looking at the sea, not blinking. Sayaka was swimming, but it looked like she was finishing her exercise. The group decided to head back to their respective rooms to rest. They were next the house when Kai felt a wicked shiver on his body. He stopped to rub his arms.

"Are you okay?" Atsuko asked. The boy had seemed fine during their walk.

"Yeah! This just happens when…" Kai stopped. Was it true? No way!

"Kaaaaaiiiiiiii!" shouted a tall woman in white with long silkly black hair as she jumped onto the shortest member of Persona.


	5. The last day

The last day

The girls looked at the scene incredulously. That was unbelievable! They didn't know what surprised them more: Persona or that woman.

"Ra… Ray!" Kai said, astonished, pulling away from the girl. Now, they had their assurance: that woman was the top-selling charismatic diva, Ray. "What are you doing here? Where is Sarukawa-sachou?" he was using a harsh tone of voice. The boy who had been kind all day was now crusty. That meant something was wrong.

"I looked at your schedule. It was written that you had a private show today, and also showed the address. I came here without him. He must be crazy, looking for me now," she answered like it was nothing, and she completely ignored the girls. Atsuko, Takamina, Jurina, and Rena turned incredulity into confusion. One thing they could sense was that an awkward atmosphere was starting to surround the couple. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Why did you come? You know I don't want to…" he started, but the diva stopped him.

"I know… But I really needed to talk to you," Ray said with a sad face that Kai simply couldn't resist. He sighed. It was obvious that he was giving the diva a chance to explain herself. Atsuko cleared her throat.

"Excuse us. We'll back to our rooms," Atsuko said, pushing the other three girls into the house. The couple was left alone.

As soon as the girls walked into the living room, they found another strange situation. A middle aged man was scolding Minami and Kuu, who were sitting on a couch. Both were holding a fake guilty expression. From the large window behind the couch, Mariko was watching the scene, trying to hide a satisfactory smile. Yuki and Mayuyu were beside Mariko. Yuki was feeling sorry for the two, but she knew it was their own fault. Mayuyu was just having fun with that whole situation. Atsuko, Takamina, Jurina, and Rena were stunned, not knowing what to do.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop playing these kind of pranks, Minami?!" he shouted with a bright red face. Jurina had never seen her uncle so angry. Except, perhaps, when Minami plays a weird prank on him, and that seemed to be the case.

"But, uncle, your leg looks way better now. I think you'd have more charm if you have your leg shaved," Minami said with an innocent smile. He was about to scream at Minami when a woman's voice echoed through the living room.

"What is happening here?" Saeko asked, walking downstairs with Marilyn hanging on her arm. Kuu widened his eyes. He could already hear the sound of the whip. Yuuhi's father noticed the desperate look on the boy's face.

"I'm just reprehending my niece here," he said, pointing at Minami. "She has to learn to stop playing pranks on her elders." Kuu sighed in relief.

"Pretty wise of you. So, that boy over there has nothing to do with it? Because if he does, I'm afraid we are going to have a little talk later," Saeko said with a sadistic smile. Kuu shivered.

"Well, he was there. But I guess Minami did everything alone," he said, placing the entire blame on Minami's shoulders. In the end, he was nice. He noticed the boy would be troubled if that woman discovered the truth.

"Good to know," Saeko said, looking suspiciously at the boy. She walked out of the house with Marilyn. Kuu sighed deeply in relief.

"Minami, find someone else to give you a ride tomorrow. This is your punishment," he said, finishing the matter. Then, he turned around and walked upstairs to his room. No one wanted to say a word.

"Don't worry, Miichan. I'm sure Sayaka will be glad to give you a ride," Takamina said, breaking the silence.

"Sure! I'll ask her later," Minami said, leaning back in the couch.

"And what did you find on your walk?" Yuki asked, leaning over the window. Rena, Jurina, and Takamina blushed. Then, the four started to talk about the things they saw along the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sayaka saw Kai's group approaching from the water. She swam back to the coast, but the group didn't wait for her. She knew she had to get out of the water, because her fingers were getting wrinkled. Sayaka walked towards Sae, who was looking at her.

"Sae, why are you staring at me?" Sayaka had noticed the other girl's gaze since they were playing with the ball earlier.

"Ahm..." 'It's because I'm all messed up because of you!?' Sae thought, but couldn't say that out loud. "You're in great physical shape." That was all she could say.

"Thanks. I work out and practice sports every day." Then Sayaka noticed that the sun was already going down. "Come on. We have to unbury Yuko."

"Yeah! That's true! Haruna, wake up Riku and let's go!" Sae said cheerfully and stood up.

Haruna sighed, turned around, and sat up. She looked at Riku, who was beautifully sleeping. She smiled at him, and then touched his shoulder to wake him up.

"Hey, let's go unbury that perverted squirrel," Haruna said with a soft tone of voice. Riku slowly opened his eyes. He yawned while stretching. Then, he sat up, looked at Haruna, and nodded.

The four walked to Yuko's sleeping head. Without anyone asking, Haruna kneelt down and poked Yuko's forehead. Yuko tilted her head to both sides, then opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Haruna's face.

"Hm... I died and I'm in heaven now," she said sleepily, widening her smile. Haruna's head was close to her's. Haruna stood up fast to hide her blush.

They dug until Yuko could move again. Yuko moved her legs and arms with certain difficulty. She sighed in relief because she was starting to lose senses in her extremities. She stood up with Sae's help. Yuko shook the sand off of her body.

The five walked back to the house just to find everyone chatting in the living room, except Kai, who was nowhere to be seen. Sayaka was still wet, and Yuko was still dropping sand everywhere. Together, they left a dirty trail around the house. Sayaka excused herself, placed Yuko over her shoulders, and walked upstairs. The squirrel girl complained, squeaking and struggling, dropping more sand along the way. After a few moments, Yuko's voice could still be heard from upstairs. And of course, everyone laughed.

"Does anyone know where Kai is?" Riku wanted to know, because it was getting late and they had to dress up for the show.

"When we were at the door, Ray appeared out of nowhere and jumped into him," Takamina answered.

"We left before they actually started a conversation. They might have gone to a private place," Atsuko added. Riku and Kuu looked at each other with a worried expression.

"Come on, Kuu! Let's find him!" Riku said, urging on his team mate. Kuu quickly stood up and they walked out the living room in a hurry. The girls got quite confused. And finally, something clicked.

"Oh, my god! Ray?! The top-selling charismatic diva, Ray?!" Haruna amazed herself. She couldn't believe in her ears. She was a great fan of Ray.

"Yeah. Herself in flash and bones," Atsuko said, seeing her friend's eyes sparkle. She sighed. "Oh, dear, maybe another time. I don't know where her head was, but she ignored us all." Atsuko knew what her friend was thinking, but tried to not upset her.

"Maybe when she's finished with Kai!" Yuki said, trying to put a smile on Haruna's face.

"Okay. For now, I'll go to my room." Haruna was still a bit sad. She slowly walked upstairs. Atsuko bowed her head in an apologetic gesture and followed Haruna.

"Well, since the fun is over, I'll go swim before the sun goes completely down," Mayuyu said, standing up.

"I'll go with you, Mayuyu!" Yuki said energetically. Mayuyu started to walk towards the beach.

"So don't fall behind, Yukirin." Mayuyu said with a tiny smile without turning her head. Yuki followed her. Sae didn't like to hear the young girl call Yuki by that nickname. How come the girl got the permission to use it if Sae herself didn't?

"Ano... I'll go to my room too. I'm tired from the walk," Rena said, heading to her room. The truth is that she wanted to think about everything that happened. Jurina waited a few moments and followed the girl.

"Well, I think I'll take a bath. Sae, can you show me where I can get a towel?" Takamina said, looking at the tall girl.

"Sure! Come on!" Sae said with her usual bright smile, and they started to walk towards the room. Miichan blinked, looked around the empty living room, and stopped her gaze at Mariko.

"What's up, Gachapin?"

"Why are the two of us always left alone?" Minami asked, almost suffering.

"I don't know. Maybe it's fate," Mariko answered the girl with bored eyes.

* * *

Somewhere in the house's huge yard, Kai took Ray to a place where he knew they would be alone. At least, he thought they would. He avoided every place he had passed through with the girls and where he could see people. They ended up in a beautiful garden with a wooden bench in the center.

"So, what do you want?" Kai roughly asked. Ray just stood there with her head down, her heir falling over covering her face. That was atypical behavior. Kai was becoming stressed; he didn't want to be in diva's presence. "You know I don't want to talk to you. You hurt Riku's feelings."

"Kai..." Ray started.

"If you don't have anything useful to say, please go away," Kai said with a surly demeanor, placing a hand on diva's shoulders. He could feel her trembling. Ray sat down on the bench gracefully and covered her face with both hands.

"Sorry..." She was crying. That melted Kai's heart. "I... I don't understand... I've always been the most famous girl in Japan... Everybody loves me..." she sobbed. Kai sat down next to Ray and listened to her carefully.

"Don't cry..." he said, softly wiping her tears with his fingers.

"But I never fallen in love with anyone..." She sobbed again. "That's why, since I fell for you, I don't know what to do... I don't know... I don't know how to act. I'm feeling like an idiot..." She was expressing her feelings. Kai cupped her cheeks with both hands and raised her head. He couldn't name the feeling that was making his heart beat so hard. It was aching. He preferred to see her smiling.

"Ray... Don't cry anymore..." Kai used his thumbs to wipe the tears that kept rolling out of her eyes.

"Sorry... I was being so selfish... I'm just lost..." she said, looking him into his eyes. He kept the eye contact.

"Just don't cry anymore. You just have to be yourself and respect others personal space." He could see the despair in her gradually vanish. How could he still be angry at her when she showed such deeply regret? That side of Ray was so cute. They were just locked into each other's gaze. The sun setting was surrounding them with a golden aura. Their heads were slowly leaning towards each other.

"Kai! We finally found you!" Riku said, approaching. Kai jumped off the bench.

"What?! I wasn't thinking that she's pretty!" Kai said without thinking. As soon as he realized what he said, he blushed furiously.

"Hurry up! We have to get dressed for the show!" Kuu said. The two boys looked puzzled at the couple.

"Stay and watch the show if you want. Just be nice to the girls." Kai joined the boys. He looked back just to see Ray's red face.

"He said I'm pretty..." Ray whispered, blushing. She leaned back on the bench, still thinking about how awesome Kai was. The guys walked back to the house.

"What did she want with you?" Riku asked along the walk.

"She wanted to apologize. I think she was just lost..."

"Gosh! You are just too soft on her," Riku sighed.

"I'll make sure she apologizes to both of you."

"Great!" Kuu said, making a face. And the silence reigned over the final steps to their room.

* * *

Sayaka opened the door to the room with one hand, trying to balance Yuko over her shoulders. The squirrel girl was still struggling. Sayaka walked into the room with large steps, going straight to the bathroom. She placed the small girl into the empty bathtub.

"Mou, Sayaka! Why you did that?" Yuko squeaked.

"Calm down, Yuko. I know you wanted to stay downstairs, but you're full of sand. You would leave the living room dirtier than you already did." Sayaka explained.

"And you're all wet. What's the point?" Yuko asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just clean yourself up for your Nyannyan. Come on. I'll help." Sayaka sighed. Yuko gave a huge smile. The taller one went to the room and got two towels from a drawer. When she went back to the bathroom, Yuko was already naked. She locked the door behind her.

* * *

Haruna entered the room like a hurricane. She didn't notice the door was already open. What was wrong with her? She knew that not being able to see the charismatic diva Ray wasn't the reason for her spoiled behavior. What was it, then?

"Mou, Yuko! Calm down! I already told you that if you rub it with too much strength it's gonna hurt!" Haruna heard Sayaka's voice from the bathroom door.

"Sorry. I prefer when you do it to me," Yuko lamented. Atsuko walked in the room to see Haruna really close to the bathroom door. She shut the door and walked towards her friend.

"Let's change positions again." Sayaka sighed. Atsuko looked confused at Haruna, who returned the gaze. "And try to copy my movements later." Haruna and Atsuko heard the sound of water.

"Uaaah... Sayaka... You have a goddess's fingers..." Yuko moaned. "How come you are so good at it when you're the strongest among us?"

"It's practice! I've been practicing it for a long time now," Sayaka said in a firm tone. The two girls overhearing behind the door raised their eyebrows.

"Okay! So, let me do it to you again!" Yuko asked cheerfully. Atsuko and Haruna blushed. What the heck they were doing in that bathroom? Haruna didn't want to know. It was outrageous to hear all of. She walked away from the door, puzzled by her own feelings. Why? Why she couldn't stand to hear that? They could be doing anything. Anything! Yes! Urgh! No! Atsuko thought Haruna's reaction so funny that she wanted to laugh. But she also wanted to hear where that conversation would go.

"Yuko! Don't scratch! Watch out for your nails! Softer!" Sayaka said between tiny moans. "Yes! That's it!" She left out a loud moan. "Perfect! You're getting it! That's the way you do it!" At that point, Haruna couldn't stand anymore. She walked out the room, stomping hard. She sat on the first chair she found on the hallway, catching a few of her friends' attention. Atsuko almost laughed loudly.

"Ah! I wish I could do this to Nyannyan..." Yuko sighed. Atsuko smirked. She had enough. She walked out the door, satisfied. She liked the squirrel girl from the beginning, and now she knew the reason. That girl was funny for sure. Atsuko sat on a chair in the room with a smile and waited.

When Sayaka and Yuko stepped out the bathroom, tangled in their towels, they found Atsuko lost in thoughts with a grin on her face. Yuko brought her back to reality. Sayaka informed her the bathroom was ready to be used again. When Atsuko walked in the bathroom, she found it looking like it had been tidied by a professional. She was amazed.

Sayaka dressed a tight black paints, a large dark green blouse with a large belt on her waist, and high heels. Yuko put on a skirt with flower pattern and a pink sleeveless shirt with high heels as well. They walked out the room and found Haruna sleeping in a weird position in a chair. Sayaka whispered to Yuko to leave the girl alone. Yuko smiled and stopped while the taller kept walking. She looked at Haruna's sleeping face and thought it was cute. She leaned closer and kissed Haruna's cheek. Then, she ran towards Sayaka, grinning. Haruna woke up feeling good and having a nice smell of soap.

* * *

At the beach, Mayuyu took off her cruise dress and walked in the water. It was warmer than probably was earlier. That was Mayu's favorite time to enter in the water. She looked at Yuki, who was behind her, and give her a tiny smile.

"Yukirin, isn't it a great sunset?" She asked calmly. Yuki nodded in agreement, giving the younger a graceful smile. "The water got warmer in the sunset. I wonder if it's because it touches the sea when it's falling down," Mayu said dreamily. Yuki knew that wasn't the correct answer, but nodded again.

'Oh, lord, this girl is way cuter than I thought.' Yuki thought, smiling. "Let's dive!" Yuki offered a hand, which Mayuyu grabbed. They counted to three and dived into the water.

"I want to go deeper." Mayu released Yuki's hand and swim to the deep sea.

"Mayuyu, wait!" Yuki swam after Mayuyu. When she finally reached the younger girl, they couldn't touch the ground with their feet. "It's too deep." Yuki said with salt water entering her mouth.

Mayuyu smiled. Then, a cold water current passed through Mayu's back. The girl shivered and unconsciously wrapped herself around Yuki with her arms and legs. Yuki shivered, but for another reason. Their faces were really close again. And this time, Yuki knew nothing could interrupt them.

"What happened?" Yuki asked looking into Mayu's eyes. Mayuyu could feel the other girl's breath. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Cold water…" Mayuyu was locked into Yuki's gaze. The distance between their faces was shortening. But they didn't see the huge wave behind them. The wave hit the two strongly. The strength pulled Mayu over Yuki and their lips met for a second. The two were dragged back to the sand. Coughing, they walked out if the water with their minds spinning in full speed. They lay on the sand to think and breathe.

"It's going to rain later…" was all Yuki could say while looking at the sky. Their fun in the ocean was over.

* * *

Jurina knocked twice before entering the room. She found Rena looking out the window. Jurina silently closed the door behind her and stood in the middle of the room.

"Ano... Rena-chan..." she called towards the other girl, who turned. "Sorry about the kiss," Jurina said, bowing. Then, she rose again and looked Rena into her eyes. "But I really mean it."

Rena didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting that. She looked out the window again and now she could see a couple in the garden outside. She recognized them as Kai and Ray. She watched the scene, although she didn't know what they were talking about. Rena saw Kai's reaction to whatever Ray said and she understood what Riku said at lunch. She smiled sadly and realized that she, herself, needed to be honest with her feelings as well. That silence was increasing Jurina's anxiety.

"I know we just met yesterday, but I've come to like you a lot. And I don't want to see you with a sad face. You're much prettier when you smile." Jurina blushed furiously. She ran out of the room without noticing Rena's reaction. Rena blushed as well and kept looking at the scene in the garden. Jurina vanished again until Persona's show.

* * *

Sae and Takamina walked in the room, having a friendly chat. While Sae got the towels, Takamina got her change of clothes.

"Hey, Takamina. Let's get in together," Sae suggested, handing over a towel to the smaller girl. The girl flinched and widened her eyes.

"No!" Takamina said, blushing and running to the bathroom. Sae tried to run after her, but Takamina was faster and locked the door before Sae got to her.

"Come on! We're both girls; there's nothing different in our bodies," Sae insisted.

"NO!"

"Okay. I got it. You're too shy to show me your body." Sae sighed and walked away, looking for another place to take a bath.

* * *

Mariko and Minami stayed in the living room for a couple of minutes. Silently, the two decided to head back to their room. It was obvious to them that they would take a bath and change clothes. Why they wanted to do it at the same time is a mystery, even to themselves. Minami closed the door behind her and Mariko closed the window.

"Why are you closing the window? Do you think anyone is going to want to look at your skinny body?" Minami asked, teasing.

"Well, you looked at it," Mariko countered.

"I had no choice!" Minami slightly blushed.

"You could have turned around, Gachapin," Mariko said in a bored tone. Then, she started to undress herself. Minami was completely blushing by now. 'Her reactions are so funny,' Mariko thought.

"Are you going to harass me again?" Minami asked, widening her eyes.

"Who harassed you? It was consensual, and you liked it," Mariko teased. "Besides, I'll just take a bath. Wouldn't you do that, too?"

"I can't remember! So it was harassment! And I won't get naked in front of you!" Minami protested. Mariko sighed.

"Whatever. And if you think that bed sheet hid something, you are completely wrong." Mariko said with a dirty smile. Minami turned purple.

"Right!" Miichan shouted making a face. "You go first. I'll wait here." She sat on a nearby chair and crossed her arms. Mariko grinned. Naked, she walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

The sound of water and the sweet scent of the soap were making Minami dizzy. She stood up and started to arrange her things that she'd need for her turn in the bathroom. Mariko was fast and walked out the bathroom, humming a song. She was dripping water while Minami watched her walk towards the drawer and get a towel.

"What?" Mariko asked.

"Nothing! My turn!" Then Minami got in the bathroom with her towel and her clothes. Mariko dressed and waited for Minami for no logical reason.

Minami couldn't finish zipping her dress, so she went to check if Mariko was still in the room. Minami was holding her strapless dress tight to prevent it from falling. She found Mariko sitting on the bed, looking into a small bag, choosing jewelry.

"Hey, old mummy! Help me, please," Minami asked. Mariko looked up and felt that she wanted to smile. Minami was quite impressed by the taller woman clothes. She has good taste for fashionable clothes. She was wearing a stylish skirt and a blouse that fell from one shoulder.

"Just zip the dress?" Mariko asked. Minami nodded. With one hand, Mariko pulled Minami's wet hair out the way, revealing the smaller bare back. 'She has a beautiful back…' Mariko thought. Minami felt a delicate touch on her back and shivered. Mariko noticed that tiny reaction. She used her two hands: one to support and other to pull the zipper up. Mariko purposely caressed Minami's back in the process; just to make the girl shiver more. When Mariko was done, Minami felt an indescribable feeling.

* * *

Kai dressed up fast so that he could check up Ray was still there. He found her at the same spot he had left her at several minutes ago. Kai called Ray and they walked back to the house. A few girls were already there, like Sayaka, Yuko, Takamina, Atsuko, and Rena. Kai was introducing the diva to the girls when Haruna walked down the stairs. Her eyes sparkled and she ran towards the idol. Ray greeted all the girls reluctantly. What if one of those girls wanted to steal her Kai away? No. She knew Kai only had eyes for her.

The group had a glimpse of Mayu and Yuki running towards their own rooms. The two were in a hurry because they knew they were already late. They met Sae on their way. A few moments later, Minami and Mariko appeared downstairs. Only Jurina hadn't been seen for a while. Minami knew Jurina must be hidden some place, that she wanted some privacy. So, she told everyone to go ahead, because Jurina would catch them up later.

The idol group had to meet their sachou for last-minute instructions. The group went outside, where a small stage was set up. It was like the night before; with a dance floor and a couple of tables around it. Ray sat on a table near the stage. The girls sat around the diva still talking about all that they had done during the day. Ray was still thinking about Kai's reaction and the cute way he said that she's beautiful. She was holding a disdainful expression.

Moments later, Persona was announced at the stage. The girls stood up and neared the stage. The other guests did the same. Ray kept where she was, just looking at the stage. Jurina arrived at the same time the boys stepped in the stage. They sang their own music, few covers and finally their debut song: 3 Seconds. Some girls squealed, others just stood there watching and other ones were dancing. Kai always looked at Ray and when their eyes met, he gave her a smile. In the middle of the show, Ray silently stood up and walked away. She left the house without a word.

Kai found this kind behavior strange coming from the diva. She used to be all smiles and possessive. But he had to concentrate on the show. As soon as the show was over, Saeko allowed the boys to stay at the party, since they got along so well with the girls. A DJ assumed the duty to entertain the guests with dancing music.

The group danced in all kind of possible ways. Disco music was sure the best! Everyone danced their own way and it was fun like that. Sae was making weird movements with her arms. Soon, everyone was following her. The group danced together like that for an entire song.

Sae's gaze was glued on Yuki just to make sure the other girl didn't hang on Mayu too much. But she also kept an eye on Sayaka. Rena hung around Atsuko and Haruna, but it wasn't like she was avoiding Jurina. Yuko was trying everything she could to be near Haruna, but she was being ignored. Atsuko danced with Takamina sometimes, but the short girl seemed to be too shy around Atsuko. Sayaka was looking after Yuko, just to make sure the squirrel girl didn't do anything perverted; and danced with most of the girls and boys. Minami found Kuu to be an unexpectedly great dance partner. Jurina was dancing around Mayu and Minami, but sometimes she tried to dance with Rena. Mariko was dancing with everyone and taking tons of pictures with her camera.

When Haruna finally gave up on ignoring Yuko and accepted her invite to dance, the DJ played a slow music. Atsuko was trying to dance with Takamina. Jurina was finally pairing up with Rena. Sae was with Yuki, like the entire night, but still kept an eye on Sayaka, who was dancing with Riku. Yuki was quietly looking at Mayu, who was having fun with Kuu. Minami and Mariko looked at each other silently saying: I'm not gonna dance to slow music with you! So they walked away to that same path they used the night before. Kai took a break to send a message to Ray.

This time, Mariko and Minami were in silence. When the two reached the beach, they looked up to the sky. It wasn't a starry sky like the other night. The sky was cloudy. The two stood there, wondering if it was going to rain.

Yuko had a satisfied smile, but she didn't try anything perverted because she knew she would lose that moment. Sae and Yuki were lost in their own thoughts. Rena faced her feelings and whispered on Jurina's ear.

"I don't know if my kind of like is the same as yours, but I like you. So let's be friends until I discover what kind of feelings I have for you." Hearing this, Jurina gave her best smile.

"Un!" Jurina whispered back cheerfully, and then she gently embraced Rena, who blushed.

Minami and Mariko got startled by a lightning. They walked back to the group and found them crazily dancing to disco music. Moments later, a light rain started to fall. The light drops turned into a pouring rain, and everyone started to run towards the house.

"I never fail!" Yuki said with a winning smile. The group looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about, except for Mayuyu, who had heard the girl saying it was going to rain later earlier.

The first ones to go change clothes was the Persona group. Jurina, Minami, Yuko, and Sae looked at each other and grinned. They knew what they wanted to do and excused themselves. Mayuyu understood as well and followed, because she knew it was going to be fun. The others took a while to understand, but when they did, they hurriedly tried to reach the first group.

"What are you think you're doing?" Sayaka asked to the four who were trying to sneak a peek through a door. She was the first one who got there. Mayu was standing behind the four.

"We just want to look at their bare skin," Jurina said.

"Yeah! They never appeared without their shirts!" Yuko added. "We want to see their flat male chests." A latecomer was running towards them, but she couldn't stop in time. The others didn't notice her.

BAM!

Everyone was pushed into the room, falling over each other. The owners of the room looked at them, frightened. The girls hoped to find three boys changing. Instead, they found three girls.

"EEEH!?"

The taller girl rushed and pulled the twelve girls inside, locking the door behind her. The three strange girls looked at each other and sighed. Someone was going to ask who they were, but they saw three suits and three wigs on the bed. It clicked, but they didn't want to believe it.

"Oh, my god! Two Nyannyans! I'm in heaven!" Yuko squealed, looking at the taller strange girl. The girl blushed and Haruna straightened her eyes. Sayaka messed up her hair in confusion.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sayaka asked. The others were still stunned. The three girls sighed again.

"The Persona guys are actually fictional characters," the tallet started.

"They're the three of us disguised as men," the smallest one continued.

"We're sorry to deceive you girls!" the middle one said, bowing.

"Honto ni gomennasai!" The three of them bowed in unison. There was a moment of silence.

"Yay! I knew I wouldn't like a guy that much! Girls are the best!" Yuko said like she had won the lottery.

"No wonder Riku blushed that hard when you said that about him at lunch time," Atsuko commented. That broke the awkward atmosphere that was growing around them. Everybody laughed, except the tallest girl, who blushed.

"So, what's your name?" Takamina asked.

"I'm Wakamatsu Asahi. Bice to meet you! As you can see, I'm Riku," said the tallest girl.

"I'm Kawachi Nami. I'm Kai," said the smallest girl, raising her fist at shoulder height.

"I'm Otawa Hinata. Nice to meet you! I'm Kuu," said the middle girl making a 'v' with her fingers. The group analyzed the three and thought that they didn't seem much different from the boys they spent the day with. Maybe it was okay.

They started a conversation to try to see if they would get along with those girls like they did with the boys. They got their assurance that there was no difference. The three girls asked the others to keep it as a secret so that their sachou wouldn't find out that the girls had discovered their secret. The chat was going smoothly until someone remembered they were still wet and had to change or else they could get a cold. So the group split and headed back to their rooms. It was late, so they decided to go to bed already.

* * *

Jurina, Rena, and Mayu dried themselves and changed into sleeping clothes. Rena wore the same nightgown she used the night before. This time, Jurina was with light blue pajamas. And Mayu was wearing a frilly long camisole. Jurina and Rena sat on the bed and realized that Mayu was going to spend the night on the couch. The two looked at each other and came to a silent understanding.

"Mayuyu, come in the bed with us," Jurina offered.

"Yes. It's a big bed. We three can easily fit in," Rena added. Mayu looked at them and smiled. Then, the three lay on the bed, with Mayu between the WMatsui. The smaller one grabbed their hands and soon she was asleep. During the night, the WMatsui leaned closer to Mayu. They woke up with their friendship warm.

* * *

Sae, Yuki, and Takamina also dried themselves and changed into sleeping clothes. Takamina was going to spend the night in a spare mattress. She was so tired that as soon as she placed her head on the pillow, she blacked out. Yuki was sharing the bed with Sae, who was frustrated and wanted some fun. She started to caress Yuki.

"Mou, Sae, stop with that," Yuki said, moaning.

"Just a bit, please?" Sae insisted.

"I'm tired. Maybe another time," Yuki said, but she remembered the other girl wasn't going to give up so easily. "If I give you a kiss, will you be satisfied?"

"I can live with that." Then Yuki leaned over to Sae and kissed her. She remembered then why she liked doing this with Sae. Oh, lord, that was so complicated! They kept kissing until they fall asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Atsuko and Haruna wanted to take a bath before sleeping. Sayaka and Yuko just dried themselves and put on their nightgowns. Atsuko felt like she wanted to play a trick on the squirrel. While they were in the bath, she looked at Haruna with a grim smile.

"Mou, Acchan! Don't do that!" Haruna moaned from the bathroom. Yuko sharpened her hearing.

"Why not? I like when you moan like that!" Atsuko's voice said.

"Nyaa! Acchan!" Haruna moaned again. Yuko was now right by the door. "Oh! Don't touch me there!" She moaned really hard.

"NOOO! NYANNYAN!" Yuko screamed, pounding on the door. Haruna kept moaning. "Nooo! Let me in!" she squealed. Sayaka sighed. She grabbed the smaller girl and ordered her to be quiet. The squirrel girl struggled, so Sayaka had no choice. She had to use her secret weapon. She hit a certain point on Yuko's neck and the girl passed out. Then, she dragged her unconscious friend to their spare mattress and laid down with her. She grabbed Yuko in a way that even if the girl woke up, she wouldn't be able to move. In Yuko's dream, she was between two fluffy spots, but they weren't as perfect as Nyannyan's. For now, she could live with that. Atsuko wanted to laugh at the scene. Haruna just rolled her eyes. Sayaka woke up early and went to do her morning practice.

* * *

Minami and Mariko turned their backs to each other while they dried themselves and changed their clothes. When she turned again, Mariko found Minami in plain light pink pajamas and Minami found Mariko in a black strapped silky nightgown with roses embroidered on it. They just stared at each other.

"So, that's what you wear to sleep when you a not naked?" Mariko asked.

"Yeah!" Was all Minami could say. They kept looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Minami started to cry. Mariko was surprised and speechless. She approached the shorter girl. "It's really over now!" the girl sobbed hugging the taller one. Mariko was helpless. She slowly embraced the crying girl. She understood what Minami was feeling.

"I understand…" She tightened her grip. Mariko's arm could be thin, but they were strong. Minami felt so safe within them. "Come on. You should sleep now," Mariko said leading the girl to the bed. She laid Minami down and went turn off the light.

"Can you leave the lamp turned on?" Minami asked between sobs.

"Okay." Mariko was being so indulgent. What was wrong with her? She walked to her side of the bed and laid down. She turned to Minami, who was crying silently. Mariko touched the girl's shoulder and pulled her closer. She held Minami tight and they ended up intertwining their bodies. "You can cry as much as you want," she whispered.

"Thanks. Mariko..." Her voice was muffled because of Mariko's body. Minami sighed in relief. Finally hearing her name in Minami's voice made Mariko shiver more she had ever shivered before. She noticed the girl was already asleep.

"You're welcome, Minami…" And she let herself stare at Minami until she fell asleep. Minami woke up feeling renewed. Still with her eyes closed, she could feel arms holding her firmly, but gently. It felt safe. The scent of the embrace was intoxicating and pleasant. She smiled and wiggled a little. An arm moved and a hand was placed on her hip. She opened her eyes and looked up. Her heart skipped fast. Why? Why did Mariko make her feel that way? Mariko hummed something with a smile on her face. Why is she so thin, but her skin is so smooth and feels so nice? Minami didn't want to know the answer. Not now. She leaned even closer to Mariko and tried to sleep again. She didn't want to know why, but she liked it.

* * *

It was about ten when everybody was ready to leave. The girls exchanged phone numbers and emails. The Persona guys invited the girls to a show they were holding in a shopping mall the middle of the next week, even thought it struck them that the girls might have work or school at the time of the show. Minami and Mariko decided to ignore what happened that night. This time, no one knew, only the two of them. It was their secret. They had met for such short time, but they already held too many secrets together.

The party was over. The next day was Monday. They had to go back to their routine, their normal life.


	6. Returning to the routine

Returning to the routine

A tiny noise could be heard from far away. Minami turned to the other side of the bed, mumbling she wanted to sleep for five more minutes. Then, she remembered that Monday would be a special day at work, and she couldn't just arrive on time like always. The directors of the dance company where she was a trainee at would announce some changes, and that also included promoting a few employees. That could be her chance to be hired, and it would put Minami close to her second dream, which had become her top because of Yuuhi's wedding.

Minami sighed and pulled off the bed sheet. She shivered when the cold air touched her bare skin. Yes, she was naked. Minami's thoughts travelled back to two mornings ago. She really liked to sleep without her clothes on, and back then, she had overreacted. She should apologize. But every time Minami looked at Mariko, she wanted to start a quarrel and call the woman strange nicknames. It irritated Minami. She stood up and walked towards her bathroom. After a fast bath, she packed her work clothes, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Minami greeted cheerfully. It was early, and only her mother was awake at that time. Her father and her sister were still sleeping.

"Good morning, dear. You are up early. What happened?" Mrs. Minegishi asked her oldest daughter while finishing the first part of the breakfast.

"Yeah! Today is a big day," the girl answered, letting her mother serve the food.

"I hope everything goes well" Mrs. Minegishi smiled, looking at her daughter. Minami was eating her usual amount of food for breakfast. That meant she was having large portions of every food available. By the time she finished, her mother had to cook again.

"Mou, nee-chan! You ate everything we had for breakfast again!" complained a girlish voice. The girl walked in the kitchen wearing her pajamas. Her dark brown hair was messy, and she seemed to have her bed on her back.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm cooking more," the mother simply said. The girl sat in front of Minami and served herself some toast.

"At least I have sense of taste," Miichan said with a childish smile.

"Hey! I have sense of taste!" the younger sister protested.

"Tomochin, eating toast with peanut cream AND blueberry jam just shows that you don't." Tomochin scowled at Miichan.

"You two, don't start fighting so early in the morning!"

"We're not fighting. We're just showing our love to each other," Minami said winking to Tomochin.

"Yes! I love you, my gluttonous nee-chan" Tomochin smiled, showing a sharp canine.

"Love you, too, my tasteless imouto." Then Minami remembered. "Hey, don't you have school today? Isn't it a bit early for school, anyway?"

"Not today. I have a photo shoot today. It's for a rising new brand, AkaNeko: RedCat. Their clothes are really cute, and I'm looking forward to do it!" Tomochin said gleefully. Minami asked herself where she heard that name. She put it aside and stood up.

"Good for you! Show me the shots later. I have to go! Don't wanna be late." Minami ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. "Bye! Itekimasu!"

"Iterashai!" Tomochin and their mother waved cheerfully.

Minami walked to the train station with a smile on her face. She loved her family so much, and she wouldn't know what to do without them. Tomochin was her sister, but they were not blood related. Minami's father passed away when she was little, and her mother married again to a widower who also had a child. Miichan was seven, and Tomochin was four. That's why Tomochin is called Itano Tomomi and not Minegishi Tomomi. Minami took the role of big sister with pleasure. Tomochin is an idol under the name Kyoko Tanaka, and Minami likes to buy every little thing related to her sister.

Arriving at the station, Minami sighed in relief because she would get an empty train. It wasn't rush hour yet. A few stops later, she stepped out of the station in front of the theater of the dance company she worked at as a choreographer trainee.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, a cellphone rang. Persona's music filled the clean and neat room. A slim hand reached out the from underneath the cover sheet and grasped the gadget. She answered without checking who was calling.

"Mariko! You have to come here right now! I had some insight and drew tons of sketches for your PokerFace line!" Haruna said in a high pitched voice. Mariko put some distance between her ear and her gadget.

"Good morning to you, too. Can you please lower your voice? I don't want to start the day with a headache," Mariko said groggily. She shifted on the bed and sat up. Then, she rubbed her face and hair in one large movement.

"Oh! Sorry. Good morning. So hurry up. I want to know if you like them," Haruna said anxiously.

"Isn't it today the photo shoot for the new collection with the PokerFace line included?" Mariko asked, looking at her naked reflection in her wall mirror. She smiled, remembering a certain girl's overreaction two mornings ago. A tiny smile could be seen on the corner of her mouth.

"Yes! The staff members are already here to set things up. It will start at eight. It's just that I can't stop myself from sketching," Haruna answered, like she was thinking about her reasons.

"I think you have too much time to space out. Don't rush me. I'll be there at nine, or so. I have to go to the lab's office first. See you, Nyaro." She turned off the phone, smirking. Mariko started to call Haruna 'Nyaro' during yesterday's travel back. It was to tease about the Nyannyan thing. She liked it, though; it resonated well with Haruna.

Mariko stood up and dressed in a robe, wondering why she remembered Gachapin first thing in the morning. She expected not see the girl anytime soon. Minami gave her an irritating feeling that makes her want to strangle the girl. But Gachapin was nice when she was not calling her 'old mummy'. And Mariko really didn't want to receive a prank from her, because she won't be as nice as Yuuhi's father.

Walking towards the kitchen, Mariko thought about what she could have for breakfast. As always, she chose a healthy meal. She looked at the clock she had on her dining room: 7:30 am. It had to be a fast healthy meal, because she had to be at her office at eight. She prepared some fruit juice, sliced a papaya, and toasted two slices of whole-grain bread. Then, she took a fast bath, dressed up with formal, yet fashionable, work clothes, and drove straight to her office. She didn't have a driver simply because she hated people doing things for her, except when she asked for help.

When Mariko had almost arrived at the building, she saw an interesting scene. Rena was walking with a high school girl, who was desperately trying to hang on her. The two were smiling. Judging by the uniform, the girl was from a school five blocks away from the laboratory building. Straightening her eyes, Mariko recognized the high schooler: Jurina. Didn't that girl knew when someone needs a break? Mariko smiled grimly.

Mariko parked in her permanent parking lot. She greeted everyone on her way up to her office with a warm smile. Her employees admired her, but also feared her. Not in a bad way; it's just that Mariko made it clear who was the boss: her. And they showed respect.

The first thing she always sees when she enters her office is a large photo of her family. She smiled at her mother's and father's smiling faces. That was the only way she could see them now. When she was twenty, they died on an airplane accident, leaving the family business in her hands. Six years later she became the successful president of a corporation which researches diseases and studies, researches, and sells tomography machines: Shinoda's Medical Corporation. They were the best.

Mariko sighed, looking at a few folders that got stuck on her desk. 'Urgh. I skip work for one day and my assignments triple...' she thought. She sat down on her chair and quickly looked at the folders and ordered them by importance. Five of them were ordering dossiers, two of them were equipment request dossiers, and the rest was administrative paper. Mariko still had to go to Haruna's atelier.

Before driving to another part of the city to fulfill Haruna's wish, she headed to the Tomography Engine Research Laboratory.

"Good morning, Takayanagi-san," she greeted the department secretary and walked in the laboratory.

"Good morning, Dr. Togasaki," Mariko said to a middle aged man looking at monitors. He turned his attention to her.

"Oh! Good morning, Mariko! And good news! That new type of receptors seems to be working well," he said enthusiastically.

"Great! Now, where is Rena?" She asked, smiling.

"Matsui-san went to get more letterheads for the report," he answered looking back at the monitors. Moments later, Rena walked in the laboratory holding a bunch of papers.

"Morning, Mariko. How are you?" Rena asked, smiling.

"Marvelously well. How was your walk to work?" Mariko smiled back. Rena blushed. Mariko grinned.

"G... Good. I.. Met Jurina on my way here..." Rena stuttered. Mariko saw her chance.

"Well, you know that she's a jailbait, right?" Mariko asked, grinning. Rena widened her eyes and blushed even more. "Be careful, okay? I don't want one of my employees getting arrested in charge of pedophilia."

"It's not pedophilia! Jurina is..." She started, but the truth hit her hard. 'Oh my god! How old is Jurina? She was wearing a school uniform today... Which school was it?' Rena thought, panicking.

"Then, have a good day you two. I have to go. Bye." Mariko left the amazed researcher and panicked assistant trainee.

Satisfied, Mariko drove all the way to Haruna's atelier while thinking about Rena's reaction. She knew her friend hadn't thought about that matter. Mariko didn't mind who Rena had a crush on, but she wondered if Rena would accept an underage girl as a girlfriend, since she is a scrupulous person. 'Poor Jurina' was all she could think.

Luckily, a nearby parking lot was vacant. Mariko walked a block to Haruna's atelier. Mariko stopped in front of a three-floor-tall building and looked up. There was a plaque with the silhouettes of two stylish red cats and letters saying "AkaNeko: RedCat". The third floor was where Haruna lived. Mariko didn't want to go there for her own sake. Only god knows how messy that place could be. The second floor was Haruna's atelier, where she designed the clothes for her brand. It's was there where all her creations took form. The first floor sold the manufactured clothes of the accepted designs.

Mariko sighed and stepped in the building. A salesgirl recognized Mariko and directed her to the stairs that led to the second floor. The atelier had been tidied for the photo shoot, although it seemed that the session hadn't started yet. Mariko looked at her wrist watch: ten to nine.

"Mariko!" Haruna said, gracefully jumping into Mariko.

"Calm down. Why haven't things here started yet?" Mariko asked, trying to be patient.

"I wanted to wait for you!"

"I told you not to wait for me. Were you spacing out while talking on the phone with me?" Mariko hated when Haruna tuned off the world when they were talking about business.

"No! I knew you would arrive earlier then nine, so I asked them to wait." Haruna explained.

"Yeah, ten minutes early…" Mariko said ironically, patting Haruna's head. "Ok. Let's start this shoot. Tomo~mi!" Mariko called to Haruna's assistant. Two girls who were chatting looked at Mariko at the same time. The one with round cheeks and straight brown hair smiled and stopped arranging the other girl's clothes.

"Mariko-sama! Thank the lord you arrived! This air-headed boss of mine delayed this shoot for too long. And-" Mariko raised a hand, making Tomo~mi stop.

"Okay. I'm here now. See if the model needs something else, and I'll ask the photographer the same so that we can start." The girl sighed in relief and nodded to Mariko's order. The taller woman left to check up on the photographer, while the other girl walked back to the model.

"Kyoko-chan, do you need anything else?" Tomo~mi asked helpfully. Kyoko looked at her with curiosity.

"Actually, yes." Tomo~mi looked at the idol, waiting. "What's your name?" Tomo~mi was stunned by the question. "It's just that you've been here taking care of me for almost an hour. I should at least know your name. Right?" the idol smiled, showing her charming fangs. Tomo~mi blushed.

"My name is Kasai Tomomi," Kasai said with sudden shyness.

"Hm… Kasai-san…" Kyoko thought that Kasai Tomomi was totally cute. She thought that from the very beginning.

"You can call me Tomo~mi, like everybody else," Kasai interrupted.

"Eh! No. It's too strange calling out my own name." Kasai gave a puzzled look to Kyoko. The idol was bit surprised to learn that some people didn't know her real name, because it wasn't a secret at all. Every fan she had knew her real name, and also people who weren't into her knew it, too. In fact, she didn't know why she still used her artistic name. Kyoko looked over every inch of the other girl's face. "I'm going to call you Chiyuu."

"But everyone-" Kasai was interrupted.

"I'm not everyone. And I won't call you Tomo~mi…" Kyoko made a funny face when she said the name. She leaned closer to Kasai's ear and whispered sensually. "Because my real name is Itano Tomomi." She leaned back with her teasing smile to find a hard blush on Kasai's chubby cheeks.

"Okay… Chiyuu is fine! So, let's start this photo shoot!" Kasai said hastily and bewildered. Kyoko kept smiling at Kasai while they walked towards the photographer. When the camera started clicking, Kyoko turned into her professional self. But eventually, she looked for Chiyuu with her eyes. Also sometimes, she noticed the tall woman giving analyzing her with a gaze.

Mariko watched the model and Tomo~mi from afar. 'Oh! What's with these girls nowadays? This lovey-dovey atmosphere everywhere is getting me sick.' She thought as she rolled her eyes. When the photographer started clicking, she began to analyze the model. Kyoko Tanaka was a rising idol who was getting lot of attention lately. She fit Haruna's creations perfectly. She knew how to look like cute, serious, and lovely. She even had a decent pokerface, in Mariko's opinion, to match the PokerFace line. Kyoko Tanaka was approved. Satisfied, Mariko decided to head back to her office.

"Nyaro, I have to go back to the office. I won't be able to lunch with you at Acchan's," Mariko said, patting Haruna's head. The girl made an angry face. Mariko looked behind Haruna and saw an empty table. "What is the problem with that table?"

"Oh." Haruna looked back. "I bought that table to put the fabric rolls on, but it came with a huge crack. It arrived right before we travelled."

"From that website again?" Haruna nodded. "Haven't I told you to go to a furniture store to buy this kind of thing?"

"This isn't the kind of shopping I like to do. It's the first time something like that happened. And their office is near here, anyway," Haruna explained.

"So? Leave this laziness behind and go there to claim your rights! Do it this afternoon or tomorrow we won't eat at Acchan's," Mariko threatened Haruna with a scary face. Haruna almost teared up. Mariko sighed and left, thinking she had to go back tomorrow to check up on things again.

* * *

She held her breath while rushing through the theater's corridors. It was stronger than her. Minami greeted the few people on her way with a head movement. She headed straight to the female locker room and found two friends changing.

"Good morning, Miichan!" Greeted the two at the same time. Minami smiled, finally breathing.

"Morning, Sasshi, Akicha!" She said, cheerfully walking to her locker. Sashihara Rino and Takajo Aki were two dancers from the permanent dance crew that Minami managed to get close with.

"Nee, Miichan. How was the wedding?" Akicha asked, finishing changing. Minami sighed.

"The ceremony went painfully fine," Minami said while undressing. The two knew about her crush on Yuuhi. "It was a beautiful wedding. And that Kayo girl has a really annoying friend. That old mummy keeps calling me Gachapin." Sasshi and Akicha looked at each other and tried to hold their laughter. Looking closely, Miichan really resembled the Fuji TV's mascot.

"Don't worry. You'll get over it," Sasshi said in a friendly way. She was ready for the morning rehearsal.

"Or not..." Akicha muttered to Sasshi, who giggled.

"Get over what? Yuuhi or the Gachapin thing?" Minami turned to the girls only in her underwear.

"Both!" Sasshi said. They were a bit surprised, since before the weekend, everything was about Yuuhi. Who was that woman and what she did to her friend?

"Miichan, you seem kinda off today. Is today's announcement affecting you that much?" Akicha asked, worried. Minami wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Yeah! You usually pick things fast," Sasshi stated.

"Is it that obvious?" Minami asked, putting her work clothes.

"It's stamped on your face," Akicha answered. Minami sighed.

"Don't worry. You've been working hard. I'm sure they've noticed that," Sasshi tried to cheer her up.

"I hope so..." Minami finished changing. Then she wore her best smile. "Let's go?!" The other two girls nodded and the three walked to the rehearsal room.

The room was large and had two walls of mirrors. It was almost time, and just few employees were missing. The dancers started their warm up while waiting. Right on time, a secretary walked into the room and attached a couple of papers on the notice board. Minami decided to wait until the crowd surrounding the board dissipated. Then she approached and looked for her name. The nice thing about that announcement was that no one was fired. But the best thing was where Minami found her name: right beside the title Choreographer Assistant. She couldn't hold herself. Minami smiled victoriously, gave a loud "Yeah!", and celebrated with a gangling dance. After that, she noticed a general notice to all promoted employees to go to the directors' office.

With a wide smile, she faced the group of directors. They smiled at her as well. The one who was in the center started saying how much they were satisfied with her hard work. The one on the left side told her that she was chosen to take over the children's and teen's dance classes, since the current teacher was quitting. The one on the right said she had to use that week to attend the classes and get what was being taught. Her schedule would remain the same, since she was already doing most of the assistant work.

After signing the new contract, she headed to where the dance classes took place. Minami was happy. Now, she had an official job. Teaching was nice, and more than ever, she was close to achieve her dream. She will work hard as always and have lots of fun.

Minami knew the teacher she was going to replace. He was a very talented man in his thirties. So the rumor she had heard about him going to Europe was true. He deserved it more than anyone. When she arrived, the class had already started. She excused herself and the teacher introduced her.

"This is Minegishi Minami. She will replace me starting next week," he said. Minami bowed.

"It's Miichan!" a kid said cheerfully.

"You have to call her sensei." The teacher repremanded the kid.

"Okay. Miichan-sensei." The kid corrected himself. The teacher sighed defeated and continued the lesson.

Minami knew those kids. Once, she was asked to take care of a children's class because teacher was going to be late. The kids ended up liking the activity she came up with at the last minute.

The first class went smoothly, but at the end of the second class, Minami's phone rang. She thought it was bit strange, since her relatives and friends knew she was at work at that time. She excused herself to answer the call. It was from an unknown number.

"Moshi moshi?" she said, confused.

"Good morning, Minegishi-san," a male voice started. The guy knew her name. She didn't like the direction this call was taking. "I'm from M Hospital. Your mother passed out in a supermarket. She's fine now and is going to be released soon, but the doctor needs to talk about her condition with a relative. So can you please come here?" Minami widened her eyes, worried.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Minami hung up and explained the situation to the teacher. He let her go and said to take however much time she needed. She hurriedly took a cab and headed to the hospital.

Minami walked into the hospital reception area like a hurricane and went to ask the whereabouts of her mother. Minami found out that her mother was in the infirmary on the second floor. She took the elevator and followed the plaques that lead to the infirmary. She was so focused and worried that she didn't notice the glass door at the entrance of the infirmary.

BAM!

"Itai!" Minami complained bit loud while caressing her forehead. With her other hand, she pulled the door and walked to the sector's reception.

As soon she asked about her mother, the nurse took the phone and called someone. A few minutes later, a man that seemed to be in his forties appeared. He introduced himself and took Minami to a room. He asked her to sit and started.

"Minegishi-san, your mother's condition seems to be serious. She said she was feeling pretty well before she passed out. And during the fast examination, I found that she's a healthy woman who doesn't seem to passing through stressful situations or the like." Minami just nodded. "I'll ask her to have few exams, and I need a tomography of her brain." Minami nodded again. Tomography was an expensive exam; will her family have money to pay for one?

"But is she fine now?" That was all she could think of.

"Sure. I'll take you to her now. But first." He reached his pocket and then handed a business card to Minami. She got quite confused. "A friend of mine leads the research of tomography machine improvements in this laboratory. He always needs people to test his ideas. The greatest thing is that it's free. You just have to sign the terms of compromise. Call the laboratory if you are interested."

"Thank you, doctor!" Minami was grateful that the doctor was a nice person. They shook hands, and then he led her to the infirmary room her mother was.

"Oh, dear, sorry to trouble you," was the first thing Mrs. Minegishi said when she saw her daughter. She was lying on one uncomfortable hospital bed. Minami approached the woman and gave her a tight hug.

"It's okay, mom. The doctor said you can go home," Minami said gently. Mrs. Minegishi slowly stood up, and they walked out the infirmary with linked arms. They met the doctor on their way out, and he handed Minami the papers needed to order the exams he had asked for. Minami put them in her bag and the two went to the exit. The daughter only stopped to pay the hospital bill.

While they were waiting for a cab, Minami decided to call that laboratory. It was almost lunch time, and she was starving. She took the business card, opened her cell, and dialed the number.

"Tomography Engine Research, Takayanagi speaking. Good morning." A serious, yet cute voice answered.

"Good morning, Takayanagi-san. My name is Minegishi Minami and my doctor said you might be looking for people to test," Minami said firmly, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Indeed, Minegishi-san. Do you wish to make an appointment?" The girl said gently.

"Yes, please. When is your next time available?"

"Oh, you seem to be in a hurry..." The secretary got distracted by something on her side of the call. Minami couldn't comment Takayanagi's statement because the secretary started to talk again. "Doctor Togasaki said that if you are free now, you can come. He and his assistant will be waiting for you."

"Really?! We're free! We'll be heading there in a minute! Thank you so much!" Minami was so happy, despite the whole situation with her mother. It might be a lucky day.

"You're welcome, Minegishi-san. Do you have our address?" The girl asked.

"Yes. It's on the business card. Thank you. See you later." And the two hung up the phone. Finally, a cab appeared and Minami made the sign to hail it. She read the address to the driver, and in fifteen minutes, they were in front of a huge building.

It was a twenty-floor-tall building with huge capital letters saying 'Shinoda's Medical Corporation'. Minami didn't even know that there was a huge building like it in that neighborhood. 'Shinoda… Can it be…?' She thought, but she didn't want it to be true. Minami explained to her mother what was happening while they were on the cab, about the exams she had to have done. Minami paid and the cab left. That research sector was on the fifth floor.

They walked in the building and headed to the receptionist. They said they had an appointment at the Tomography Engine Research Laboratory. The woman phoned to the sector to check up. After receiving permission to go up, they took an elevator. The sector reception was like at the hospital. A cute girl was sitting behind the table. Minami smiled at her.

"Good morning. I'm Minegishi…."

"Hello, Minegishi-san!" the girl behind the table greeted with a shy smile. She took the phone and dialed four numbers. "Dr. Togasaki, Minegishi-san arrived. Okay." She hung up and looked at Minami. "The doctor's assistant will be here in a second to pick you up."

"Well, actually, it's my mother who's going to have the exam," Minami explained with a tiny smile.

"Oh, sorry! So Mrs. Minegishi, I'd like you to sign the terms of condition before you enter," the secretary asked gently. Then a door opened, and a girl with a white coat and a pony tail walked out.

"Takayanagi-san, where is the patient?" the girl asked the secretary, not noticing Minami and her mother.

"They are right here, Matsui-san. Mrs. Minegishi was about to sign the terms." Takayanagi pointed to the two.

"Miichan!" Rena surprised herself. Minami gave her a depressed smile. Then, Rena reached the other girl and gave her a tight hug. Minami couldn't remember Rena being so caring. Maybe it was because Jurina spent the entire weekend on Rena's back. She just returned the kind gesture.

"Rena-chan, this is my mother." Minami started to introduce the two. "Mom, this is Matsui Rena." The two shook hands gently. "Rena-chan, it's my mother who's going to have the exam."

"Oh," Rena slightly shook her head up and down. "Let's go, oba-san. Can I call you oba-san?"

"Sure, dear. I'm glad you are my daughter's friend. I feel safer this way," Mrs. Minegishi said.

"Matsui-san, she hadn't signed yet," Takayanagi said, worriedly.

"It's okay. She can do it when we're finished." Then Rena turned to Minami. "Sorry, Miichan, but you have to wait here. It's a part of the procedure. We'll be back in twenty minutes or so." Minami sighed.

"Right. I'll sit there and wait." Minami pointed at few seats, hugged her mother, and sat while her mother walked through the door with Rena. Minami leaned her back on the chair thinking she had to tell her father and Tomochin about her mother's condition.

Miichan was so worried that she didn't notice someone was watching her. It was lunch time, and this person wanted to ask a friend to eat together. She stepped out of the elevator and saw the girl sitting on the chairs near the entrance of the Tomography Engine Research Laboratory. She didn't expect that girl to be there; she didn't expect to see that girl anytime soon. Minami was wearing a worried expression that the women never seen before. She saw Minami get her cell out of her purse. But when the girl flipped open the gadget, it slid down of her hands and fell on the floor. The surprised expression Minami wore did entertain the woman. She smiled, shaking her head. Minami leaned down to get her phone back, but the purse, which was on her lap, fell on the floor spilling out its content. The woman held her laugh and decided to help Minami gather her belongings.

"Easy, Gachapin," Minami heard a known voice and looked up to see Mariko kneeling down. The taller woman started to help, and the smaller girl got quite confused.

"Old mummy! What are you doing here?!" Minami exclaimed throwing her belongings in her purse. The two stood up at the same time.

"I work here, dummy., Mariko said stabbing her index finger on Minami's forehead. Minami pouted and caressed the place where Mariko touched.

"Mou, how could I know that, you dinosaur? So, the name outside is...?" Minami started asking.

"Yes, my surname. It's family business," Mariko confirmed.

"Hmm... I knew there had to be a reason for you to be that cranky," Minami said looking at Mariko straight into her eyes. The two kept staring at each other for a while. Takayanagi watched the whole scene from the beginning. She was terrified about how the two treated each other, but mostly about how Mariko let Minegishi-san call her by almost offensive nicknames and didn't complain about it.

"Miichan, we're done," Rena's voice resounded behind the two. "Oh. Hello, Mariko!" Mariko and Minami turned to face Rena. Mrs. Minegishi was at the secretary's table signing the term.

"Rena, do you want to have lunch with me?" Mariko was straight to the point.

"Sure. Let me get my wallet." Rena accepted and walked back to the research room.

"Minami, dear." Mrs. Minegishi was done signing.

"Hey, mom. How was the exam?" Minami asked gently. Mariko got bit puzzled.

"It was fine. More comfortable than I thought it would be, actually. They'll call when they get the results," Minami's mother said. Then she looked at Mariko, smiling.

"Good. Mom, this is the ol..." Minami cleared her throat. "Shinoda Mariko. We met at Yuuhi's wedding. Shinoda-san, this is my mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Minegishi," Mariko said offering a hand.

"My pleasure." Mrs. Minegishi shook Mariko's hand. "Thank you for being friends with Minami, and please continue taking care of her." She said, smiling.

"Sure. I'll do everything I can." Mariko said looking at Minami. Minami rolled her eyes.

"Mom, we still have to eat lunch. I'm not letting you cook today," Minami said, holding her mother's arms. The woman looked at her daughter and nodded. Then, Mariko realized how much the two looked alike. "See you another time, Shinoda-san. Say good bye to Rena for me," Minami said politely.

"See ya," Mariko said, smiling and shaking her hand, moving each finger separately. Mariko stood there until the elevator reached the first floor. Why were Gachapin and her mother there? Was her mother sick or something? Mariko was brought back to reality by Rena.

"Let's go! Where is Miichan? She left already?"

"Yes. They had to go eat. And you know what happens when Gachapin is hungry," Mariko explained. "By the way, she asked me to say 'good bye' for her."

"Why didn't you invite them to go with us?" Rena wondered.

"I don't know. It didn't cross my mind, really," Mariko said and pointed the way to the canteen. That was when Rena noticed something.

"Mariko, what are you holding?" Rena asked. Then, Mariko looked at her own hand. She was holding an identification card. She looked at it closely. It was from a dance company, and had a photo of a slightly serious Minami. Mariko knew that dance company. She used to watch their performance at their theater.

"Miichan might need it later!" Rena said worriedly. "I'll send her a message telling her to come back and pick it up."

"No. It's okay. I'll take it to her later," Mariko said, walking away. Rena was marveled her friend attitude. She decided to ignore it, slightly shaking her shoulders and changed subjects. When they arrived at the canteen, Mariko got a message. 'Don't be too hard on Harunyan ^3^'. It was from Acchan. Mariko sighed, smiling.

* * *

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she sighed and put a serious expression on her face. It wasn't so hard, since that business meeting was boring. She liked her job, but she hated these meetings in restaurants. It was uncomfortable, but not because she was the only woman in these meetings; it was because most of the men tried to hit on her and kept telling dirty jokes. Eighty percent of these meeting outside the office were about chatting about non-work related things and hiting on her. What were these old men thinking? That a young woman could only get a slightly high position on industry by going to bed with their superiors? She worked really hard to get where she was, so she faked enjoyment on their presence. She was used to do it. She learned to be a good actress, because being the General Selling Manager wasn't an easy task. She sighed again, faked a serious smile, and walked out the restaurant bathroom. She was so focused that she didn't notice she passed through someone she knew.

"Yuko?" A gentle voice called to the distracted woman. Yuko looked in the voice's direction.

"Acchan?! What are you doing here?" Yuko was surprised. They hugged each other.

"This is my restaurant," Acchan said with a smile. "Yuko, are you okay? You don't seem well."

"I'm okay. I'm just tired from this meeting. At least the food is good," Yuko sighed.

"Thanks. So, you're with the scheduled business meeting?" Atsuko wanted to know. Yuko just nodded. "Well, let me give you a hand then. Let's go," Acchan said, walking towards the tables. Yuko got bit confused, but followed her friend. Soon, they arrived at Yuko's table.

"Oshima-san, why did you take so long?" A man in a dark blue suit asked. Yuko no longer wore a tired expression. She was smiling and bowed her head.

"Sorry, sir. I just ran into a friend," She explained.

"Good afternoon. I'm Maeda Atsuko, the chef here. I hope you are enjoying our food," Acchan said politely.

"It is delicious. Congratulations!" said another man.

"Thank you. Well, as Yuko here is a good friend of mine, today the dessert is on the house. Feel free to order anything you would like. Excuse me now." Acchan bowed and walked away. Yuko was speechless.

"Well done, Oshima-san!" Another man said. Yuko smiled and bowed. She sat back in her seat and the chat restarted.

Atsuko went back to the kitchen to see if everything was going well. It was her lunch time, but she couldn't help being worried. She worked a lot to open that restaurant and she wouldn't let it close because of anything. She was waiting for Haruna to have lunch, and with that thought, she heard a noise at the back door. Haruna walked in, greeting everyone in the kitchen.

"Harunyan," Acchan started and the other girl darkened her expression when she heard the nickname. "Why do you keep using the back door?"

"Because it's closer to my house," Haruna answered. "And don't you start with nicknames, too," she complained.

"But Nyanyan is the best nickname you ever got. Come on; let's eat," Acchan said, smiling. Haruna sighed, giving up. They walked out of the kitchen and sat at the counter. Atsuko noticed that they had a good view of Yuko's table. "Hey, Harunyan,"

"What? And stop calling me that!" Haruna looked into Atsuko's eyes.

"Look who's over there," Atsuko said, pointing at Yuko's table with her head. "It's your number one fan." Haruna looked at the table and saw Yuko. Something shifted inside her. Yuko was the only woman at a table of five men. She was showing her smile and her cute dimples...

"Why did you show me that? You ruined my lunch, you know?" Haruna was pissed off. She looked at Atsuko, but kept the squirrel girl's table at the corner of her eyes. The group was laughing about something and one of the men touched Yuko's arm. Haruna frowned. Why? Why?! WHY?!

"I thought you would like to know. It's a business lunch. She's a good girl, you know. And she really adores you," Atsuko said while the food arrived.

"I don't want to know." And they ate in silence. Atsuko observed Haruna, and Haruna observed Yuko's table. The cat-like girl saw the same man trying to approach Yuko, who avoided each time gracefully. Then, they laughed again. Haruna wondered what kind of profession Yuko had, and why seeing Yuko like that ruined her day. When she finished eating, she left the payment and left for home by the back door.

* * *

Mariko headed back to her office after the lunch. She needed to dispatch documents and keep analyzing the dossiers she had on her table. But the sight of Minami's ID card, also on the table, was taking away her concentration. Mariko asked Rena why Gachapin was there with her mother. Rena explained the situation and gave her opinion about what she saw on the monitors. They used two machines on Mrs. Minegishi. One of them was meant to give higher resolution images with more tones of gray and textures. But Rena wanted to wait for the doctors' report, since she was just a student. The tall woman leaned back in her chair, sighing. She looked at her wrist watch: almost three p.m. She got her purse and her car keys, and drove to the dance theater.

At the reception desk, Mariko introduced herself as a friend of Minegishi Minami and said she wanted to return the ID card Minami forgot at her house. The receptionist informed her that Miichan was on a stage for rehearsal. If Mariko wanted to wait and return the ID card in person, she could sneak in the theater and silently watch the rehearsal. That wasn't part of Mariko's plans, but when she remembered what awaited her in her office, she accepted the invitation. She turned off her cell phone and walked into the theater. She chose a chair in the last row and sat down.

Watching a rehearsal was a completely different experience. They had to stop, restart from the beginning, and follow instructions. Mariko recognized Minami in the front row dancing with the crew. Suddenly, she stopped and said it was wrong. Mariko wondered how Gachapin saw that. Does she have eyes on the back of her head? Minami showed them the steps again, and they agreed that they had made a mistake. This time, Minami watched the group and shouted instructions. Mariko was amazed by Gachapin's behavior and how everyone respected her. She watched Minami; every step, every expression, every gesture. She was bewitched. Mariko only realized that the time passed when Minami announced that the rehearsal was over.

Minami stayed on stage to chat with Sasshi and Akicha. She still had some time before her next assignment. Sasshi and Akicha saw a tall woman approaching.

"Yo, Gachapin," Mariko said when there were only the three girls at the stage. It was about three meters high, and there was no visible entrance up to the stage. Minami looked at her with an incredulous expression.

"What is your problem, old woman? Are you following me? Oh. I see... You fell for me, isn't?" Minami started teasing. The need to was stronger than her. Akicha and Sasshi now knew who that woman was. Mariko smiled smugly.

"Don't be silly. I'm here doing a favor for you. So don't place your expectations that high." Mariko said, smiling and showing the ID card.

"My ID card! Where did you find it? I looked for it like crazy," Minami exclaimed, ignoring what Mariko said.

"It was on my floor. You might have forgotten it when your purse spilled open," Mariko said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, you might be right. Wait a second." Minami approached the edge of the stage and jumped. She landed firmly. Then, she stood up like it was nothing. Mariko was surprised by that. It was high, even for her. The tall woman handed the ID card to its owner.

"Thank you," Minami said, hugging Mariko like it was an automatic gesture.

"You're welcome," Mariko said, patting Minami's head.

"Hey, that was kind of like the Miichan we know," Akicha whispered to Sasshi.

"Yeah. But I still think that woman did something to her," Sasshi whispered back.

"Maybe it's what you said earlier..." Akicha put a hand on her waist end a finger on her chin.

"Which one?"

"Both, I guess." The two looked at each other. Maybe Miichan...

"Nah!" They said together, shaking their heads negatively. Akicha and Sasshi looked back at Mariko and Minami. They were already separated from the hug. Mariko looked up to the girl and waved. The two waved back. Then, Mariko turned around and walked to the exit. Minami parted from her friends and went to her next duty.

* * *

The photo shoot was still running, but Haruna needed to go outside again. She had to go to that website's office to claim her rights about the damaged product. Otherwise, Mariko wouldn't show up tomorrow. She knew her friend would appear one way or another; it was just an excuse. She left everything with her assistant, Kasai Tomomi, and took a cab to the office.

The office was the fourth floor of a business building ten blocks away from her house. Stepping out of the elevator, Haruna found herself impressed by the layout of the floor. Almost all of the walls and partitions were transparent. Maybe glass, maybe acrylic, maybe another material she didn't know. She could see the employees working and chatting with each other. At the reception desk, she said she wanted to make a complaint. The receptionist was nice and led Haruna to a room with four transparent walls. She asked Haruna to wait there because someone will appear to hear her complaint.

Sitting on a comfortable couch, Haruna recognized the silhouette of the receptionist and followed it with her eyes. She saw the receptionist talk to a well dressed woman, who nodded and looked her way. Unfortunately, that transparent material make the vision blur, so all Haruna saw was a woman's blurry face. She saw the woman walk towards the room she was in. Haruna took a deep breath.

"Good afternoon. What can I do for you, Miss...?" said a familiar voice, which this time was serious and deep, not squeaky and high pitched like Haruna was used to hearing. The question faded when their eyes met.

"Yuko! I mean, Oshima-san..." Haruna couldn't believe in her eyes. Today was definitely not a good day. Yuko smiled, showing the same cute dimples Haruna noticed at lunch time. She took a seat in front of her customer.

"I'm glad you remembered my name, Kojima-san." Yuko was really surprised, but managed to recompose herself fast. She crossed her legs, placing the tablet she was holding on her leg. Hearing her name through Yuko's voice was like getting a stake to the heart. Why? And why did Yuko look so sexy with that serious behavior? "So, what brings you here?" Haruna cleared her throat.

"Well, last week I bought a table to place some of my work material on. But when I was tidying it, I noticed a crack in the table," Haruna explained. Yuko heard her fiercely. Haruna was uncomfortable.

"Do you have the order number?" Yuko asked taping on her tablet. Haruna took out a printed piece of paper from her purse and handed it to Yuko. Yuko tapped on her tablet again. "I see. Kojima-san, we need to evaluate that cracked table and make a report so that we can replace your product."

"Okay." It was easier than Haruna thought it would be. "Any time is fine. There's always someone there on week days."

"Let's schedule it, then." Haruna nodded and Yuko tapped on the tablet. "We're available this week Tuesday at 8 a.m., Wednesday at 4:30 p.m., Thursday at 11 a.m., and Friday at 9:20 a.m." Yuko read from her tablet. Haruna thought the earlier they do that report, the earlier she will get the replacement.

"Tomorrow morning is good," Haruna said. And she could swear that she saw a perverted smile on Yuko's lips. It vanished when Yuko passed her hand through her hair. 'That was sexy. No wonder those men were trying to hit on her at lunch...' Haruna thought.

"It's settled. Tomorrow morning. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Yuko asked, looking into Haruna's eyes.

"No," Haruna said keeping the eye contact.

"So, that's it," Yuko said, standing up. "See you tomorrow, Kojima-san." She offered a hand. Haruna stood up and shook Yuko's hand.

"Thank you, Oshima-san." Then, Yuko walked Haruna to the elevator and bowed, saying, "Thank you for buying our product." Haruna decided to walk home, since she had a lot to think about. Now she knew where Yuko worked.

* * *

She saw the man who was with her walk out of the snack bar. He was her editor. Being the good writer she was, she handed him the piece she had promised. She worked under various nicknames and had various hits under them. They discussed her ideas for her ongoing work, and she shared the new ideas she had thought about on the weekend. The best part was that their meal was paid by the company they worked for. She grabbed her phone and called a friend. It was almost the time when normal people got off work.

"Hey, Yuki! Wanna go somewhere when you're done with work?" she asked happily.

"Hey, Sae! I'd love to, but I have to do overtime today. Sorry. I'm sure next time I'll be free," Yuki answered with a sad voice.

"It's okay. I understand. Not everyone can choose their work hours like I do," Sae said, sighing.

"You're right. Aren't you a lucky girl?" Yuki said, smiling.

"Yes, I am. I'll hang up now. I don't want to interrupt anymore of your work. See ya," she said cheerfully. After hearing her answer, Sae turned off the gadget. She walked out of the snack bar, wondering where she should go next.

That snack bar was in a neighborhood that she wasn't used to, so she decided to walk around and see if she could find something interesting. She walked through it's commerce streets. She found a gaming store, which was now filled with students, food stores, and clothing stores. But a rustic plaque caught her attention: Aki's BathHouse. It was a long time since she had taken a bath at a bathhouse, and the thought of doing so at that moment brightened her spirit. She decided to try it out.

When Sae entered the bathhouse hall, she noticed that place was a hit. The counter was full of people, and the waiting room seemed full as well. Since she had nothing to do, she walked to the counter to hire the services of the bath house. She could use the time she'd have to wait to write something in her notebook. When she finally was able to see the attendant's face, she got a surprise.

"Sayaka?!" She never thought she would find Sayaka working in such a place.

"Sae! Good to see you!" Sayaka said while attending other customers. "As you can see, we have a full house today."

"Yeah! And it is good for business." Sae looked behind her and saw that the line behind her increased. "Do you want help?" Sayaka looked at her thankfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I have nothing to do now." So Sayaka let Sae go behind the counter and explained what the other girl had to do. Two worked faster than one. When was about seven, Sayaka had to put the 'closed' plaque on the door. Otherwise, they wouldn't be able to handle the amount of customers they had.

Sae was enjoying working at the bathhouse. She discovered that the bathhouse was a family business passed down through generations of the Akimoto family. That was one of the reasons why that bathhouse was famous. Sae helped serve the food the customers ordered and entertained them with games and jokes. By the time everyone took their bath, Sae was extremely tired.

"Come on, Sae! Help me clean the bathroom, so we can use it." Sayaka said handing Sae a broom.

"Okay!" Sae shouted lively, raising the broom.

"Woah! I made you work like a mule, and you are still full of energy," Sayaka said, astonished. Sae smirked, not telling the other girl why she still had spare energy.

They washed the two bathrooms together, and Sae was surprised by how large they were. No wonder Sayaka had a nice figure! Anyone would have a nice figure if they had to clean that every day, without fail. When they finished, they went to the locker room to undress. Sae decided to only look when they were both undressed. She heard Sayaka calling her and turned. Sayaka was naked, holding two towels. Sae was unable to blink.

"What's your problem? Let's go!" And Sayaka threw one of the towels on Sae.

"Coming!" Sae said finally waking from her trance.

First they had to wash themselves. Sayaka volunteered to brush Sae's hair and back. Sae happily accepted. Sae felt like she was the luckiest person in the entire world. Sayaka's technique was amazing! It was a professional's work. She lived in a bathhouse, for Christ's sake! Of course she had learned every trick to make the customer happy! Sae returned the favor, though she wasn't as good as Sayaka. She tried to not stare at Sayaka's body for too long. She was aware of the idiotic role she played at the beach.

When the two finished, they got in the bathtub. Sae felt every inch of her body relax. She sighed. That was such a good feeling. Sayaka and Sae kept chatting until they felt like it was time to get out. They dried and dressed up. When Sae went to pay, Sayaka said it was okay, that Sae had already paid with her work. Sayaka advised Sae to use a drier on her hair when she got home, because she didn't want her friend to get a cold. They parted with a hug and Sae promised to come back anytime to help and take a bath.

* * *

She was looking at her painting, trying to remember which color she thought would best fit that part. The girl decided to go with any color she had on her palette. She would hold an exposition next month, so she had to paint and draw as much as she could to select the best ones. She heard noises coming from the living room. Her friend might have arrived. She shared a three-room apartment with a friend.

"Takaminaa~!" exclaimed a squeaky voice. Seconds later, a girl ran into the room and jumped onto Takamina. "You won't believe who I met today!"

"Calm down, Yuko! And watch out, this is oil paint. It's hard to clean if it gets on fabric," the small girl said, laughing. She liked her friend's enthusiastic behavior. "Who did you met today?"

"I met Acchan at therestaurant I went to for a business lunch," Yuko said, leaving Takamina and leaning on a desk. Takamina blushed a bit when she heard the name 'Acchan'. "She owned the place. We should go there some other time; their food is great!"

"Right. And how was work?" Takamina asked, looking at her friend.

"The business lunch was awful as it always is. But things at the office were great! AND..." Yuko made a pause just to make Takamina more curious. Yuko's face lit up. "NYANNYAN APPEARED IN THE OFFICE!" Yuko squeaked loudly.

"Woah! What did you do? Please don't tell me you jumped on her and tried to squeeze her boobs."

"No. I didn't do that. But I wanted to do that so bad! It was so hard to keep composure... She was wearing a short skirt and I did what I could to not look at her legs! And she wore a blouse with a square neckline..."

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Takamina made an 'x' with her arms. "I don't want to hear your perverted thoughts! There's food on the oven, so go eat something."

"Horay! Takamina's handmade cooking!" Yuko headed to the kitchen.

"Don't forget that tomorrow's your turn!" Takamina shouted.

"'Kay!" Yuko liked living with Takamina. She also liked Takamina's paintings, so she didn't mind being in a house full of them. She often buys a few to help her friend. They got along well.

* * *

When Yuki finally finished work, it was really late. She didn't notice the time flying. She didn't know that asking for a day off would accumulate so much work. She liked what she was doing, even thought she was just a trainee. She worked at a Meteorology Center, and was aiming the Governmental Meteorology Center when she finished her education. Yuki looked at the time on her phone. She realized that she had lost the last train. A taxi to her house would cost too much. She'd rather spend a night in a hotel and go back home in the morning to change clothes and go to her university. Yuki asked the security guard if there was any hotel near the Center. He said that there was only a love hotel near where they were. Well, a love hotel was better than no hotel. It was a few blocks away, and she could get there by walking. After getting the directions from the guard, Yuki called her mother and told her she would spend the night in a hotel because she had missed the train.

Walking while holding her purse in front of her through the deserted street, Yuki found the right place. The shining neon letters saying 'Fantasy Love Hotel' told her so. The first thing she saw in the hall when she walked in was an illustrated banner with the saying 'Welcome to the place where your fantasies came true~!'. The place was empty, except for a person reading something, and hiding her face within it, who was sitting behind the counter. Yuki approached and noticed the person was reading a light novel.

"Excuse me. I would like to have a..." Yuki started. The person looked over the top of the light novel and looked at Yuki. "Mayuyu?!" Yuki was surprised. The girl didn't show a trace of emotion. Instead, she took the phone and dialed four numbers.

"Onee-chan, there's a girl here saying that she wants you," The girl said into the phone while looking at Yuki. That was Mayuyu's voice, right? Yuki blushed at what the girl said. "I know you don't sell yourself, but she called me Mayuyu. You better get here, fast." And then, she hung up the phone. She went back to reading her light novel.

'What the...? What's wrong with that girl? Onee-chan? What's going on?!' Yuki thought, but she couldn't say a word. She heard the noise of the elevator, and then footsteps.

"This is better be for real! You know I don't like to be interrupted when I'm tidying a room!" That was Mayuyu's voice! Yuki turned to see the girl and got an unexpected vision. "Oh! Yukirin!" Mayu was wearing a white coat with BDSM clothes underneath. She blushed when she remembered what she was wearing.

"So she's Yukirin?! Onee-chan, why didn't you tell me that she's prettier in person?" the girl behind the counter asked.

"I did tell you," Mayuyu said.

"Right. That cosplay looks good on you. It would be even better if we had bigger boobs," the girl said. Yuki felt that her presence was being ignored, so she cleared her throat.

"Yukirin! I didn't know that you knew where I live," Mayuyu said.

"I didn't. I work near here and missed the last train. Wait... You live here?" Yuki couldn't believe that.

"Yeah! On the last floor with my sis. Ah! That's my twin sister, Sayu." Mayuyu said, pointing at the girl behind the counter. Yuki looked at her. They had the same face.

"Sayuyu deesu~!" Sayu said winking and making a 'v' with her fingers. She got dizzy. Love hotel, twin sister, BDSM clothes; that combination was too much for her.

"You never told me that you have a twin sister..." Yuki said weakly.

"You never asked. Well, now you know," Mayuyu simply answered.

"Why she didn't go to the wedding party?" That was the prized question.

"Someone had to stay and take care of the business. And I lost on the janken," Sayu explained.

"You said you're here because you want a room..." Mayuyu started and looked at her sister.

"I didn't say it with those words, but yes, I want a room..." Yuki commented.

"Here's a deal: help us test the new thematic room of our hotel, and you can spend the night for free," Sayu said grinning. How bad would that test would be? As long as she didn't end up raped, Yuki thought she could handle it.

"Deal..." Yuki didn't know why she was so unsure.

"Great!" Mayuyu smirked. Then, she walked to the laundry and came back with a cloth bag. "Wear this, please. Come with me. Sayu, ask someone to stay at the reception desk and meet us up in the room." Yuki wondered what was in the bag.

"Don't need to say it twice!" Sayu said, getting the phone. Mayu and Yuki entered the elevator and headed to the room in question. Only then did Yuki notice that the building had ten floors.

On one side of the room was a huge round bed with black with red detailed sheets. On the other side was a weird chair. A part of the seat was missing, and Yuki didn't want to know the reason. There were straps for the legs, the arms, the torso and the neck. Yuki also didn't want to know what it meant for. The room had a dark lighting and was decorated with spare straps, ropes, chains, whips, and all kinds of torture tools. And the ceiling was covered with a mirror. Yuki gulped. She was starting to regret that crazy idea of helping the twins. Mayu gave her the cloth bag and showed her the bathroom door. Yuki changed, terrified at what she saw on the bathroom. It was full of adult toys she never wanted to see in person. Next time, she would think twice before entering a love hotel. The clothes Mayu gave her were a leather corselet, a leather neck strap, and a garter-belt. Yuki never, even in her dreams, thought she would dress like that. When she walked out the bathroom, Sayu was already there.

"Good! You have the perfect body for that costume!" Mayu said, impressed by how well she choose Yuki's cosplay.

"Nee-chan, she's better than I imagined!" Sayu was amused.

"Now, Yukirin, sit here," Mayuyu requested, tapping the weird chair. Yuki walked over to the chair, embarrassed, and sat. Faster than Yuki's could think, Mayu strapped the girl in the chair. The only one she didn't use was the neck one.

"It worked, Nee-chan!" Sayu said, applauding.

"Of course it worked! I wouldn't buy it if it doesn't!"

"Thank god you're not taking pictures..." Yuki sighed.

"But we're recording," Sayu said, pointing her thumb up. "It's one of the room's features." Yuki widened her eyes.

"She's kidding," Mayu said, looking at Yuki strapped in the chair. Yuki gave a mean glare to Sayu, who smiled. "But it's true that recording is a feature of this room." Mayu opened the wardrobe and showed the recording equipment.

"Lord..." Yuki didn't know why she still was impressed. Sayu approached Yuki and started to look at the tied girl. Yuki looked at her, puzzled. Then, Sayu leaned in and kissed Yuki on her lips, making Yuki blush hard and her heart skip fast.

"Sayuyu! Why did you do that?!" Mayuyu was bit angry.

"I guess I envied you. Yukirin's cuteness overwhelmed my expectations," Sayu smiled innocently. "Come on! I know you want to do that, too!" Mayu blushed. Yuki turned purple. Then, Sayu pulled Mayu close to Yuki and make the two kiss. Yuki had to confess to herself that she had wanted to do that since she licked the grape syrup off of Mayuyu's cheek. But now, she was between two Mayuyus, and her heart was beating twice as fast. When the two separated, Sayu gently hold Yuki's head, turned it to her side and gave a fast kiss on the tied girl's lips. "Now, we're even," Sayu said walking away. Mayu cleared her throat.

"So, let's move to the bed." Mayu said, untying Yuki.

The recent happenings drained Yuki's strength. With a few steps, she threw herself on the bed. The twins smirked grimly. 'Oh, god. Why?!' Was all Yuki could think. Mayu and Sayu got on top of Yuki, back to back. Mayu handcuffed Yuki's arms to the bed, and Sayu did the same with Yuki's legs. Then, they turned to each other and clapped their hands together while smiling. Yuki didn't know where those handcuffs came from. She wanted to hide herself from embarrassment. She was in a love hotel room, tied in a bed with spread legs and arms, with two girls on top of her and looking at her shameful expression and in clear view of ceiling mirror. What a great way to start a week... The twins got off of Yuki and laid on each side of the tied girl. They leaned closer to Yuki's body like it was a huge pillow. Then, looked at each other and hold hands, placing it between Yuki's breasts.

"Oyasumi, Mayu-nee." Sayu said gently.

"Oyasumi, Sayu-nee." Mayu answered gently.

"Oyasumi, Yukirin." The twin said together. It made shivers go down through Yuki's spine.

"Oi! Untie me! Please!" Yuki asked, but the twins seemed to be already asleep. She panicked at the thought that she had to spend the night tied up. Yuki struggled until she ran out of energy, and the twins still didn't wake up. When she passed out due to fatigue, the twins opened their eyes. The truth was that they were faking. They untied Yuki and spread an ointment on her wrists and ankles to prevent them from getting red. Yuki shifted to a normal position, and the two went back to the bed. They leaned closer, and Yuki embraced them unconsciously.

Yuki slowly woke up. The bed was comfortable, the sheets were soft. There wasn't any sunlight, and the bed seemed larger than her's. What time was it? She didn't know! There was any sunlight! She sat up fast, opening her eyes. She was in Mayuyus' love hotel's BDSM thematic room! That didn't even make sense! So it wasn't a dream... She wished she could forget that night, but she couldn't. It would terrorize her for years. Yuki looked around, and there was no sign of the twins. However, she noticed on the table, beside her purse and her clothes, sat a tray with food. She stood up and realized her that wrists weren't red, and neither her ankles. Yuki sighed in relief. She walked towards the table and saw a note.

"We hope you enjoyed your stay. We're sorry that we're not here when you wake up, but we had school. Enjoy the food and the room. And don't miss classes. Missing classes is bad! ;] You're welcome back anytime. love Graciously, Watanabe M. S."

It was obvious to see which part the twins agreed upon and which part each of them wrote. Yuki gave a tiny smile. She wasn't able to hate those two. She uncovered the food and started to eat. Yuki checked her phone. There were five missed calls of her mother and tons of messages. It was fifteen to nine. She gad totally missed her first class. Yuki called her mother and calmed her down. She told her she was so tired that she had over slept and that she would go straight to her class. The twins sent her clothes to the laundry. When did they do that? She took a bath, ignoring all of the adult toys. She walked back to the room, tangled in a towel, and read the note again. Only then did she notice that tricky word.

"School?! I'm doomed..." Yuki sighed, throwing herself on the bed.


	7. The idea

The idea

She woke up early again. Unlike the day before, Haruna had an appointment. She had to wait for someone from the website appear to evaluate the cracked table. Haruna went to the kitchen for breakfast, ignoring allmessy state of her house. She always forgets that she doesn't live with her parents anymore. She doesn't have her mother to clean up her room and the entire house. The atelier was always clean because of Tomo~mi. Haruna sighed, thinking about how she has to clean up later. After her meal, she went downstairs to work with fabrics and the mannequins.

Half an hour later, Haruna's cell phone rang. She looked at the display. It was Mariko. She knew why her friend was calling.

"Hai," Haruna answered her phone.

"Good morning, Nyaro," Mariko greeted making Haruna sigh with displeasure. "Sleep well? I just want to know if you went to complain about the table."

"Yes for both questions. Why didn't you come here?" Haruna asked, sitting on her work table.

"And go to your messy house? No, thank you. When you clean it, invite me again, and I'll think deeply aboutwhether go or not," Mariko said, teasing.

"Mou, stop being so mean!" Haruna complained, pouting. Then, she hear a noise and someone shouting downstairs, "Tadaima!" "Oh, Tomo~mi arrived." Tomo~mi liked to think of her workplace as her house as well, and Haruna liked that behavior from the girl. "And it's about time someone from the website come here to evaluate the table."

"Good. Time to hang up. I'll pick you up at half past noon. Bye bye."

"Okay. Bye-bye." And they hung up. Haruna saw Tomo~mi wearing a slightly confused expression. "Good morning?"

"Oh, good morning, Kojiharu," the girl greeted with a smile. "Oh, there's a couple downstairs saying they're from a website. Should I let them in?"

"Sure. Why they hadn't called?" Haruna asked, standing up.

"Well, we happened to arrive at the same time. So I told them to wait," Tomo~mi answered, placing her belongings on a nearby table. "I'll bring them." Then, the girl went back downstairs.

Haruna walked to the window and looked down. She saw an extremely handsome man in a gray suit, but she couldn't see the woman. She was standing in an angle that the plaque hid her.

"So I'll finally meet her. I'm so excited!" said the man cheerfully. 'Meet who?' Haruna thought.

"Shut up, Hiro-kun!" said a woman's voice. It was a serious tone, but Haruna found it familiar. They didn't havemore time to chat because Tomo~mi appeared and guided them to the second floor.

Haruna turned to the door that lead to the stairs and waited. A few moments later, Tomo~mi walked into the atelier, followed by the handsome man and a woman Haruna didn't want to see. Yuko was there in the middle of her atelier with that serious sexy face and a skirt that showed two thirds of her shapely legs. Haruna wondered why she was having these thoughts. The three looked at Haruna, waiting for a reaction. Since they got none, Yuko decided to start.

"Good morning, Kojima-san," Yuko greeted, bowing. "This is Sato Hiroyuki, our merchandise appraiser. We're here to evaluate your table." The handsome man bowed as well. 'Why was the perverted squirrel so familiar with him downstairs?' was all Haruna could think about.

"Good morning, Oshima-san, Sato-san," Haruna said slightly bowing her head. "The table is on this way." She walked to the other side of the atelier, and the two followed her.

Seeing her boss take the lead, Tomo~mi started to organize the mess Haruna had made with the fabrics. Despite everything, she knew what Haruna choose and what she discarded. When she was tidying the corner the model used to do their makeup and take breaks, she found a wallet. It was against her principles, but Tomo~mi opened it to check whom it belonged. There was a family picture inside, and the girl instantly recognized the wallet's owner.

"Oh, my! Kyoko Tanaka forgot her wallet!" Tomo~mi shouted louder than she wanted. Yuko, who was turning on her tablet, heard a familiar name.

"Excuse me, miss," Yuko said to Tomo~mi, who looked at her. "When you say Kyoko Tanaka, do you mean the idol?"

"Yes. Kojiharu, where did you put her agency's number?" Tomo~mi said gently.

"I guess it's in the phonebook. What's her agency again?" Haruna answered.

"Miss, a wallet is a very important thing. Would you be willing to deliver it now?" Youko asked approaching Tomo~mi with a tiny smile. Haruna thought that everything was too suspicious.

"Yes!" The assistant said with a determined expression. Then, Yuko took a pen and a small notebook from her purse and wrote something on the paper. She ripped that sheet of paper out and handed to Tomo~mi.

"Considering she was working here yesterday until late at night, she can probably still be found on this address." Yuko informed.

"Thank you!" Tomo~mi said, deciding to believe on that strange woman.

"You're welcome." Yuko smiled, and then turned to Haruna. "Now, Kojima-san, I would like you to confirm some data." Yuko left her purse on a table and walked to Haruna only holding her tablet.

Yuko stood in front of Haruna and started to ask questions. Meanwhile, Sato was checking the table. Haruna tried to keep both under her gaze. But at some point, all she could see was Yuko in front of her. She was well dressed, and Haruna even liked the high heels the short woman was wearing. Since Haruna was also wearing high heels, their height difference remained the same. Looking down, the tall woman realized how different the woman in front of her looked like from above. That serious face looking down focused on her work, and that pendant pointing down into her neckline was exciting Haruna... What?!

"Thank you, Kojima-san. I'll check the table with Sato-san now. Excuse me," Yuko said, lightly bowing her head.

Haruna stood there, observing. Yuko smiled at Sato-san. Not a fake smile like the ones at the restaurant, but a genuine one. He returned the smile. He was truly handsome, but to Haruna, he was just a guy near a sexy Yuko. The two turned to the table, and he placed a hand on Yuko's shoulder. 'Was that really necessary?' Haruna thought. She was too focused on Sato-san's big male hand pressing down against Yuko's back that she didn't notice the malicious smile he gave Yuko. Understanding his intentions, Yuko let Sato do as he pleased.

Yuko changed positions and leaned up on the table. Haruna noticed the short girl's skirt lift a bit, showing more of her legs. This was an extremely seductive movement. Haruna gulped. She couldn't take her eyes off of Yuko. Yuko touched the crack on the table, then Sato touched it, too, and their hands met. Haruna couldn't take it anymore.

"Aham!" Haruna cleared her throat. "Can I offer you something to drink? Water, tea, coffee?" She asked, trying to make a normal voice.

"I guess water is fine. Right, Sato-san?" Yuko answered.

"Yes! Water is fine." The man confirmed.

With a tiny bow, Haruna went to the small refrigerator she had in the atelier and opened it. She noticed that the atelier had run out of water. As yesterday was a busy day, neither her nor Tomo~mi remembered to refill the bottles.

"Sorry, I ran out of water here," Haruna announced looking at the two. Sato was caressing Yuko's hand shamelessly. The tall girl got so angry that she added, "but I have some upstairs. Oshima-san, could you help me bring down the bottle and the glasses?"

"Sure," Yuko agreed, even though she asked herself why Kojima-san needed two for that task.

Haruna showed the way to Yuko and let her go ahead. She didn't need to look up to see Yuko's butt. Its sexy yet natural movements were driving Haruna crazy. She stopped at the middle of the way to take a deep breath. Yuko stopped in front of a closed door and looked at Haruna. She thought the serious expression on Haruna's face was strange. Haruna stared at Yuko and resumed the walk upstairs. When she was in front of the smaller girl, she straightened her eyes. Faster than a blink of an eye, Haruna held up Yuko's arm above her head and threw the girl into the wall, kissing her furiously on the lips and pressing her body into the smaller one. Yuko widened her eyes, startled. Her brain entered a state of shock, but she responded the kiss with the same intensity. Why?! She was just trying to be professional, but that ruined everything. Haruna broke the kiss suddenly. What the heck she was doing?!

"...Nyan..." Yuko tried to say breathlessly. She was bright red, touching her lips.

"... Forget it! Nothing happened!" Haruna said, furiously opening her house's door. It hit deep in Yuko's heart. She didn't hide her sad face, and followed Haruna through the door.

"No! I can't forget a kiss like that!" Yuko said, hurt. She looked around and realized that she was inside an apartment. Haruna's apartment. She was in the middle of a messy living room. There were dirty glasses and plates on the table, used towels and clothes spread on the couch and on the floor. Yuko decided to ignore the mess and follow Haruna. "Nyanyan!"

"And now_, _you call me Nyanyan!" Haruna said, feeling irritated. She stopped walking when she arrived on the kitchen.

"You don't even like the nickname I gave you," Yuko admitted with a sad voice. Something clicked inside Haruna. "And I have to keep my composure when I'm working," Yuko explained. Haruna hated to admit, but Yuko was right on both matters. She took a clean glass from the sink and walked to the refrigerator. She got a bottle of water from it and filled the glass.

"Here is your water," Haruna said, handing the glass to Yuko. Their hands touched, and Haruna blushed. Yuko smiled and approached, drinking the water,

"I will take what happened as sign that you are giving me a chance," Yuko said, trying to hug Haruna, but the girl dodged.

"I guess Sato-san might be thirsty," Haruna said nervously and walked out of the kitchen with the bottle of water. Yuko laughed, leaning on the kitchen's wall. When she finished her water, she washed the glass. But she was so distracted thinking about the kiss that she ended up washing everything that was dirty.

Haruna took a deep breath and tried to recompose herself before stepping back into her atelier. She found Sato-san leaning against the table he was analyzing earlier. He gave Haruna a bright smile while she served him the water. As Yuko was taking too long to get back, he started to explain to Haruna the procedures and the evaluation results. Several minutes passed and Haruna was almost about to go upstairs to see if everything was fine with Yuko when the short woman appeared. She was wearing a serious expression and acted like just had lost herself upstairs.

"I believe that Sato-san had already explained everything to you," Yuko stated. Haruna nodded. "So, thank you for having us." She bowed. Sato-san did the same.

"Are you sure that by the end of the week I'll have a new table?" Haruna asked, just to be sure.

"Sure," Yuko affirmed, heading to the table where she had left her purse. 'Perhaps she is more tsundere than me...' Haruna wondered.

"Thank you for your consideration," Sato -san said, intending to end that visit. Yuko joined him, and Haruna led them to the exit.

Haruna sighed, still amazed and confused about her action. Why did she kiss Yuko? Was she jealous? Could it be that she had already...? No! It couldn't! She didn't want that! But Yuko's lips were so soft, she was such a good kisser, and her body was so warm. Haruna felt it when she pressed her body against Yuko's. They seemed so smooth... 'Haruna! What the heck are you thinking?!' She thought patting her cheeks with both hands. Then, she lightly shook her head and remembered she had an assistant. She looked at the wall clock: half past nine. Why Tomo~mi was taking so long?

* * *

Tomi~mi was amazed by the accuracy of the directions that Yuko-woman gave her. The paper contained the address, local references, and a small simple map. When did she have time to write that much? The place was a few blocks away from a train station. So, she took said transportation, and not much time later, she was in front of a two-story ordinary house. There was a plaque with the name Itano written in it. Tomo~mi remembered that this was the real name of the idol. She took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell button. A few moments later, a girl with round eyes and cheeks and long dark hair opened the door.

"Good morning. My name is Kasai Tomomi and I work for AkaNeko: RedCat. Tana... Itano-san forgot her wallet yesterday, and I'm here to deliver it," Tomo~mi said trying to hide her nervousness. The girl stared Tomo~mi for few seconds, then grinned.

"Okay. Come in," the girl said wide opening the door to let Tomo~mi in. "I'm Minegishi Minami, but everyone call me Miichan," Minami said while they walked towards the kitchen.

Tomo~mi was puzzled by the different surname, but it was impolite to ask about it. She noticed that the house was western styled with simple design. They walked through an average sized living room. As soon as they arrived at the kitchen, she saw a woman who looked like to be in her forties.

"Hey mom! This is Kasai Tomomi and she is Tomochin's friend from work," Minami said, sitting back at the table to keep eating her breakfast. Before she could see how much Minami eats, Mrs. Minegishi asked her a favor.

"Kasai-san, could you please go upstairs and wake up Tomochin? She's already late for school and I don't want her missing too many classes. Her room is the second door in the corridor." The girl was startled by the request, but she just nodded and walked to where she had seen the stairs. The last thing she heard was Miichan's voice saying 'good luck'.

She walked up the stairs, wondering why Miichan would say such thing. At the end of the stairs, she found a corridor with four closed doors. 'The second one...' Tomo~mi thought. It was on her right side. She stood in front of the door and knocked. She got no response. She knocked three more times and still got no answer. Then, she checked the door knob to see if the door was unlocked. It was. She decided to walk in to keep up with her task. She understood now why Miichan wished her good luck.

The room was in a penumbra. But after her eyes got used to the room's lack of luminosity, she noticed the room was a bit messy. It seemed its owner was doing something until late at night and left it untidy before got to bed. There was a big bed on her left and an uncovered, curled-up Tomochin sleeping deeply right in the middle. Tomochin was wearing a sexy black silky strapped nightgown. Tomo~mi's mouth opened a bit. She gulped. 'Her sleeping face is so beautiful. I could spend a whole day watching it...' Tomo~mi thought. 'No! You can't!'.

"Kana... Tomochin... Wake up." She decided to use the name everyone in that house called the girl. Her heart skipped a beat with her own words. Still, she got no response coming from the girl. "Tomochin, wake up!" She repeated a bit louder and leaned on the bed to poke the sleeping girl. Nothing. Then, she grabbed one of Tomochin's shoulders and shook it lightly. "Tomochin..." The sleeping girl suddenly shifted on the bed. Tomo~mi lost her balance and fell over onto Tomochin. But the girl didn't seem to wake up. Tomochin wrapped her arms around Tomo~mi and rolled over her. Tomo~mi panicked. Their faces were too close.

Tomochin was sleeping heavily. She was so tired from studying until late at night after an exhaustive photo-shoot session. She was expecting her mom to let her sleep until late. She was in her last year of school, and she deserved a break from all the work she had been doing lately. Far away on her dream, she heard a cute voice calling her name. She recognized the voice because she liked its owner: the cute girl from yesterday. Then she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder, and a shook. She decided to move and something fell on her. As she was dreaming about the cute girl, she fantasized it was that girl on top and hugged her. In her dream, she changed positions and got on top. Her dream was so perfect that she could smell the sweet scent of Chiyuu.

"Hmm.." Tomochin mumbled caressing Tomo~mi's cheeks with hers. 'So smooth...' She thought blushing. The other girl was lost in her own thoughts, startled and delighted with that sudden touch.

"Tomochin, wake up..." Tomo~mi said voiceless. Then, Tomochin realized: was she still dreaming?

"Hm. Chiyuu... Are you real?" Tomochin asked in a groggy voice.

"Yes," she answered with a firm tone. Why she wouldn't be real? Unless the other girl was dreaming abouther... Impossible!

"Prove it," Tomochin said with the same groggy tone, without opening her eyes.

"How? You're holding me." Tomo~mi started to panic.

"Kiss me," Tomochin said, smiling. Tomo~mi's heart start to race.

"I can't! I can't kiss an idol!" Tomo~mi said in a desperate tone.

"Why not? You're in my bed. It's not like I'll tell someone..."

'Why this is happening to me?' Was all she could think. She could feel Tomochin's breath on her face as she blushed. Then, she leaned closer and kissed Tomochin's cheek. The sleeping girl smiled, but still didn't open her eyes.

"Wrong place," Tomochin said. Before Tomo~mi could think of anything, she felt a warmth on her lips. Tomochin was kissing her on the lips. Her heart was skipping so fast that she thought it had stopped beating. The younger girl was on top kissing the older desperately. Tomo~mi was confused with her lack of struggle and with the way she was kissing Tomochin back. Soon, Tomochin started to make sensual movements with her body against Chiyuu's. It was too real, all these comforting and warm yet exciting feelings, to be a dream. Only when Tomo~mi started to hug and caress her gently, did something click. A pair of warm hands traveled to under her blouse and caressed her bare skin in a sensual way, making her shiver. Tomochin moaned and finally opened her eyes. First thing she saw was a pair of confused eyes.

"Chiyuu!" Tomochin sat up fast. She looked down and noticed she was sitting on Chiyuu's hips. Chiyuu's hands were on her waist, still under her clothes. She blushed furiously; Tomo~mi also blushed. "It wasn't a dream after all..." she mumbled. The two stared at each other for a moment without changing positions. "Chiyuu... I..."

"Don't!' Tomo~mi said, sitting up, but holding the other girl tightly to not let her fall. They got closer than they were before. Tomochin realized that Chiyuu was between her legs. "Don't say you're sorry, because I wanted it too," Tomo~mi said seriously, looking into Tomochin's eyes, making the other girl turn purple. "And I would do it again." Without a second thought, Tomochin wrapped her arms around Chiyuu's neck and kissed her again. Chiyuu hugged Tomochin with her arms under her blouse, making the girl shiver again.

"What brings you here?" Tomochin asked, breathless after the kiss.

"Your wallet. You forgot it at the atelier." Tomo~mi answered, caressing Tomochin's hair.

"How did you find out where I live?" Tomochin asked, enjoying the care.

"A woman named Oshima. She was there because of the table Kojiharu bought for the atelier." Tomo~mi answered, smiling. What was this melting feeling?

"Hm. Oshima Yuko?" Chiyuu nodded. "She is Onee-chan's friend. Remind me to thank her later..."

"What?" Chiyuu got confused.

"Nothing!" Tomochin gave a peck on Chiyuu's lips, making the girl blush. "I have to get ready for school," Tomochin said, getting of the bed, already missing Chiyuu's gentle touch. Tomo~mi stood up and rearranged her own clothes. When she saw Tomochin undressing, she blushed.

"I... I'll wait outside." Tomo~mi said, embarrassed. When she was reaching the door, she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned to see what Tomochin wanted and found her only in her pants. Though she blushed, she didn't avert her gaze.

"You don't have to," Tomochin said with red cheeks. They shared a comfortable gaze in silence. "Nee, Chiyuu. Can we keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This." Tomochin leaned closer and kissed Chiyuu.

"Sure," Tomo~mi agreed, blushing. Tomochin smiled. "And please, stop turning me on, okay? You have school;I have work. Otherwise..." Chiyuu turned her gaze away.

"Otherwise?" Chiyuu just turned a bit, looked at Tomochin with her corner of her eye and smiled in a perverted way. Then, she left the room. Tomochin felt her body warm up and blushed completely.

Tomi~mi had to recompose herself before back downstairs. Back to the kitchen, she found just Mrs. Minegishi there, cooking again. What happened to all that food? Before she could think about it, Tomochin appeared in the kitchen in her uniform, greeting her mother. They sat at the table and Tomochin started to eat. Tomo~mi just ate toast to be polite; and watched Tomochin eat. First, the girl ate fried bacon and eggs with blueberry jam and peanut cream. Then, she ate one small slice of bread with ketchup, mayonnaise, and mustard. Tomo~mi found Tomochin taste for food a bit strange.

When the younger finished eating, Tomo~mi decided to walk Tomochin to school. Before they left the house, Tomo~mi handed Tomochin her wallet. Then, they exchanged phone numbers. They talked animatedly along the way to Tomochin's school. Tomo~mi was feeling so light. She was enjoying this new friendship so with all that already happened, could she still call it friendship?

* * *

A girl was walking rapidly through the school hallways, ignoring all of the squeaking girls on her way. She was in her first year of high school, yet was already that famous. She didn't understand why, though. It wasbetween classes, and she was looking for a friend. She had a great idea and wanted help.

"Hey, Center!" She heard a known voice. She turned and saw a familiar face, but not the one she wanted to meet.

"Don't call me that, Sayu. You know I don't use it anymore," Jurina said bit upset. They were friends; Jurina liked her, but not as much as she liked the other sister.

"Why not? You've been the center of the attention lately. Let's just say you're more reachable than our dearest idol." Sayu said smirking.

"Shut up, Sayu!" Jurina blushed. "Don't compare me to Tomochin."

"Okay, okay." Sayu raised her hands in a defeat signal. "She's there," she said pointing at the ceiling. "I'll getback to my light novel. Send her my greetings." Sayu smirked and walked back to where she was. Everyone always was amazed by how Jurina could identify the Watanabe sisters, since to them, the two were identical.

Understanding what Sayu meant, Jurina run to the stairs that lead to the rooftop. She found the one she wanted to see lying on the floor with her arms crossed under her head, staring at the sky with a dreamy expression. She approached, but the girl didn't notice her.

"Are you planning to skip classes again, Mayuyu?" But the girl was turned off to the outside world. Jurina couldn't see another option. She kneed down near Mayuyu, leaned down her head and gave a fast peck on the girl's lips.

"Jurina! Don't do that!" Mayuyu shouted. Jurina smiled. "Hey! Why? Aren't you all over Rena-chan?"

"Yes! But you are so cute and I can't ignore that." Jurina explained, sitting next to Mayu.

"I thought you had already got over me," Mayu said raising an eyebrow.

"You thought right. Rena-chan is in my heart now, romantically speaking." Jurina patted Mayu's head.

"Good. Because all I can think about now is Yukirin," Mayu said blushing.

"Woah! Yukirin! She's hot and has big..."

"Don't you dare to finish this sentence!" Mayu intervened angrily.

"Okay! I got it!" Jurina noticed that Mayu was daydreaming again. "So, will you tell me what happened or will Ihave to ask Sayu?" Jurina knew that if Mayu didn't tell her the correct version of the story, Sayu would give her a dirty, well-detailed, and not so true version of the story. Mayu didn't like that because Jurina always teased her due to Sayu's stories. So, she gave up. After a deep sigh, she started.

"Well, yesterday night I was..." Mayu told Jurina everything: about the room, about Yukirin and about what happened in the room. And how beautifully Yukirin was sleeping when the two left for school.

"So, Sayu likes Yukirin as well?" Jurina asked just that. She was used to the creativity her friend had; sometimes Mayu shared her ideas with her. Mayu nodded. "Isn't that good? I mean, it's okay, since you two like to share things."

"Yeah. I don't mind sharing Yukirin with Sayuyu."

"See?! I didn't like to share you with anyone. That's why it didn't work out between us," Jurina said, smiling happily.

"Forget the past! Why did you wake me from my disillusions?" Mayuyu asked cutting that subject.

"Oh, yes! I saw yesterday on TV that Persona will appear on a variety program tomorrow at 7 p.m. So, why don't we have a party at your house and call the girls?" Jurina suggested cheerfully.

"Great idea! You call the girls. I get the food and tell Sayu." Mayu said standing up and stretching. "Let's go. As a senpai in the last year, I don't want to give a bad example to my kouhai." Jurina laughed. And the two walked downstairs together.

Since Mayu's classroom was the closest one, she entered her room while Jurina kept walking. They parted,waving hands; and even few students in Mayu's class got jealous of her. She saw her sister with her nose buried in a light novel. She grinned with the thought that she would do the same later with a manga. Then, Mayu saw something unusual: Tomochin smirking widely, ignoring every boy and girl around her that tried to catch her attention. Usually, she wore a bored face and gave attention to everyone. As soon as Mayu approached, the ones hanging over Tomochin went to mind their own business. In truth, they admired the Watanabe sisters, but even though the two were so beautiful, they were scared of them.

"Yo, Tomochin," Mayu said, sitting on the chair in front of the girl.

"Hello, Mayuyu," Tomochin greeted, smiling.

"You're early today. What happened? How was the photo-shoot yesterday?" Mayuyu was just curious.

"It was great. Everyone there is very professional. And well, mom didn't let me sleep until late today," Tomochin explained.

"And it seems you liked it," Mayuyu smirked and Tomochin blushed. "Well, are you free tomorrow at 7 p.m?"

"I can't remember." And she had forgotten her schedule at home. Luckily, her manager had a copy. Or should it be the contrary?

"If you are free, come to my house at that time." Then, Mayu leaned closer to Tomochin's left ear and whispered, "You can bring the one who made you smile like that." And Tomochin blushed again.

'Mou, l already blushed too much for a day, and it's not even evening...' Tomochin thought. She just nodded atwhat Mayu said. Mayuyu went back to her seat just in time to see the teacher enter the room to restart the class.

* * *

It was lunch time, and Yuko was feeling enough tiredness that was meant to be for the whole day. She wanted to eat and rest. Since she couldn't rest, the only option left was eat. So, Yuko got her bentou box and headed to the canteen, where there were comfortable tables for the employees eat their meals. On her way, a work friend approached, taking her away from her thoughts.

"Yuu-chan! Today was your turn to cook?" Sato asked cheerfully. He was also holding a bentou box. Sato Hiroyuki was Yuko's best friend from work. He knew her preferences for women and helped her to be discreet about it. He was the only one from work that Yuko could talk to freely.

"Don't call me in such an intimate way here! And, yes, it was my turn. How did you know?" Yuko scolded him with a normal tone of voice.

"Takamina always does a perfect bow." Sato laughed charmingly and most of the single women around squeaked lowly. "Come on. Let's get a distant table so you can tell me everything." Yuko blushed a little and lightly punched Sato's arm.

They took a seat at a very reserved table, at the back of the room, near a window. They were facing each other and opening their boxes.

"I'm impressed," he started. "She is gorgeous! What did you do to make her like you?" He unfolded his chopsticks and started to eat.

"She doesn't like me. She avoids me every time she can." Yuko said with a sad face.

"So why did she want to you to help her? You know, she came downstairs alone with my water." He noticed a change of color on Yuko's cheeks. "Tell me, what happened? Did my teasing work? I'm curious here!"

"Yes…" Yuko looked to her side. He laughed playfully. "Mou! I was trying to control myself, be professional and NOT grab her to do some skinship! But what she did to me?!" Yuko lowered her voice tone and leaned near Sato. "She pinned me up against the wall and kissed me! She kissed me, Hiro-kun!" He widened his eyes in surprise.

"Whoa! So it worked! Calm down, Yuu-chan. It's still lunch time. So you have a chance. Good! Now, tell me why you took so long to get back from upstairs?" He liked this hectic side of his friend. Sato noticed that Yuko hadn't touched her food yet.

Yuko told him what she did upstairs alone. He was kind of amused because his friend didn't seem to do this kind of thing with others. Then, Sato made Yuko stop to talk about this Nyannyan-girl and eat her lunch. Lots of work waited for both of them after lunch break. When the break time was almost done, Yuko got a message from Jurina. Its was about a party at Mayu's house the next day after at seven to see Persona on TV. She confirmed her presence, but said that she had to do bit of work while there. Yuko went back to work with a distracted mind, just wanting to go home and rest. And maybe remember Nyannyan's soft lips, hot body and…

* * *

As always, she walked in the building before the scheduled time. The salesgirls bowed in respect and one of them led the woman to the stairs. She found her friend sitting at the table, drawing. The atelier was tidy, which meant that Tomo~mi was working hard. When she opened her mouth to call Haruna, a voice called her out.

"Mariko-sama!" Tomo~mi shouted, running out of the door that led to the third floor. "It's the end of the world!" The girl seemed shocked about something. Mariko grabbed Tomo~mi by her arms and shook the girl.

"Calm down! What happened?!" Mariko was bit surprised. Tomo~mi always was a calm girl. "What happened?!" The girl took a deep breath.

"I went upstairs to fill the water bottles and... and... the apartment was all tidy! There were no dirty dishes in the kitchen, no clothes spread through the living room, and no used towels on the couch! KojiHaru has cleaned her house!" Mariko widened her eyes in surprise. They both looked to the stylist and she seemed as confused as the other two.

"I didn't…" Haruna was about to say to Tomo~mi to stop the teasing, when she remembered a small detail of her morning. She ran upstairs to check on the thought that passed through her mind.

"Tomo~mi, did she have guests this morning?" Mariko asked, hearing Haruna's footsteps.

"Well, I guess it was just the couple from the website. They came to check the table…" She couldn't finish her sentence, since they heard Haruna scream. Mariko raised an eyebrow.

"Goddamnit, perverted squirrel girl!" Mariko looked at Tomo~mi, grinning.

"Tomo, what was the woman's name?" Mariko asked, smiling sarcastically. She knew the answer, but wanted to confirm it.

"I guess it was Oshima… Yoki?... Yoko? " She was trying to remember, but the only thing that came to her mind was the pleasant morning she had. "Yuko!" She remembered Tomochin's cute voice saying the name. "Oshima Yuko. She was with one of the most handsome guys I've ever seen." Mariko kept smiling.

"And what happened?" Mariko wanted to know.

"I don't know. I left a few moments later to deliver Tomochin's wallet that she had forgotten here yesterday," Tomo~mi answered without much thought. Mariko raised her eyebrow again.

"Tomochin?" Mariko asked. But when the younger girl blushed hard she had her answer. "The model from yesterday." 'A forgetful model… Just like a Gachapin I know…' Mariko thought with a silly smile. She shook her head to let the thought go away. Why has she been thinking too much about that girl?

"That Oshima-san seems to be friends with her sister," Tomo~mi commented. Mariko was about to ask the name when Haruna walked in the atelier like a hurricane.

"Mariko! Let's go! I'm hungry!" Haruna said angrily.

"Easy, Nyaro! Just because your girlfriend showed up here with a guy doesn't mean that she's cheating on you," Mariko teased. Haruna gave her a deathly glare.

"Shut up and let's eat!" Haruna growled and walked out the atelier.

"I got it! Angry Nyaro! See you later, Tomo~mi." Mariko left a slightly confused Tomo~mi.

The two walked the few blocks that led to Atsuko's restaurant. Mariko forced Haruna to tell her about what happened that cause her to be so angry. Haruna preferred to be teased about something she said than aboutsomething that Mariko had assumed. She told Mariko almost everything; she just omitted the part where she kissed the girl. Mariko became amused by the fact that someone besides Tomo~mi had the courage to enter Haruna's apartment, clean it, and not be paid to do so. Although Tomo~mi is paid, it's not part of her job toclean Haruna's messy house.

As soon as they arrived at the restaurant, Mariko's cell informed her that she received a message. She got bit surprised when she saw who the sender was. Checking its content, Mariko saw a photo of Minami holding a VIP list making a face. It made her automatically smile. Haruna and Atsuko, who welcomed the two at the back door, got astonished by the face their friends was doing.

'Since when Mariko can make a lovey-dovey face like that?' Both girls thought at the same time.

Mariko, not knowing the face she was making, read the message. _Hey Dino! To thank you for saving me yesterday, I put you name on Friday's performance's VIP list. Come and enjoy the show. My treat! ^3^_. Then, Mariko zoomed in the photo and found her name on the list. She smiled again and typed a reply. _Yo Gachapin! Impressed that you remembered my name! =o I wasn't expecting any payback, but now you better take me to a fancy restaurant. p_. Then she turned her gazed to her friends just to find them with a strange expression.

"What?" Mariko asked, frowning.

"Who was that?" Acchan asked, wondering if her friend would answer her question. Haruna also wanted to know."

"It was just Gachapin," Mariko answered indifferently, sitting at the counter.

"I didn't know that you kept mailing Miichan," Haruna said, a bit shocked. She still remembered how much she heard her friend complaining about the younger girl on their trip back.

"At least I didn't let my perverted squirrel girlfriend tidy my apartment." Mariko winked to Haruna, who blushed hard.

"What?!" Acchan asked with a suspicious smile.

* * *

In another part of the city, at the same time. Minami was preparing to take a shower after a long practice at work. She was a bit anxious about the message she sent to the old woman. She wanted to pay back the favor from the woman. If she really had lost that ID, she could have lost her job.

"Calm down, Miichan. She will replay you," Akicha said patting Minami's head.

"Who said I care?" Minami countered, pouting.

"It's stamped on your face," Sasshi answered smiling. But this time Minami didn't have time to reply because her phone vibrated. Minami grabbed it in a second. "See?" Minami stuck her tongue and opened her phone to read the reply. _Yo Gachapin! Impressed that you remembered my name! =o I wasn't expecting any payback, but now you better take me to a fancy restaurant. p_. The girl laughed with the message and replied. _Mou! Don't say food related words! I'm hungry here! Don't worry. I'll take you to the best place I've ever eaten at! ^3~_ .

"I'll go first. I need to relax a bit under the hot water," Minami said still holding her gadget. It vibrated again.

"Wow! That was fast!" Sasshi said, surprised. Minami ignored her friend and checked the reply. It was a photo of a beautiful plate of food and there was a paper napkin with 'waiting for Gachapin, or not' written in it. _How dare you! You will regret teasing me like that! Wait until Friday! D_ . Minami huffed and threw her phone on her clothes. She stripped and went to the shower.

Not much later, Minami's phone vibrated again. Sasshi and Akicha looked at each other and picked up Minami's phone to check the message. _Uuuuu! I'm frightened. Wonder what you will do to me. D_. The two exchanged a grim grin, and then snuck into the shower area. 

* * *

Back to Acchan's restaurant. Acchan and Haruna were amused by how Mariko was looking like a teenager exchanging messages. She didn't even bother to tease Haruna because of Yuko's incident. They saw when Mariko wrote something on a paper napkin and take a picture of her food. After a few minutes, she got an answer. Smiling, Mariko replied immediately. When the answer didn't come right away, Mariko started to eat, but without take her gaze away from her gadget. Several minutes later, when Mariko was already wearing a disappointed expression, her phone rang. New message.

"Oh! God! Cough, cough, cough!" Mariko choked really hard. Haruna and Acchan looked worriedly at their friend. She was bright red and still coughing.

"Mariko! What's wrong?" Haruna asked, trying to approach, but Mariko stopped her.

"I'm fine…" Mariko said, almost voiceless.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Acchan asked, standing up.

"No need. I'm fine, really," Mariko said, a bit recomposed.

Acchan and Haruna restarted to eat their meals and talk. Then, Mariko turned her attention to what made her choke. Now, she was mentally prepared for it. She pressed the button to enlighten the screen and there it was: a photo of Minami, arms down with eyes closed under a shower with her hair down being wet by the current water; she was naked, wet and making a thoughtful expression. The photo showed the entire Minami's upper body. Mariko didn't know why, but her heart was skipping really fast. She thought Minami was truly beautiful on that photo. There was also a text on the message. _She is thinking about that. Enjoy the view. *o* Courtesy of Akicha and Sasshi. Ps: If you tell this to her, we're dead meat. So please, don't ç.ç we will delete it afterwards. _Mariko laughed internally. Truth be said, she enjoyed the view. She didn't know why, but she zoomed in the photo to hide Minami's top-less state and finished her meal while looking at her phone.

When the three of them were eating their desserts, three phones warned their owners that they had a new message. It was from Jurina. She was inviting them to a party at Mayu's house. It would be the next day and it was to watch Persona on TV. The three of them confirmed their presence. After that, Mariko and Haruna left the restaurant to go back to their work lives.

* * *

It was the period between major meal times, and Atsuko was on her office going over some papers. She was also checking the profits to see if it permitted her buy few decorative items for the restaurant. She wanted few paintings. Luck was at her side this time. If the restaurant kept running with full capacity every day likewhat had been happening lately, she would soon be able to buy the paintings she wanted and add new foodto the menu. She leaned back in her chair and sighed, thinking where she could find art galleries nearby. Searching on the internet, she found one in a direction she usually doesn't take.

Atsuko changed clothes and left the restaurant with her manager. She took a left and walked to the art gallery. It was on the opposite side of Haruna's atelier. It was also far from her house. She lived two train stations away from her restaurant, alone in a small, cozy apartment. The gallery was five blocks away from the restaurant. It had a single door that lea to beautiful, stylish stairs. Atsuko was really impressed by how large the place was. The walls where the paintings were shown were transparent. There was very charming illumination on every painting.

The girl started to analyze every single painting of the place. She found ones more beautiful than others, but there was always something missing. She couldn't explain exactly what. That was when Atsuko saw a painting that screamed for attention. It was a night scenery of a shintoist temple. She felt 'it'. Something switched inside her, her heart skipped a beat. Then, she looked at the signature. TKMN. Quite unusual name for an artist. Atsuko looked for an employee to get TKMN contacts. The employee said that TKMN liked to deal with the buyers herself, but he wasn't allowed to give phone numbers. Atsuko looked at him like she wanted to rip him into small pieces. Shivering, he told Atsuko that the artist could be found in a private school near the next train station. Atsuko thanked him and left.

Atsuko left the train station, looking for any sign of a school. She happened to find a private day care center. She was about to look for another nearby place, since the guy said 'school', when she heard a familiar laugh. It was an unmistakable voice. She approached the gates and saw Takamina with the kids painting a huge frame with cheap watercolors. They were enjoying themselves. Then, a thought crossed Atsuko's mind. Takamina might be that TKMN artist. She kept watching until the short girl noticed her presence. Though a bit surprised, Takamina let her in and asked her to wait a bit longer until she finished the class. Atsuko sat in a shade of a tree and watched Takamina with the kids.

After the class, Takamina was free to go back home. But this time, she had company. She didn't know how, but Atsuko had found her at one of her workplaces. Though it was once in a week, the short girl liked to deal with that kids; they were so lovable. She didn't know what Atsuko wanted, so she took her to a coffee shop nearby. It was a very delicate and comfortable place. As soon as their order arrived, Atsuko started a conversation.

"So, you're a painter." Atsuko said more like a question. Then she drank some of her juice.

"Yes," Takamina answered looking at the girl in front of her. She didn't know why, but the taller girl's presence made her nervous.

"And a teacher at a kindergarten?" Atsuko kept with the questions.

"It's kind of an experimental project. But the kids are enjoying it," Takamina said, smiling. Then, a silence reigned over the table. Takamina's eyes traveled through Astuko's upper body. It stopped at Atsuko's neckline.

"Takamina…" Atsuko called teasingly. "Are you looking at my breasts?" she asked, smiling. Takamina's eyes widened and Atsuko's smile grew.

"What?! No! I just…" Atsuko poked Takamina's head.

"It's okay," Takamina blushed. "Can I see few of your paintings?" Atsuko said in a serious tone. Impressed, Takamina promised her to show her after their meal.

As she had promised, Takamina took her to a place where she could find tons of her paintings: her home. It was few blocks away from that coffee shop. They talked cheerfully on their way. Atsuko found Takamina's place really cute and warm. It was also very tidy. But she noticed the apartment was being used by more than one person. Maybe Takamina lived with a boyfriend? She felt her heart ache a bit at that thought. Takamina led Atsuko to a room. During their walk trough the apartment, Atsuko found tons of paintings on the walls. But she couldn't notice the signature. The room was filled with paintings and art materials. Then, she noticed what she wanted. Takamina's signature was TKMN. She smiled at that confirmation.

"So, what do you think?" Takamina asked a bit anxious.

"Quite impressive. I had been wanting to buy few paintings from you, but now I want to hire you to paint a wall on my restaurant." Takamina widened her eyes. "I already thought what it could be."

"Acchan…" Takamina's eyes teared up.

"How about that cave on the beach? It was a very beautiful view," Acchan said approaching Takamina. They stared at each other. Both were blushing hard because of a certain memory, Takamina couldn't turn her gaze.

"It's a great idea…" Takamina said with a fainting voice. What was that? They were approaching each other slowly. Atsuko was about to hug the small girl, and maybe do other things…. What?!... When they heard the door unlock. They froze.

"Tadaima!" said a female voice. "Takaminaaaaaaaaa! Something really awesome happened todaaay!"continued the squeaky voice. Atsuko looked at Takamina with curious eyes.

"Okaeri!" Takamina said in a loud voice, but not screaming.

"It's about Nyannyan! Mou, it left me so tired," the voice said approaching the room. Takamina stopped to think; tired was definitely the word.

"Yuko!" Takamina shouted a bit desperate. "Don't strip yet! We have a guest!" But it was too late. Yuko appeared at the door with her shirt unbuttoned. Yuko looked at their guest a bit confused. Atsuko widened her eyes. Takamina lived with Yuko? Did they have something? But wait… wasn't Yuko head over heels for Haruna? So she's just messing with her friend? Tons of questions spun in Atsuko's head while she looked at the uncovered fancy bra that Yuko was wearing.


	8. The strange meeting place

The strange meeting place

The atmosphere was about to become heavy. Yuko's eyes traveled from Atsuko to her flat mate, then back to Atsuko. She analyzed the gaze the taller girl was giving her, and mentally laughed at the mixed feelings she found in it. Atsuko couldn't believe her eyes. What was with that fancy bra? Was it usual for her to frequently strip? How come her Takamina watched Yuko undress every day?! What?! Her Takamina?! Since when was she so possessive over the midget girl?

The silence was driving Takamina crazy and nearly made her want to escape to her room in shame. She was used to the naked Yuko, but the naked Yuko in front of others made her feel totally uneasy—Especially in front of Acchan.

"Mou, Takamina! How come you didn't notify me about having a guest over?" Yuko questioned, but her tone wasn't exactly upset. "What would've happened if I had less on? Thank god it was just Acchan. It wouldn't have been any good if I had exposed more to someone who wasn't a friend!"

"So... Sorry... I forgot..." Takamina replied nervously. She approached Yuko and started to button up her friend's shirt, but the intimacy between the two only annoyed Atsuko even more.

"Takamina, what are you doing?" Yuko asked Takamina as she eyed the shorter girl struggling with a button and trying to pass it through the hole.

"Closing up your shirt...?" Takamina answered distractedly. Yuko mentally face-palmed and smacked her friend on the head. "Itai!" Takamina retreated and clutched onto the area where she had been struck.

"Bakamina! Who do you think Acchan is? She's a friend! There isn't a need for any of that!" Yuko reprimanded the girl. A tiny but understanding smile formed on her lips however, when she took notice of Takamina's furious blushing. Then, she turned her gaze to Atsuko, and the girl was making a few friends face. Yuko took a deep breath and smiled. "Acchan, don't mind my friend here. At times, she can be a bit dense. So, are you planning on buying any of Takamina's paintings?"

"Yes." Atsuko replied in a dry voice and kept a suspicious eye on the two.

"This is great! Your restaurant will look even greater with Takamina's paintings!" Yuko shot up her two thumbs up.

"Thanks." Atsuko smiled and blushed at the compliment—the tense atmosphere slowly dissipating. "Actually, I'll hire her to paint an entire wall at the restaurant."

"Marvelous, Takamina! With that you'd be able to make another exposition!" Yuko exclaimed joyfully.

"Y... Yes!" Takamina still felt like dashing to her room, but remembered what her friend had said when Atsuko arrived. "Ah, Yuko, what was it that happened today that was so awesome?" Takamina smiled nervously hoping that the focus would transition from her to Yuko. Atsuko was kind of curious as well and sees Yuko's face light up upon the question being instigated.

"Ah, yes!" Yuko made a dreamy expression. "I went to Nyannyan's house with Hiro-kun to check the table and I didn't know why Hiro-kun thought she was jealous, but when she asked to help her upstairs by the door of her apartment, she pinned me up and kissed me! She KISSED ME!" Yuko voiced out hectically. "Why did she kiss me?! It's not that I didn't want to kiss her but I was working! I was trying so hard to keep my composure! It wasn't fair! Then she ran when I tried to approach her! That Nyannyan! I couldn't even head back down because I was so nervous and ended up cleaning her apartment." Atsuko and Takamina shared a look. What could they possibly say about that?

"Oh!" Atsuko suddenly remembered lunch time. Takamina and Yuko looked at her bit confused. "That was what Harunyan was hiding!"

"What do you mean?" Takamina didn't get it yet, but Yuko was curious.

"She and Mariko usually go to the restaurant to eat. While Mariko was exchanging messages with Miichan, she told the whole story. At least what she said it was the entire one. But when we were eating our desserts, Mariko insisted she was hiding something. And she was!" Atsuko explained.

"So, are you saying that she omitted the part where she kissed me?" Yuko asked with a bit of sadness in her eyes. Atsuko made an apologetic face and nodded positively. "Mou... I knew she hated me..."

Takamina tried to cheer up her friend. "Don't get down. Maybe she's just confused."

'Look who's saying this to me...' Yuko thought while Takamina patted her head. "I think I'll take a bath and eat..." She smiled at Atsuko and walked out the room. Atsuko felt to relived. Now it was clear that Yuko WAS head over heels for her Haruna and she had an open path to Takamina's heart.

"Ta. Ka. Mi. Na." Atsuko called the short girl in spelling. Takamina looked at Atsuko with curiosity. Somehow, being called like that made her shiver.

"Hai..." She smiled unsurely.

"I'll ask Kayo-chan the house for next month, so you can sketch the cave and let's invite everyone too." Atsuko said gently, approaching.

"Un! Let's ask them tomorrow when they have a free weekend." She agreed. Atsuko was close now.

"Thank you!" Atsuko said hugging Takamina tightly. Takamina got surprised by the sudden gesture and blushed. Her heart skipped fast while Atsuko's good smell invaded her senses.

"We... Welcome." The short girl said hugging the other girl back. It was such a nice feeling. She felt like she could do that all day long. Atsuko smiled. She was so happy that Takamina returned her gesture. The way her heart was beating fast told her she wanted more than a hug but she knew it was better to take things slower with the shorter girl.

"I have to go now." Atsuko said releasing Takamina from the hug. She notice a bit of disappointment on Takamina's face and smiled. "They need me at the restaurant."

"True." Takamina smiled helplessly. "I'll walk you to the train station." The girl said indicating the way to the door.

"No need. The station is close. Just accompany me to the door and go back to your painting." Atsuko said smiling.

"Sure?" Takamina asked reluctantly. Atsuko nodded happily.

They walked silently side by side to the door. The atmosphere was calm and relaxed. The two stood in front of the door to do the farewell gestures. The hug was consensual and they hugged each other again successfully, but decided to kiss each other on the cheeks. Atsuko took a step forward, leaned closer to Takamina's cheek. Though she wanted to kiss the taller's cheek, Takamina got startled by Atsuko's approaching and turned her head. Takamina stared closely at the deep brown eyes and felt soft warmth on her lips. She knew what it meant and it froze her. Atsuko couldn't believe what was happening. She was happy, even though it was an accident. She could stay in that position forever, but she had a restaurant to take care of. So, she stopped the kiss and smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Atsuko said patting the short girl's head.

"See ya..." Takamina said mechanically as she opened the door. Astuko walked out giggling and Takamina closed the door. Yuko had finished her bath and went into the kitchen, but she found Takamina with a blank expression halfway.

"Takamina! What happened?!" She asked her friend, approaching.

"Ki... Kiss..." Takamina mumbled blushing. Yuko just grinned perversely.

* * *

She was lost in thoughts, wondering how she could make her characters meet again. She was having problems in concentrating. Her mind was switching between an attractive old friend and a new one with a hot well-toned body. Memories of all the fun and hot moments she had with that old friend spun on her head and were replaced by delusions of good moments with the other one. It was an endless circle. She was brought back by her phone ringing and answered without checking the caller.

"Sae!" It was her old friend.

"Hey, Yuki! What's up?" Sae asked smiling.

"I just wanted to know if you're going to the party at Mayu's place." Yuki's voice was a bit unsure.

"Yes! I never miss a chance to party. Why?" Sae noticed that was something different with Yuki.

"Can you pick me at the Center, so we can go together?" Yuki asked with a weak voice.

"Sure! Do you know where the place is? I checked the address and it is near the Center." Sae said normally, but she was getting puzzled.

"Yes... I have to hang up now. See you tomorrow." Yuki said hurriedly.

"Yuki, wait!" But it was too late, Yuki had already hung up. Sae sighed looking at the phone, thinking it was too suspicious.

It was late at night and she was at her computer, searching for things related to work on the internet. She was searching about didactic with kids; about kinds of plays related with dance and together with articles about it. From time to time, her gaze turned to her cellular placed on her desk. That old woman hadn't given any sign of life. She sighed and decided to send a message.

"Yo! Sorry for not being able to attend your show today, but we are planning to gather on Mayuyu's place to watch the tv program tomorrow. So ganbatte!" Minami said while typing the message on her phone together with few emoticons. She looked for HinaKuu on her phonebook and selected it, sending.

Minami looked at her phone inbox and ended up looking at the teasing reply Mariko sent her that afternoon. '_Uuuuu! I'm frightened, wondering what you will do to me. D_'. She had sent a reply to that after she got out the shower. It was _'Don't be too curious, old mummy! You'll know when the time comes }_'. She wondered why the older woman hadn't replied to her. And the most important question: why she couldn't stop thinking about Mariko.

* * *

During the same time on another side of the city, Mariko was rolling lazily on her large bed. She was having problems with sleep. Though her mind was tired, her body was filled with an energy she couldn't exactly figure out from where. She sat up, making the cover sheet that was covering her slid down her bare upper body, leaving a light touchy feeling. Mariko leaned on the bed headboard sighing. Unconsciously, she looked at her phone placed on her bedside table. Hesitantly, she took her phone and pressed the button to enlighten the screen. Minami's thoughtful face appeared on it and Mariko stared at the gadget for longest time.

"Why the heck aren't you letting me sleep?!" Mariko shouted and moved her arm, intending to throw her phone on the opposite side of her room, she however, didn't. She didn't want to lose that beautiful picture. She would play cool with those two, Akicha and Sasshi, and keep that as a secret. Later, after receiving that picture in question, Gachapin replied to her, not knowing about her friend's trick. Mariko was still stunned by the picture, so she couldn't find the right words to reply the other girl's innocent words. She sighed, placing her phone beside her pillow and laid down on the bed again to try and sleep.

She was in a dark place. Then, the sound of water dripping reached her hears. She looked around and saw a blue light coming from a single door in the darkness. She walked to the door and sneaked in. She felt her foots being wet by the flooded floor. She looked around to find the source of the water. Together with the shower, her eyes found a naked girl completely relaxed underneath it and approached, analyzing the girl. It was exactly how she remembered it, every inch of the girl's body asking to be touched. She reached the girl's neck with one hand, and cupped the girl's cheek with the other. The girl opened her expressive eyes. The girl smiled blushing. She leaned down to place a kiss on the girl's lips. She felt the girl's hands on her bare body and her heart skipped fast. When their lips were about to touch, with her heart increasing the beat every millisecond... Mariko snapped her eyes wide open.

"Goddamn it, Gachapin!" Mariko shouted covering her sweaty face with both hands. She then turned her head to look at the digital clock on her bedside table. It was 5 in the morning. Mariko decided to stand up, take a bath and read until it was time she had to go to work.

* * *

Jurina looked up to the tenth floor of a building smiling. The neon letters Fantasy Love Hotel were turned off because it was daylight. She liked that place, for it was filled with good and not so good memories inside although she was strictly prohibited to left the tenth floor. The love hotel's owners would get an assessment if the surveillance caught her there. The twins merely looked at her and smiled.

"Come on! We still have to tidy things up for the party." The two said in unison. Jurina nodded and smiled.

The three walked into the building and hurriedly entered the elevator straight to the tenth floor. Well, Jurina was still underage. The door opened automatically and Jurina found herself in a familiar living room, if it could be called that. It was an ample room with a dinner table on the left side, a wooden bookshelf filled with books and mangas, a circled area with pads sprawled out on the floor in the third and last ambient, and two three-seater couches in the direction of two flat screens on the wall where video games were connected. There was also a short table centered in the middle. The twins liked to share things, but they weren't able to agree about which game to play and Jurina laughed at the thought. On the left wall, were two doors together side by side. The one on the right side was Mayu's room, it was filled with mangas, action figures and a computer. The one on the left side was Sayu's room and contained books, light novels and also action figures, but only the ones that were from light novels. She also had a computer. On the right wall, there was a door that led to a huge bathroom and a door that led to a tiny kitchen. It was only for emergencies, like the one they had that last time. Usually, the twins ordered their meals from the hotel cookers. Giving a meaning look to the door that was on the left side of the third ambient and Jurina walked to Mayu's room where she placed her belongings.

When Jurina had finished helping the twins move the pads of the second ambient to the third, spreading them around the center table, they heard the elevator noise. The mechanical door opened and Yuko and Takamina walked out to the living room. Takamina was holding a bag full of drinks, alcoholic one's included. Yuko was holding a notebook bag, still wearing her work clothes.

"Hello, girls! We brought the drinks left over from the last party at our apartment." Yuko said smiling. Takamina went straight to the fridge and placed the beverages in while Yuko went to the first ambient table and started to turn on her equipment. The three girls greeted back but then saw Takamina returning the twins a pleading look.

"Please, let me play One piece Kaizoku Musou?!" Takamina asked. At the plea, the two smiled in unision.

"Sure. We didn't delete your saved file." They replied together. Takamina smiled happyily and turned on the video game. She got her distraction for the entire night or at least, that was what she thought. Yuko connected to her office's internet and started to work. Soon she would have to do a video conference with Sato Hiroyuki.

* * *

She had declined Mariko's ride offer. She had to go to her university to have a single class, because it was an important one and searched for the direction to go to Mayu's house on internet. It was fairly easy when she took Yuki's workplace and used it as a reference. It was few blocks away from there. If anything came up, she could just ask for directions from a nearby person. Right on time, she found a building but it was no ordinary building, it was a love hotel. She checked the address countless of times but it was there. She decided to go with it, despite her shyness about entering in a love hotel alone.

* * *

Yuko was now on her video conference with Sato Hiroyuki while Mayu, Sayu and Jurina were playing One Piece with Takamina. The elevator door opened mechanically and a girly figure stepped out.

"Ano... Excuse me?" A shy voice asked. Jurina immediately looked at the new arrival and smiled widely.

"Rena-chan!" Jurina exclaimed throwing the joystick on the couch. She ran to the older girl and hugged her tightly in turn made Rena blush a little.

"Good afternoon." Rena greeted, but the three girls seemed to be too immersed into the game. She heard a voice coming from the other side of the room, but she didn't recognize its owner. Before she could check up on the person, and put a deep thought about the two Mayus on the couch, Jurina dragged her to a door that she didn't even know where it led to.

* * *

She was waiting at the hall of the Center. Yuki was taking so long to arrive there, that she was starting to get irritated. Furthermore, there was that unexplainable reason about what was making Yuki so nervous. She could feel that her old friend was hiding something. She was so caught up in those thoughts that she didn't even notice someone approaching.

"Sae!" Called a known voice, wrapping its arms around the girl.

"Yuki!' Sae exclaimed surprised. She then took a deep breath and asked. "Let's go?"

"Un!" Yuki shook her head cheerfully and Sae found it really strange with the sudden change of behavior. The younger grabbed the older one's arm and the two walked out the building.

They walked with Yuki talking nonstop about her day at college and work. Sae just nodded to every question Yuki did. Yuki was too talkative. Since the two knew each other for so long, Sae knew what that meant… Her friend was anxious. Something was making her nervous and Sae didn't know what. When they turned a corner, Sae sighted a building, the only building in the street. She read the plaque and raised an eyebrow, looking at Yuki.

"I thought we were going to Mayu's house, not a love hotel…" Sae said with a smile on the corner of her mouth. Yuki released Sae's arm and sighed.

"She lives here. They are the owner…" Yuki was backing into her cheerless state.

"Really?!" Sae couldn't believe in it. "They do?"

"Come on. You'll see when we get in." Yuki said dragging Sae by the hand. Yuki expected to see Mayu or Sayu on the counter. Instead, there was an old lady. "Excuse me; we are here for Mayu's party."

"Good afternoon. What are your names? I have to check on the list." The older lady said gently.

"Kashiwagi Yuki and Miyazawa Sae." Yuki understood that it was for their security, while Sae was looking attentively at every detail of the hall.

"Oh. You are the lady from Tuesday morning." The old lady commented. Yuki smiled nervously when Sae gave her an interrogative look. "You can go, it's on the tenth floor. Please, enjoy yourselves." Yuki lightly bowed her head to the woman and dragged Sae to the elevator.

Yuki was totally nervous. She had never gone to the tenth floor and she didn't know what to expect. What if it was a perverted place like the room they used that other night? She tightened the grip on her friend's hand in anxiety. The door opened and she found herself in a quite normal living room. She saw Yuko at a table with a serious look on her face and decided not to bother her. On the other side of the room, she saw Mayu, Sayu and Takamina playing video game. Yuki cleared her throat and two of the three girls on the couch looked at her. Yuki blushed by the sight of that double perfect smile.

"What!? Am I seeing this right?! Two Mayus?!" Sae shouted, widening her eyes. She looked interrogatively at Yuki. The other girl just sighed.

"Nee-chan, that's the other girl you talked about?" Sayu asked, looking specifically to Sae.

"Yes, Sayu. What do you think?" Mayu said looking at Yuki.

"She is ok. A bit boyish, but nothing out of ordinary." Sayu said analyzing every inch of Sae's body. The older girl felt her cheeks grow a bit warm.

"Mayu has a twin sister." Yuki stated the obvious.

"I can see that!" Sae was becoming angry, but the idea of two Mayus was making her dizzy. The twins smirked.

"Come on, girls! Don't leave me here alone! I'm dying here!" Takamina shouted distractedly.

"Woah! Let me play too!" Sae said forgetting the confusion of discovering about Mayu's twin sister. She saw a joystick on the couch. Then, she walked to the couch, grabbed the joystick and threw herself on it. Yuki huffed angrily and sat on the empty couch.

Yuki was pissed off that no one was giving her attention and she didn't even notice the elevator door open. The figure that stepped out the elevator greeted Yuko cheerfully and rushed to the third ambient.

"Sayuu~!" Said loudly a playful voice. Mayu grinned, Sayu flinched.

* * *

She parked in front of the three-floors building and honked. Two girly figures stepped out of a door and got into the car, with the taller sitting in the passenger seat. The three chatted all the way to the party's address. The driver found it to be a really unusual place to hold a friend's party. The shorter passenger volunteered to go to the reception desk and check their information. How come they would appoint a party at a love hotel? The girl sighted an old lady at the counter an asked.

"Excuse me, but is it here where Watanabe Mayu's party is being held?" She asked politely. The old lady gently looked at her and smiled.

"Yes. Can you please tell me your name? I have to check it on the list."

"Maeda Atsuko. I'm here with two more friends. They need to park the car." Atsuko explained.

"Maeda-san, please tell them to park on oujou-sama's private garage. It's not being used regularly." The woman said calmly; and then told her where the gate was. Atsuko nodded and went outside to tell the other two that they were at the right place.

"My friend's names are Kojima Haruna and Shinoda Mariko." Atsuko informed when she backed inside the reception. The old woman smiled and looked for them at the list.

"Good afternoon, Yuriko-san!" A voice together with a girl popped into the hall. Atsuko jumped in fright.

"Good afternoon, Miichan!" The old woman answered smiling.

"Oh! Hello, Acchan!" Minami said cheerfully. Atsuko smiled with a hand on her chest.

"Miichan, don't scare me like that." Atsuko said with fake anger. Minami smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. Let's go?" Minami asked playfully.

"It's ok. Well, I want to wait for the others." Atsuko said smiling.

"All right then, I'll see you up there!" Minami said smiling, not wanting to know who the others were. She waved to Yuriko and took the elevator.

Moments later, Mariko and Haruna walked in the hall. It was a very common hall, despite that huge banner with a quote full of multiple meanings. They greeted the old lady and followed her instructions. The three were wondering about of all places, why Mayu would choose a love hotel to hold a party. Their question was soon answered when the elevator door opened and a pleasant ambient appeared in front of them. Mariko, Haruna and Atsuko stepped out and looked around. It looked more like an apartment than a love hotel room.

Haruna's eyes immediately found a small body in sexy work clothes. Yuko was sat down with her back straight and legs crossed. She was had on headphones and was looking at a notebook on the table. Haruna noticed that a handsome guy was on the screen and lightly furrowed her eyebrows at the sight. Her gaze then slipped through Yuko`s body. From that point of view, she could see Yuko`s blouse buttoned up to her breasts, leaving a larger neckline than necessary in her opinion. The short woman's skirt was naturally pulled up by the position she sat in and the random movements she was doing with her legs. It was making Haruna lose her head again. Haruna greeted the ambient before that happened. She got quite disappointed when Yuko didn't move an inch at her. She walked to where the others were with Atsuko and Mariko but found it to be an awkward situation

"Sayu~! You look so cute in a school uniform. Chyuu~" Minami was on top of Mayu, trying to kiss her, while the other girl was helpless pushing her away. There was another Mayu beside those two and this one was smirking, having fun with the entire situation. Mariko raised an eyebrow and felt a wave of rage flooding her insides. She felt a light pressure on her temples, before taking a deep breath and managing to hide her overflowing emotions. Haruna's reaction helped in that too.

"Ee! What's this?!" Haruna shouted widening her eyes. Everyone looked at her except Takamina, who seemed to be too distracted with the game to notice. This didn't go unnoticed by Atsuko, Minami and Sayu simply stared at them with blank expressions, Yuki was with a cold expression, Sae was like someone who didn't know what to do, and Mayu was still amused.

"Ah! Thank god you guys arrived. Is everyone here? Can we start?" Sae asked hurriedly.

"No. There are two missing." Mayu simply answered.

"Where is Sayaka?" Atsuko asked.

"Why are there two Mayus?" Mariko and Haruna asked at the same time.

"Sayaka can't come." Sayu said, still under Minami.

"Probably because she had to work." Sae said putting the joystick aside. Everyone looked at her wondering how she knew that. "What?" Mayu smiled with the corner of her mouth.

"Well, this is my twin sister, Sayu." Mayu said ignoring Sae, while Minami finally moved out of Sayu. "She couldn't go to the wedding party. She lost on janken and had to take care of the business. Yes. This is our Love Hotel and we hope you enjoy your stay." Mayu stood up, opening her arms. Mariko, Haruna, Atsuko and Sae accepted the explanation.

* * *

There she was again, at that door that brought her sweet memories of the day before. Tomochin had asked her to accompany her on a party at a friend's place. Her heartbeat was increasing with the moments of waiting for someone to open the door and she couldn't stop smiling. Her smile widened even more when the one she longed to see opened the door.

"Chiyuu." The younger girl smiled and pushed the older inside. As soon as she closed the door, Tomochin threw Tomo~mi on the door and kissed her. They kissed each other with such passion that they forgot about everything and just parted to breathe. They exchanged a look full of tenderness.

"But what if your mother sees us?" Tomo-mi asked breathless and worried. Tomochin sensually showed her fangs.

"She won't mind then." she said getting her purse that was on a table nearby.

"Oh! Really?" Tomo~mi was a bit surprised to hear that.

"Un ! She says we have to be happy regardless of anything and if you bring me happiness, she will support us" Tomochin said taking the other girl's hand, who blushed hard. "Let's go?" Tomo~mi nodded and the two walked to the station. Tomochin didn't want to arrive at Mayu`s late.

They chatted the whole way, but inside Tomo~mi was thoughtful. She wondered if what the younger girl said was true. She made Tomochin happy? She knew that Tomochin made her happy, even if they had only known each other a couple of days ago. That feeling flowing over all of her body wasn't new. She had felt like that before but this time it came stronger and the only thing that tortured her was that she wanted to know if the feeling was mutual. Tomo~mi was pulled out of her thoughts by a gentle squeeze on her hand.

"We are here." Tomochin said in a low tone and looked carefully to both of their sides. Tomo~mi looked up and felt her cheeks burn.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for us to come into a place like this?" Even her voice tone showed how embarrassed she was and Tomochin smirked.

"Let's get in fast. I can't be seen entering a place like this." She said dragging her partner inside. "My friends live here. They are twins, so don't be surprised if you see two girls who look exactly like each other. Besides, I still don't have the legal age to use a room here." Tomochin sighed at the last part. "Just a few more months..." She whispered.

"I see... Come on, let me meet your friends." Tomo~mi said gently, patting the other girl.

"Good afternoon, Tomochin." said an older woman's voice.

"Good afternoon, Yuriko-san." Tomochin greeted back happily. "This is my friend Kasai Tomomi and we are here to Mayu's party." Tomochin felt an ache on her heart when the word 'friend' came out of her mouth. Tomo~mi felt the same.

"Go ahead. You know the way." the woman said gently. The two headed to the elevator to go to their destination.

As soon as they stepped out the elevator, they sighted the group at the third ambient. Tomo~mi got quite surprised to see her boss and her boss' friends there. Tomochin saw her sister's face change and she noticed she was still holding hand with Chiyuu. She greeted everyone, but badmouthed her careless in her thoughts.

"Ha! I knew you two had something!" Minami shouted pointing at the two newly arrived girls. The two blushed hard. "It was the first time someone from Tomochin's work appeared at the house besides her manager!" Her smile transformed into a perverted one. "And you two took too long to get back downstairs! You better make my sister happy or else... Ittai! Dino, why did you do that?!" Minami whimpered looking up to Mariko, who was now by her side. Mariko was already pissed off with Minami and that was the last drop. She walked to the girl and smacked her on the head.

"Stop it, Gachapin! Don't you see you're embarrassing them?" Mariko scolded. Minami opened her mouth. "No 'buts'." Minami pouted and they started a staring contest. Everyone stared at the two, before an awkward atmosphere officially appeared, Mayu decided to intervene.

"Miichan, why don't you show Mariko a place where she can put her purse, like my room?" Mayu suggested. Without breaking the eye contact, Minami stood up.

"Fine." Minami walked to the opposite side of the room and was followed by Mariko.

* * *

Atsuko took her chance to get near Takamina. She approached and sat next to the girl, but one continued to be distracted with the game. Atsuko called Takamina countless times and still got no answer. Was that game really more charming than her? Why did Takamina seem so bewitched by it? She didn't even want to know. She was angry. How come Takamina didn't give a single bit of attention? She stood up and stepped in front of the midget girl.

"Mi. Na. Mi." Atsuko spelled out the name in a sexy way leaning her face closer to Takamina's until their noses touch.

"A... Acchan!" Takamina frightened, leaned back. "When did you arrive?"

"I arrived a long time ago, but you seemed to be too distracted with the game." Atsuko teased. "How about you turn off this game so we can interact with the others?" Atsuko smiled in a way that sent shivers down Takamina's spine. Haruna, Sae and Yuki turned their gazes away from the situation, Mayu and Sayu kept observing, since everything was entertaining.

"Su...sure. Let me save it." Faster than she ever thought she could, Takamina saved her game and turned off the console. She got quite surprised to see so many in the room. Atsuko sat back at Takamina's side and held her arm, just to remind the short girl she was there and wanted attention.

* * *

While following Minami, Mariko wondered why she was acting like that. Maybe it was the same reason she saved that photo. Look at that small body walking ahead made Mariko want to pull the girl for a hug. Gachapin was small, but not tiny. She had a chubby body, even having a flat belly. She was soft and fitted perfectly in her arms. Mariko wondered when these lovey-dovey thoughts started to wander inside her mind. She was pulled out of her introspection momentarily by Minami's voice.

"You can place your purse on the bed, but I suggest you place it on the pc chair." Minami added in a warm tone.

"Right." Mariko saw herself in a room with shelves filled with mangas and action figures. She never thought that Mayu would be an otaku. She sighed. Well, things of life. She walked to the said chair and placed her purse. Then turned to Minami and after a while, Minami broke the silence.

"Ne, why hadn't you replied to my last message?" Minami finally had the courage to ask that. Mariko gulped. She didn't know why she was having problems to think that way out.

"I was busy." Mariko said dryly. It was the quickest excuse she could make up, but even she had to admit that it was bit lame.

"I'm not stupid, I know you're lying." Minami defied, making one step forward.

"How can you know that? You don't know my schedule." Mariko countered, also approaching Minami by one step.

"I don't know your schedule, but I know you're a slow eater. You're about to start eating when I went to take a shower, and I didn't take much time on it." Minami continued in a low tone. They were unconsciously approaching each other.

"Oh! Now you can predict every step of mine! I didn't know you were so in love with me." Mariko teased. The two were really close by now.

"Why do you always think everything revolves around you? I'm not in love with you! And I'm not dense. I know something happened while I was bathing because Sasshi and Akicha were acting strangely when they got out the shower area. I just wanted to know what it was!" Minami explained. They could feel each other's breaths on their faces. Mariko felt her headache get worse and the flashbacks of her dream weren't helping. More than ever, she wanted to embrace the girl and take her lips.

"Even if it was something, no chance I would be telling you!" Mariko said fiercely leaning her head down. She would keep her promise to the end. Their noses touched and the two felt their heartbeat increase considerably. They could only hear their heavy breath and their own heart screaming. Mayu's room suddenly disappeared and they could only see each other.

"Let's go, girls! The program is about to start." Mayu's voice filled the room, breaking the spell. Mariko and Minami shared a disdained look and walked back to the living room.

* * *

The video conference was going smoothly. Since it was only the two of them, they could often stop to make a joke or talk about other things rather than work. But the two, especially Yuko, were in a hurry. She wanted to end work soon to join the others. And the work motive of that video conference was simple, yet delicate: discuss about the products that have been bringing too many complaints to the firm. Usually, this work is done in a conference together with all the directors and managers, but Yuko and Hiroyuki were so good together that the directors had entrusted them to this activity.

Yuko had noticed Rena arriving, but the girl didn't seem to notice her. When Yuki and Sae stepped out the elevator, Yuko and Hiroyuki were talking about business and she was totally serious when it's work. Minami arrived happily and greeted her, so Yuko greeted back, but almost together with Atsuko, Mariko and Haruna when they arrived as well.

"Hiro-kun, Nyannyan arrived." Yuko whispered looking straight to the notebook screen, she smiled nervously.

"Calm down." Hiroyuki said with his best smile. "If she greets you, just ignore her." He advised.

"Why? I don't want to ignore her. We don't ignore the ones we like." Yuko tried to keep a serious expression.

"It's just to let her know how you feel when she ignores you. Besides, you can go all over her and do your skinship when we finish work." He explained. Yuko heard the greeting from the girl they were talking about. She did what she was told to do. With that, she didn't hear the mess Minami was doing in the other ambient.

"I want to see her... I guess I'll have to wait..." Yuko sighed. That was when the two heard the noise.

"What's going on there?" He was obviously curious.

"I guess it's a mix of Miichan trying to kiss Sayu with the others discovering that Mayu have a twin sister." Yuko said shrugging her shoulders.

"Miichan is doing this kind of thing? I simply can't imagine that!" Hiroyuki said laughing.

"She does it a lot, but only in front of family and close friends." Yuko explained with a perverted smile.

"Ouch! It hurt!" He teased.

"Shut up! You're my friend, not hers. Oh! Tomochin arrived and she is with that girl from Nyannyan's atelier. It seems that the sending of that the girl to her house worked out. Tomochin is not someone who forgets her wallet anywhere." Yuko said with her wide smile. Hiroyuki laughed again.

"So this is an L reunion?" He asked amusingly.

"Or L to be. You see, I think Takamina is falling for Acchan and there is definitely something going on between Miichan and Mariko. The two passed through here to Mayu's room and Mariko was looking at Miichan with hunting eyes." Yuko was looking at the direction the two girls took.

"Tell me later what happened there! Yuuchan, how about we finish our video conference for now?" He suggested.

"Perfect! I can't concentrate anymore." They shared a smile and then said goodbye. Yuko turned off her equipment and saved it on the carrying bag.

Yuko sneaked to the third ambient and noticed that Haruna was standing with her back turned to the others ambient. She smiled widely, even knowing no one could see it and jumped onto the tall girl, saying 'Nyannyan' loudly. Haruna got startled, letting out a scream.

"Yuko! Don't do that!" Haruna complained trying to push Yuko away.

"Call me Yuuchan, Nyannyan!" Yuko said resisting.

"Mou, you don't give up, do you?" Yuko was attached to her like a tick.

"No! I won't give up on you! Even when you say you like me back, I won't stop doing this and call you Nyannyan." Yuko said fiercely. It made Haruna blush and for now, gave up the struggle. She walked with Yuko attached to her to the couch where Yuki was. Mayu noticed that it was almost time to start the TV program. So she decided to shout it to everyone who was away from the living room.

* * *

Jurina had planned things out this a whole day. That was the main reason she suggested the party. She wanted that moment with Rena. She dragged the older girl through the door that lead to the rooftop. It was a very plain place. There was a wooden bench and a patio umbrella attached to a wooden table. The chairs were nowhere to be seen but, the view was stunning. The twilight casted a glow of arrange all around the neighborhood and soon the stars would fill the dark sky like tiny glittering leds. Jurina only looked at Rena shyly.

"Why hadn't you let me talk to the others first?" Rena asked in a normal voiced tone.

"You can talk to them later. What I have to tell you can't wait." Jurina was dead serious. With a free hand she fumbled around her pockets to find what she was looking for. Rena just observed her with curiosity. Jurina smiled her cat like smile that Rena found herself enjoying. "Here, I made this for you." Jurina said cheerfully and placed an object into the hand of Rena she was holding.

"Oh!" Rena was surprised, it caught her off guard. She looked at her hands and found there to be a necklace. It was a delicate silver chain with a heart shaped shell as a pendant. It was light pink with random brown streaks. It was very familiar to Rena. "Thank you, it's beautiful!" Rena was about to put it around her neck, when Jurina gently took it from her.

"Let me do it for you." Their hearts were skipping fast. "It's that same shell I found at the beach. I made two necklaces. One, I gave to you and the other is mine. So now, we have matching necklaces!" Jurina explained as she finishes putting the necklace around Rena's neck. She then turned to face the older girl and it was impossible to not notice that she was blushing. "I knew it would look perfect on you." Jurina said smiling, placing a strand of hair behind Rena's ear. The older girl blushed hard.

"Jurina, recently I realized I know nothing about you." Rena said shyly.

"Right. What do you want to know? I'll tell you everything." Jurina said gently without turning her gaze.

"How old are you?" Rena asked after thinking about it for a moment. In the end, she wanted to know where she was putting herself into. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to like Jurina.

"I'm fifteen, but I'll soon turn sixteen!" Jurina said cheerfully. She kept looking straight into Rena's eyes.

"You look older and I'm much older than you." Rena was starting to feel intimidated by Jurina's gaze.

"And? Who cares if I'm much younger than you?" Jurina kept her smile.

"The law cares. I can be arrested if they catch us together." Rena rebuked.

"Are you insinuating that we are together?" Jurina teased.

"I'm just making an assumption!" Rena was starting to become desperate. She still didn't have an answer for Jurina. The younger girl just kept smiling and cupped the older girl with both hands. Rena felt her heartbeat faster than it already was.

"Rena-chan, I love you. I'm sure now. Actually, since I met you on my way to school for the first time—especially after we met officially." Saying this, Jurina leaned closer and kissed Rena's forehead. Rena thought that the girl was going to kiss her on the lips, or perhaps it was just her own wish.

"What do you mean by officially?" Rena was really intrigued by that word.

"It means that I noticed you ever since you started to work at Shinoda's Corporation." Rena widened her eyes in surprise. "You see, we take the train from the same station and you also take the same way as me to go to your work place. My school is in that direction, just a few blocks away." Jurina explained.

"How come I never noticed you?" Rena was kind of amused with this entire situation.

"Maybe because you're too occupied in your own way and always seem to be too lost in thought." Jurina guessed. Rena just sighed. Jurina passed a hand through Rena's hair, stopping her hand on the back of the girl's head. She pulled Rena for a kiss so fast that the older didn't have time to struggle. "Please let me know when this stops, it's just an assumption." Jurina said that after they broke the kiss due to lack of air. Rena was speechless. She just nodded while Jurina grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Let's go, they must be waiting for us."

The two walked down stairs holding hands. They found the group gathered around the third ambient. Yuki was sat on the couch, together with Haruna while she clungonto the taller's arm. Mariko was sat on the couch arm, beside Yuko. Sae was sat on a pad and leaning her back on Yuki's leg. Atsuko was linking arms with Takamina on the other couch. Sayu was on the other side of that couch and with Mayu on a pad in between her legs. Tomochin and Tomo~mi were sat each on a pad, with their legs under the short table. Minami were also on a pad, between Takamina's left leg and Tomochin, supporting her head on the table with a half pout on her face.

"What happened?!" Jurina asked, marveling the silence.

"Nothing. We were just waiting for you two." Mayu said in a normal tone.

At the same time, Minami felt her phone vibrate. She received a message. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw who the sender was. "_It's for you to stop bothering me about not having replied to your message. p_" Minami looked at Mariko smiling with a pout, if it's is even possible. Mariko was looking to the other side, obviously ignoring her. When she was about to reply, she noticed that there was another unread message. It was from Hinata. "_Sorry to disappoint you girls again, but were not going to appear on that TV program. we have to fulfill a promise. Maybe it will be our last show. U3U_" Minami widened her eyes in surprise. How come she didn't notice it before?

"Girls! HinaKuu sent me a message saying that they won't show up in the program anymore." Minami announced.

"Whaaat?!" Some said.

"No waay!" Others said. And some others didn't even bother to reply.

"What a shame. Let's watch the program anyway." Sayu said turning on the TV. "And bring the drinks! And the snacks!" Mayu looked at her with reprehensible eyes. The other twin sighed. "Okay. Everyone help here." So, everyone helped to place everything that was prepared in the table together with the drinks.

While they were watching the show, the alcoholic drinks started to be consumed. Yuko was the first one to drink, followed by Minami. Sae also filled a cup. Yuki wasn't in the mood to drink. Tomo~mi didn't want to drink in front of Tomochin, she knew she would become a bit pervert once drunk. And she also knew that this was the same reason KojiHaru wasn't drinking. Except for Jurina and Tomochin, who were underage, everyone who wasn't drinking had their personal motive.

The group observed that during the program not even once they mentioned Ray, the top-selling charismatic Diva. Once the program finished, they looked at each other like asking 'and now?'.

"Let's play a game!" Mayu suggested. "Let's play 'I never'."


	9. The game

The game

Everyone looked at each other a bit surprised. Mayu's suggestion wasn't bad, but was it really okay to play such a revealing game? There was also another fact that was bothering a few of them.

"Ne, Mayu, isn't there too many of us to play 'I never'?" Rena asked a bit puzzled. The woman was sat on a pad on the floor with Jurina on her shoulders.

"Yeah! We only have five fingers in each hand and there are fourteen of us. Besides, aren't we supposed to use only one hand?" Sae added.

"Nee-chan, it means that you're suggesting 'that' 'I never'?" Sayu held a strange grin on her face.

"What!? I don't like that grin on Sayu's face!" Yuki interrupted.

"What's the difference between the normal 'I never' and this one that you are proposing Mayu?" Mariko asked, already imagining something really harmful. Yuko on the other hand, was shouting because she wanted to play while trying to grope Haruna who merely pushed her away.

"You see, since there are too many of us to use fingers," Mayu said as she stood up to enter the kitchen then returned with a tray containing fourteen glasses of liquor and a brand new bottle of tequila. "We use tequila doses." She placed the tray on the table.

"What!? But some of us are already drunk!" Haruna said, still trying to push Yuko away. Sayu only snorted.

"Don't worry about that. If I were you, I would let her drink more." Sayu pointed at Yuko. The suggestion puzzled those who didn't know how Yuko was like when she drank too much. Yuko didn't pay attention to Sayu, she was now trying to rub her face against Haruna's boobs.

"It works like that," Mayu restarted. "Everyone will hold a shot and each of us will say one thing. In the normal 'I never', the people who already did what was said puts down a finger. In this version however, you have to drink the tequila dosage. And this will happen until the last person says their line, it will be considered the first round. If everyone is ok by the end of it, we will go for another round." Mayu finished her explanation while distributing the glasses. "Ah, Jurina and Tomochin are underage, so they can't drink alcohol. You two can fill your glasses with whatever you want with alcohol as an exception." She added, starting to fill the glasses.

"I want to drink!" Tomochin insisted. Tomo~mi looked at her a bit surprised.

"It seems interesting, but I'm driving. I just can't simply drink and then drive." Mariko pointed.

"If that's the problem, we can lend you rooms for those who want to stay over." Sayu suggested. She really wanted to know the results of the game.

"If that's possible then, I'll play. Also, I'm not responsible for anything I might do when I'm drunk. Just a warning." Mariko agreed. Then like magic, the people who were still unsure about playing agreed as well.

"I want to drink." Tomochin insisted again.

"Ah, let her drink. At least this time she brought someone who she can release her... Ouch! Why you are hitting me too, Takamina?" Minami was interrupted again.

"Let her be. You don't want me to tell everybody how you act when you're drunk, do you?!" Takamina scolded Miichan while receiving a grateful glance from Tomochin. That was a nice point, but it just left Tomo~mi more curious.

"I wanna drink too!" Jurina protested.

"We can't allow that. Tomochin is on the verge of turning eighteen, so we can turn a blind eye here." Mayu explained, filling Jurina's glass with soda.

"But..."

"Jurina." Rena said looking intently at the younger girl, like making a silent threat.

"Okay..." Jurina gave up crossing her arms with a pout.

"So, let's begin. You all gather around the table." Mayu said as she finished filling up the glasses. Clockwise after Mayu was Yuki, Sae, Sayu, Mariko, Acchan, Takamina, Miichan, Yuko, Haruna, Rena, Jurina, Tomo~mi and Tomochin. "I'll go first, then Yukirin, then the one beside her until it ends at Tomochin."

Everyone looked at each other with curiosity consuming their insides. Each of them grabbed their glasses waiting for Mayu's line. They were also curious about who was going to drink with the upcoming line. Mayu took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say the statement she picked on her mind.

"I never used illicit drugs." Mayu said calmly. As everyone was looking with curiosity at each other, Yuko sighed and took her first dose.

"Eee! Yuko?! I never expected that from you!" Haruna looked at the girl beside her surprised.

"Hey, we are not supposed to make commentaries." Sae said, but she was shocked too.

"Maybe it's okay to have commentaries this time." Sayu suggested.

"Agreed! We will have more fun with that!" Miichan said raising her arms.

"What's the big deal? I tried marijuana once. When it was over, I felt like the dumbest person in the world though." Yuko tried to defend herself, but it just ended up making everyone laugh.

"You're almost that, Yuuchan. Now Yukirin!" Mayu said laughing. Yuki held her breath for a moment.

"I never had a boyfriend." Yuki said, almost like confessing. This time Haruna, Rena, Tomo~mi and Tomochin drank their doses. Mayu looked at Yuki with amused eyes.

"Nyannyan/Rena-chan..." Yuko and Jurina said at the same time with tears sprouting on the corner of their eyes. The two Tomomi's looked at each other with curiosity.

"What's the problem with having a boyfriend? Men are warm, strong, and sweet when they want to." Haruna said defying Yuko.

"Nothing, but you don't need that anymore now that you have me!" Yuko said burying her face on Haruna's boobs. Haruna chopped the shorter girl's head, who gave her a questioning look.

"It was just a high school romance..." Rena said, blushing. Jurina found that cute and just hugged the girl.

"Let's just talk about this later..." Tomochin said looking at Chiyuu, who nodded suspiciously.

"Not fair, I want to know about that!" Mayu protested.

"Let just say that I got this job because of a boyfriend." Tomo~mi said nervously.

"How come?" Sayu asked really interested.

"A boyfriend? Tomo~mi, you came to me pleading for a job because you wanted an excuse to dump three of your boyfriends and you were only a high schooler." Haruna said teasingly. One dose and she was already like that.

"Three boyfriends at the same time!? How come you're so shy?!" Tomochin shouted .

"Uhh~ Tomorage~" Miichan sang in a low tone. Takamina hit Miichan's head, shaking her own negatively. "Ouch! Why?! Come on. We know that Tomochin had no right to be angry at Tomo~mi. She herself had tons of boyfriends too." With that, Miichan won another hit on the head.

"It was before I become an idol! I can't have any now!" Tomochin shouted at Miichan. "Well, not officially..." She whispered that part.

"And you're only seventeen! Oh my! I have a promiscuous imouto!" Miichan replied. This time it was Mariko who hit her. The taller woman stretched her arm and hit Miichan's forehead. It was easy. "Itai!" Miichan placed a hand where the woman hit.

"Let them talk about it later. Let's get going with this game." Mariko said a bit pissed. The two Tomomis looked at each other again. Yeah, they had a lot to talk. Then, everyone looked at Sae.

"I've never been in love." Sae said with a smile. Miichan, Mariko, Rena, Yuko and Tomo~mi drank this time, but almost at the same time Mayu's phone rang and startled everyone.

"Hi, Sayaka!" Mayu greeted happily. Hearing that name made Sae's smile widen a bit and her cheeks gained a shade of pink. She hoped that no one noticed though. Unfortunately for her, everyone noticed. "Yes, we saw the program from here too. Yeah, we wanted to see them too. Oh! Yes! That's a nice idea! I'll tell the girls here. Try to invite Asahi, Nami and Hinata too! Ok. See ya!" By this time, the others were curious.

"What did she say?" Sayu asked anxiously.

"She invited everyone to go to her family bathhouse Saturday night, about 9 pm. It's her apology for not coming today." Mayu informed and everyone there agreed.

"What are you saying Sae, you never fell in love?" Sayu teased.

"Never, never!" She said vehemently. All the eyes were suspiciously looking at her. Also, Sayaka's interruption only brought on more teasing at the right time.

"I can see that..." Sayu teased smirking.

"My time!" Mariko said trying to avoid the 'falling in love' subject.

"I see you are skipping me here, Mariko-san." Sayu said looking at the tall woman.

"Sorry. So, can you keep going?" Mariko said rushing. Sayu analyzed Mariko for a moment. She decided to give up the tease.

"Ok. I've never been tied to a bed." Sayu said almost seemingly in a robotic way. Mayu, Yuko and Yuki drank their doses.

"Yuki!" It really surprised Sae. How come her friend never told her about that?

"I... It was nothing..." Yuki tried her best to dodge all the curious gazes.

"Yukirin... I feel betrayed now..." Mayu said with a fake hurt tone teasingly.

"Mayuyu..." Yuki was starting to feel guilty. Then, she noticed that Mayu had drunk her dose too. "Mayu! Who tied you to a bed?" She didn't like the thought of anyone doing this to Mayu.

"You see, I'm always testing our products and it also included getting tied to a bed." Mayu explained.

"I did it with pleasure." Sayu grinned and the two shared a gaze.

"Stop!" Takamina said making an 'x' with her arms. "I don't want to hear about your incestuous adventures! You hentai twins!" Except the ones who knew how the twins treated each other, the group didn't even want to imagine what the twins had already done together.

"Ma, ma, tell us about your adventures some other time!" Yuko said with a perverted smile. "There was this woman I dated once that liked SM, and she tied me on a bed. And did other things too..." Yuko stared off to an empty space and shivered from the bad memory. Haruna looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"It means that there should be no more SM for her." Tomochin stated.

"Poor Oshima-san... Now it's your turn Mariko-sama." Tomo~mi said smiling. Tomochin looked at the girl and mumbled 'sama?'. She didn't like that. The taller woman smiled.

"I never had a drunk black out." She said looking sarcastically at Miichan. Yuko, Haruna, Mayu, Yuki, Takamina and Miichan took their doses.

"Ee! Takamina too?!" Atsuko was surprised. Takamina smiled helplessly.

"Ha, you see, I was pissed because it was the third time in a row that a gallery refused my work. So Yuuchan went to the convenience store and brought tons of drinks. We mixed everything. I can't remember anything about that night and despite the hangover the day after, it relieved me somehow." Takamina explained.

"Ma~ I can't remember anything either." Yuko sighed.

"My eighteenth birthday party. It's the only situation where I couldn't remember anything." Mayu said calmly.

"Onee-chan was so wild that night." Sayu commented grinning. Yuki looked terrified at the twins, not even wanting to know what it meant.

"Ah! I remembered when Harunyan had hers. It was when Mariko broke up with her." Atsuko started. "She called me in tears and asked me to pick her up at a bar. When I arrived there, she had drunk even more. She was a mess and... Well..." Yuko looked at Mariko with predatory eyes. When Miichan heard 'Mariko' and 'broke up' something inside her burned.

"Mou, Acchan, don't make me remember things I rather forget." Haruna sighed.

"But it was a nice night. It's a shame you forgot everything." Atsuko lamented. Takamina wondered what had happened that night that was so good.

"It happened a long time ago... Well Gachapin here didn't remember the incredible night after Kayo-chan's wedding." Mariko teased looking straight into Miichan's eyes. She also noticed that the girl's eyes were burning.

"If I can't remember, nothing happened! I wouldn't like to have a thing with a stick like you anyway!" Miichan countered.

"Ouch. That might have hurt. How can you even handle this, Mariko-sama?" Tomo~mi asked and Mariko tried hard to not blush.

"I'm a patient person." The older woman said in a harsh tone. Everyone who knew Mariko knows that she was not that type of person.

"Ah! My turn now!" Atsuko intervened. She knew that even Mariko didn't know the answer for that question. "I never cheated on someone." Tomochin, Yuko and Sae drank.

"You again, Yuko?!" Haruna was shocked.

"I guess two timing is a type of cheat, right? When the involved ones don't know about each other..." Yuko said smiling helpless.

"Same here." Sae said raising a hand. Haruna gave an angry look to Yuko.

"Don't worry, Nyannyan, it was all before I met you!" Yuko said trying to hug the other girl, but Haruna pushed her away.

"It means a week before." Haruna said in a detestable tone.

"I changed. Please believe me~" Yuko pled.

"That means that Tomo~mi should have drank too." Sayu pointed out.

"My case is different. My exes knew about each other. So it wasn't cheating." Tomo~mi explained. The ones who didn't know that looked at her shocked.

"So! My time now!" Takamina said nervously. "I never puked due to drunkenness." The only ones who didn't drink were Jurina, Tomochin, Mayu and Sayu.

"But you had a black out." Jurina said. "You may have thrown up in the moments you forget."

"If I can't remember, it didn't happen." Takamina said winking at Miichan.

"Yeah!" It wasn't even worth a tease, since it was such a common thing. Miichan pouted and closed her eyes. "I never kissed a girl for real." This time, without exception, everyone drunk.

"So true! You never kissed anyone for real." Tomochin said laughing. "You were always in love with Yuuhi." She teased. Miichan showed her tongue to her sister.

"Eh? Haven't you kissed Mariko?" Sae asked. "We sure heard you..."

"I can't remember kissing a dino like her!" Miichan interrupted. To everyone's surprise, Mariko didn't' counter. The alcohol was already getting to her, the same was happening to Yuko. She sat beside Haruna without even touching her. "Yuko, your turn!" Miichan shouted to make the short girl jump.

"I... I never pinned someone on the wall." Yuko said timidly. It surprised a few of them. Haruna gulped. Was that really on purpose? Sayu and Haruna drank.

"I'm always pinning onee-chan to the wall." Sayu said grinning.

"Stop kidding, Sayu!" Mayu scolded.

"It is just a must to do thing when you're with someone." Sayu complemented.

"It is so good! I love to do it." Haruna said. With that Yuko retreated a bit. Haruna couldn't believe she had said that. Maybe she was already drunk.

"How can you know that? I was always the one who pinned you." Mariko whimpered. She was already out of herself too.

"I dated others beside you." Haruna countered. She would never admit that she only did it with Yuko though. The taller girl looked around. Beside her, Yuko was looking down with pending shoulders; Miichan was looking angrily at Mariko, who seemed nervous somehow; Acchan was obviously holding herself back to not jump onto Takamina; the shortest girl was looking at Acchan with flirting eyes; Sae was trying to caress Yuki, but the girl always shoved her hand; Sayu was looking at Sae strangely; Yuki and Mayu were touching hands underneath the table; the Tomo couple looked like they would fight soon; and Jurina was clinging onto Rena, who just let the girl be. Haruna sighed.

"Harunyan, your turn." Acchan said turning her gazer away from Takamina.

"I never used a love hotel room." Haruna said. Yuko, Mariko, Sae, Tomo~mi, Mayu, Sayu, Yuki, Rena, and Acchan drunk their doses.

"Rena-chan..." Jurina mumbled from the girl's arm. Everyone looked at her with curious eyes.

"Well, with that boyfriend from high school..." Rena sighed.

"We are always testing our rooms." Mayu said. "Last time was when Yuki spent the night here." She complemented looking at Yuki, who blushed hard.

"That was also when she got tied to a bed." Sayu said winking at Yuki. The girl now wanted to find a hole on the floor and hide herself in it. Now, Sae understood what was happening with her friend; that was what Yuki was hiding since that strange call a day before.

"Yuki, I didn't know you were that fast." Acchan teased, making everyone laugh.

"I.. I always take my dates to a love hotel." Yuko said in low voice tone. She was strangely shy.

"Ee!" Haruna voiced, not seeming to be surprised. She leaned closer to Yuko and whispered. "Will you take me to a love hotel room too?" She put all her sensuality in that question. That was the assurance that she was drunk. Yuko blushed and retreated.

"I... Ie. I don't have such intentions with you..." Yuko said shyly. Haruna sighed disappointed.

"Same as Yuko." Sae and Mariko said together, to their own surprise.

"I basically don't invite anyone to my apartment, so when I date someone I have to take them to a love hotel or something like that." Mariko explained.

"I feel sorry for the ones you dated, old mummy." Miichan said with scorn in her voice.

"So do I." Haruna agreed.

"What are you complaining about? I always treated you well." Mariko countered with an unusually kind voice.

"That's true." Acchan meddled. "Wait! Mariko, you never took Haruna to a love hotel?" Acchan asked a bit surprised.

"Of course not. She was my dear girlfriend, who I was serious about. Besides, at that time, I lived at my parent's house. And they spent the whole day out, so it was easy to..." Mariko stopped feeling a dark aura being directed to her. It was visible, the growing pout on Miichan.

"I guess everyone take their dates to love hotels, right Tomo~mi?" Acchan said looking at the girl. Tomo~mi nodded helplessly.

"Yeah. Three of them." Tomochin growled. "I hope it wasn't at the same time." That comment made the other girl blush hard.

"It wasn't!" Tomo~mi countered.

"Okay. How about we continue?" Takamina intervened. She knew Tomochin too well to know that if it continued, they would get into a fight. So, everyone looked at Rena.

"I never said 'I love you'." Rena confessed sighing. Mariko, Yuko, Tomo~mi, Acchan, Jurina and Haruna drunk their doses.

"Acchan... You..." Takamina was too surprised. She didn't know exactly why, but she was. Maybe she was already drunk. She was always too weak for alcohol.

"I always say it to my parents." Acchan said smiling.

"Rena-chan meant it romantically speaking." Jurina said with a strange shine on her eyes.

"Well, she wasn't specific." Acchan countered.

"Hey, you didn't say it to your boyfriend from high school?" Tomo~mi asked.

"No. When he confessed, he said he liked me. I liked him back and accepted his feelings, but we never said it to each other." Rena answered while in thought.

"I loved someone a long time ago. But when I said 'I love you', she left me..." Yuko complained hurt. Haruna looked sympathized at the woman beside her. Then, she looked at Mariko.

"Well, my first love was Mariko. I dated people before and after her, but she was the only one I said those words to." Haruna admitted blushing. The tallest woman also blushed.

"You were the first one I said those words to too." Mariko said looking at Haruna. "But I fell again for someone else and wasn't able to tell her that."

"Yeah... But I'm glad we're still good friends." Haruna said smiling at the end. Mariko smiled back.

"I already expressed my feelings for Rena-chan." Jurina smiled widely. Rena blushed hard.

"Whoa! You sure are fast, Jurina!" Takamina shouted in surprise. The youngest girl merely grinned.

"I just wanted to let her know how I felt before someone else does it first. I love her too much to let her go." Jurina said cuddling on Rena's arm. Rena turned purple.

"I said it to a boyfriend I had once a long time ago." Tomo~mi sighed.

"Was that the one who was two timing you?" Haruna asked. Tomo~mi nodded. Tomochin looked at the girl beside her thinking about how someone could two time a girl like Chiyuu.

"Juri-chan's time!" Mayu said startling them all. Jurina nodded with her cat like smile.

"I never had sex." Jurina said it like it was nothing. Rena slightly choked with her own saliva. Everyone, except Tomochin, Takamina and Miichan, drank their doses. That was a really tricky statement.

"I guess we don't need to comment this..." Takamina said embarrassed.

"Tomochin, you made your nee-chan proud now. Even having tons of boyfriends you never gave in to anyone of them." Miichan said with fake tears in her eyes.

"It's just that no one really made me feel special." Tomochin mumbled. Tomo~mi looked at her with curious eyes.

"But Miichan, Mariko said you two had a nice night after the wedding party and we heard things from your room too." Sae pointed.

"I already said I don't remember!" Miichan protested.

"Yeah, yeah. 'If you don't remember, it didn't happened'." Tomochin replied mockingly. "Nee-chan, why don't you accept that something indeed happened between you and Mariko-san?"

"No!" Miichan shouted. Mariko retreated a bit. She knew that nothing happened and kept the teasing. Maybe she just liked the girl's reaction.

"So Takamina, you never..." Acchan started.

"Ieieieieie! This is too personal. Why do we have to do this kind of thing anyway? It's so embarrassing!" Takamina said embracing herself feeling a bit dizzy.

"Because it's good." Sae said.

"Maybe for the species preservation?" Haruna said placing a finger on her chin, looking anywhere at the ceiling.

"M... Maybe. If it's inevitable..." Takamina mumbled, blushing.

"Tomo~mi's turn!" Mayu said.

"I never... Had sex in a public place." Tomo~mi said blushing a bit. Yuko, Yuki and Sae drank their doses. Everyone looked at the five a bit surprised.

"I don't know, it never surprises me when it comes to Yuko." Acchan confessed in a funny way. Yuko opened her mouth.

"Don't say anything! I'm full of your adventure stories!" Haruna cut Yuko before she even started. Yuko was a bit surprised by the reaction.

"Uuuu. Someone is jealous." Mariko teased. Haruna pouted.

"Yukirin..." Mayu said with curiosity. Yuki looked at Sae and blushed.

"I see." Sayu said grinning. "I didn't know you were that kind of person, Sae-san."

"It was just one time..." Sae said timidly.

"Where?" Sayu wanted to know.

"At... The cinema..." Yuki answered blushing.

"Ah! That's why you said your relationship was complicated." Jurina stated smiling. The two smiled helplessly. Every gaze turned to Tomochin already anticipating something perverted.

"I never swam naked." Tomochin said. Compared to the lasts sentences, this one was pretty innocent. Sayu, Mayu, Acchan and Sae drank their doses.

"When we go to our parent's summer house, we like to swim naked." Sayu said with a perverted smile.

"Sayu, stop making them think we are perverted sisters." Mayu reprehended.

"But you are." Yuko mumbled. Mayu gave the woman a menacing gaze and she retreated on her seat.

"I dated this guy who had a pool and he lived alone an..." Acchan stopped feeling Takamina's infuriated gaze at her.

"Yeah! It totally happened with me! What a gorgeous woman she was!" Sae was deep back in her memories.

"Good Sayaka is not here to hear how much of a playboy you are." Haruna teased. Hearing the other woman's name, Sae backed away from her memories, blushing.

"So, first round is done!" Mayu announced. "The winner was Yuko with eleven shots. Yuko, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine." Yuko said trying to stand up only to fall back on the couch over Haruna, who tried to catch her.

"I think that's a no. Girls, you can stand up and walk around to check if you can handle another round." Mayu said stretching.

Miichan stood up, walked to Mariko and sat next to her. Acchan was all over Takamina saying her name nonstop. Takamina was holding Acchan's arms and also calling the others name nonstop. Haruna started to caress Yuko's body; the girl struggled against it, but she was too drunk to move fast. The Tomo couple was starting to discuss about their issues. Jurina was showering kisses over Rena's cheeks, and the second one was embracing the younger. Mayu was still sat down with Yuki holding her arm. Sae was trying to hold Yuki, but Sayu grabbed her by her clothes and dragged her away.

"I guess there won't be a second round." Mayu mumbled. "Girls, time to go to bed!" Mayu shouted with a grim grin on her face.


	10. In the room

In the rooms

Every couple seemed to be in their own world. Yuko managed to turn and sit again beside Haruna, who kept groping the girl under her protests. Atsuko pushed Takamina to the ground and wrapped her with her arms and legs. The shortest girl was feeling dizzy and just hugged the other girl back; they had stopped to call each other's name. Rena pinched Jurina's cheeks with both hands, and was shaking the youngest girl's head sideways saying how cute Jurina is. The girl was pouting, but happy; since it was the first time Rena complimented her in that way. Minami started to flood Mariko with questions about her relationships. The older woman answered the questions with her almost fading sober side wondering why the other one wanted to know about that. Maybe Minami had forgotten that sometimes is better to not know things. The unhappy couple in the living room was still stuck in the boyfriend argument. Mayu looked around to look for her twin, but she was nowhere to be seen and plus dragged Sae with her. It meant that Sayu had given her a chance to spend an entire night alone with Yukirin. The girl smirked with that thought. Yuki was starting to cling onto her. Mayu wanted to take Yuki to a room to spend some quality time together, but she had to distribute the rooms. So, she took her cellular and dialed a number.

"Hello, Yuriko!... Oh! Sayu did it? Great! Can you please bring here four room keys?" Then, Mayu told the rooms numbers. She picked every room in a different floor. She hung up with a very satisfied smile plastered in her face.

"Nee, Mayuyu, what did Sayu-san do?" Yuki asked with a sensual voice. It made Mayu want to hold the girl and spread kisses all over her; but she had to send the others to their rooms.

"She went down to the reception, took a room key and dragged Sae along with her." Mayu explained. Yuki let out an understanding moan. They heard the elevator noise and the silhouette of an old woman step out of it. Yuriko walked towards Mayu and handed her the keys, without even bothering about the situations around the room.

"Thank you, Yuriko." Mayu thanked. The woman just bowed and head back to the elevator, to the reception. She took a deep breath and started. "So, TomoTomo pair!" The two Tomomis finally stopped arguing and looked at Mayu with puzzled expressions. "Finally silence. Well, if you want to keep arguing, go to my room, and sleep there after you finish, if you finish it."

"Hey! I'm the one who always uses your room!" Jurina complained, using her hands to release Rena's grip on her cheeks.

"It's not a negotiation, Jurina. Last time you slept in my room, you broke one of my action figures. No way I'm gonna let you in there for more than five minutes." Mayu retorted while Rena gave Jurina a questioning gaze. What in the world Jurina was doing there to be able to break a toy? "So, you can take Matsui-san to Sayu's room and do your WMatsui things in there."

"Mayuyu~" Jurina whined. "Sayu's room is.."

"Stop it, Jurina! Where is the room? Let's go." Rena interrupted standing up and grabbing Jurina by her wrists. She found quite funny the way Mayu called the two. The younger girl pouted and pointed the room's direction. Without thinking twice, Rena dragged Jurina in that direction. The TomoTomo pair watched the scene in silence, then shared a glare and got to a mutual understanding to head to Mayu's room; with Tomo~mi whispering 'tomotomo pair?'.

"So," Mayu looked at Haruna trying to harass Yuko. "KojiYuu here is kind of messed up. Haruna, stop harassing Yuko!" The couple looked at her; Haruna looked frustrated and Yuko, relieved. "Haruna, I know you drank a lot too, but you are far better than Yuko. So, recompose yourself and take care of her. Here is the key of the room you two are going to use."

Haruna pondered. What the heck was she doing? This wasn't her usual self. It needed to stop. "Okay…" She stood up and helped Yuko. The smaller one sensed she was safe for now and accepted the help. Haruna placed a hand on Yuko's waist, walked slowly to Mayu to pick the key, and headed to the elevator.

Mayu didn't look at couple leaving. She still had to deal with two of them. Deciding to go with the ones on the floor, Mayu took a deep breath. "Oe! AtsuMina!" Atsuko grunted. "Yeah! It's with you Takamina and Atsuko. I don't want you to fall asleep on my floor, so move your butts here and take the keys to your room." Atsuko grunted again thinking it might be a nice opportunity to be alone with Takamina. She made an effort to stand up and made Takamina stand up too. Upholding each other, the two walked towards Mayu and picking the key she was entrusting them.

"Mou, Mayuyu, let's go. I'm sleepy here…" Yuki moaned getting even closer. Mayu felt her heart throb faster.

"Just a minute, Yukirin, a stubborn couple is missing." Yuki clung more onto Mayu. "Miichan, stop pestering Mariko with these annoying questions and Mariko, you use to be more imposing when you are sober…" The two looked at Mayu frowning. "I like better when you're doing MariMii things. You know, like bickering with each other. It's fun." Minami opened her mouth but Mayu cut her. "But it's late, we better go sleep. Here, take the key to your room."

"Wait! Why do I have to share the room with this old mummy again?!" Minami continued muttering. Mariko just sighed.

"Look around. You are the only ones left and I don't have more empty rooms." Mayu lied about that last part. Minami pondered. She would spend the night in a room by the courtesy of her friends so she couldn't really complain. This time Mariko wasn't against it, since she was starting to realize her true feelings and this was the opportunity to clarify things for herself. Minami sighed giving up. She stood up, followed by Mariko, and walked towards Mayu. This one stood up also, taking Yuki with her, so they could all get the elevator together. Mayu handed the key to Minami on their way to the elevator.

* * *

Sae was still struggling when Sayu dragged her out of the elevator at the reception. Not worrying about her tight grip on the older girl, Sayu asked Yuriko a key to a room. Not just a simple room, but a room which would let her do whatever she wanted with the tomboy girl. Sae kept calling for Yuki with a weak groggy voice. Sayu dragged Sae back to the elevator to go to the room she picked.

With a skillful hand, Sayu opened the door. She pushed Sae into the room, and then locked the door. Without giving the tomboy girl a moment to think, Sayu dragged Sae again, this time to the bed. The room looked like a normal one, but if you look closely, you would find a few adult toys around. After she threw the girl on the bed, Sayu got on top of her.

"You crazy copy of Mayu! Get off of me! Let me go! I want Yuki!" Sae cried. Sayu smirked.

"I can't let that happen. You caught my attention and when something catches my attention I just need to have it." Sayu said in a sensual way leaning down. Sae gulped widening her eyes, becoming silent for the first time since the game finished. Sayu closed the distance between their faces with a kiss. When she parted from Sae, the older girl was completely speechless and stunned. There she saw her chance to make things better. Sayu stretched herself to the edge of the bed and took a handcuff out of there. She tied Sae's arms and turned to tie the legs.

"Oe! What the heck are you doing?! Untie me!" Sae struggled out of her trance.

"I'll only untie you after I have a bit of fun." Sayu whispered at Sae's ear. Still on top, she started to unbutton the older girl's shirt. She got excited with every button she undone. Her grim grin was freaking Sae, who still struggled. "Woah! That was kind of unexpected." Sayu surprised herself with the lacy bra that Sae was wearing. Sae blushed hard.

Sayu started to grope Sae against the girl's will. Sae wondered if all the girls she treated like that, in a figurative way, felt the same. She didn't know if it was true but it wasn't a nice feeling at all. Sae stopped struggling when she realized how good Sayu was with her hands. She might enjoy it if she stop think it was a bad thing and all that tied up thing was kind of exciting her. All the touches were dazing her. An overflow of disappointment flooded Sae's body when she felt that the fondling stopped and the weight on her body decreased. A sadistic laugh filled the room.

"I loved your frustrated expression! It's one of the best I've ever seen!" Sayu said amused, still laughing. "Too sad you're not my type. But it's nice to play with you!"

"What?!" Sayu's behavior was infuriating Sae.

"I have to help Yuriko now. If you behave well, I might come to play with you later." Sayu grinned getting out of bed and rearranging her clothes. She winked to Sae, leaving her tied alone in the room completely frustrated.

* * *

Rena was about to enter the room when she felt Jurina suddenly stop at the door. She noticed the younger girl was shivering, silently refusing to enter the room. The older wondered what in the world could let the playful girl in that state. Rena felt the walls praying to find the light switch. To her relief, she found it and turned it on. The room was light up with a strange red light. She didn't even pay attention to the room's decoration to understand Jurina's resistance. Rena giggled with that thought. She didn't expect Jurina to be such a scaredy-cat.

The room sure was scary, if the person scares easily. It was a mirrored version of Mayu's room, but the decoration was different. The walls were filled with posters of horror games, movies and animes. On the shelves rested countless horror figures, each in their own signature scary posture. The red illumination just left a heavy aura in the ambient. Rena slipped her hand to Jurina's and squeazed it gently.

"Come on, Jurina. There is nothing to worry about. I'm here holding you hand." Rena said softly, trying to pull Jurina inside. The young girl shook her head sideways frantically. Rena sighed and tried again. "I promise I won't let go."

"Promise?" Jurina whimpered pouting. Rena was finding it amazing. She was seeing a totally different side of Jurina which she thought was cute.

"Yup. Come on." Then Jurina walked reluctantly into the room with her eyes half closed. Rena guided the younger girl to the bed.

"Nee, Rena-chan, are we going to sleep with our clothes on?" Jurina asked with a perverted grin. Where is that scared girl from a while ago, Rena wondered amused. The young girl was still holding her hand tightly; the truth was she was thinking about naughty things to avert her attention from the frightening room.

"Jurina!" Rena blushed hitting the other girl's shoulder with her free hand. Jurina giggled.

"But our clothes will get wrinkled." Jurina kept her smile. Rena just sighed with that lame excuse.

"No, Jurina. We will keep our clothes." Rena was resolute. She has only just found out things about Jurina, it was just normal to go easy on things, right? Besides, Jurina was underage and she didn't want to be arrested. It would ruin her medical career.

"Ehe. You won't scape next time. Sayaka, arigatou!" The last part Jurina said only to herself, hoping that Rena couldn't hear her.

"What did you say?" Rena asked suspiciously. Jurina only widened her smile. "Whatever. Let's sleep. I'm tired and we have to wake up early tomorrow." Rena said softly. With her free hand, she pulled the cover mat of the neatly arranged bed and awaited Jurina to lay down, but the girl didn't move an inch. "Come on Jurina, lay down, so I can turn off the lights."

"You will let go of my hand, so no!" Jurina protested. Rena sighed again.

"So come with me to switch off the light. It will last less than five seconds. Or lay on the bed, shut your eyes tightly and when you think you're afraid, I'll be back by your side." Rena was being really patient. Jurina sighed defeated. She lay down, shut her eyes and only then released Rena's hand.

Rena made her way to the light switch trying to memorize the path. When the room got dark, Jurina shivered, rubbing her own arms trying to feel safe. The older girl wanted to go back to the bed quickly, but when she thought it was still missing a few meters to her destination, she stumbled into something and fell forward. A yelp echoed through the room as Rena landed on something soft, but not exactly the bed.

"Rena-chan?!" The girl heard the other's voice close to her ears. She thanked heaven it was dark and Jurina couldn't see her red face. The younger one heard a slightly decomposed breathing, which calmed her. Ghosts can't breathe, right? And her arms were now stuck in between her and the body on her.

"I'm sorry, Jurina!" Rena put her hands on the bed and raised her body. Jurina sighed in relief; so it really was Rena-chan. The girl on top tilted to the right side and lay on her side facing Jurina. By this time, their eyes had already got used to the darkness; so they could see the line of their bodies. Jurina was only focusing on Rena; otherwise she would end up looking at the room's scary decoration.

"It's okay, Rena-chan. You're here now. That's what matters." Jurina said in a gallant voice. Rena blushed with that statement. Shifting to her side to face Rena, Jurina stretched her hand to caress Rena's face, but found something interesting halfway. The older girl blushed even more, although she didn't feel the urge to slap the other girl.

"I'm already aware you don't like this room, but squeezing my breasts won't help you relax." Rena said gently grabbing Jurina's hands, taking it off of her bosom. Jurina giggled then Rena did something very unexpected, even to herself. Still holding Jurina's hands, she leaned closer and planted a light kiss on the younger girl's lips. "Let's just sleep, ok?"

"Okay..." Jurina agreed burying her face on Rena's neck to hide her blush from herself. Rena embraced her, gently caressing her back. Jurina forgot completely about the room and relaxed. Soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

Tomochin stormed in the room like it was her own. Tomo~mi only followed her with a fake calm. She knew she was being jealous over a thing that no longer happens; though she knew a couple of idols under love ban rule that have secret relationships. What if… She didn't like that idea. On the other side, Tomochin was still mad that Chiyuu dated with three people at the same time. But what haunted her most was the thought of the girl doing the same with her. But they didn't have that kind of relationship. They just met that week, how come the feelings are that strong? The younger one turned on the light and headed to the bed.

Realizing she was in an otaku room stunned Tomo~mi a bit, but imagining the idol being friends with an otaku was a bit funny. She closed the door behind her and started to analyze the bookshelves filled with mangas and action figures. The older girl saw the other take a schoolbag from the bed and place it on the computer chair together with a fancy purse she knew it was Mariko's. Since Tomochin came with her, she wondered whose that bag was. Before she could think about it deeply, Tomo~mi heard Tomochin huff which drove her attention to the girl.

"So…?" Tomochin said in a husky voice.

"So what? Do you really want to keep arguing about old stuff? I've already tried to tell you that I don't do that anymore!" Tomo~mi sighed passing a hand through her hair. Tomochin found it really sexy and forgot to reply. Finding a chance to keep talking, Tomo~mi continued. "I never doubted you following the love ban rule, but know you were a player at such young age made me feel uncomfortable. It scares me a lot, the thought of liking you in a romantic way." While Tomo~mi was talking, her cheeks turned into a deep shade of red. Tomochin felt her heart accelerate in a way it never did before.

"W… What do you think that passed through my mind when I discovered your bad habits?" Tomochin stuttered looking to the side with a light pink blush while walking towards Tomo~mi. The older girl just sighed.

"How can I know if you don't say it? I already noticed that your expression not always tells what you really think." Her tone was neutral, but she tried to not break the eye contact. The idol knew that was a true accusation. She never let the others know what she truly thinks.

"I'm just trying to say that I didn't like it…" Tomochin said softly hitting Tomo~mi's chest with both hands spread. But something caught her attention. She voiced out a loud 'oh!', making Tomo~mi furrow her eyebrows in curiosity. A second later, Chiyuu felt her boobs being squeezed and blushed furiously. It was totally unexpected.

"Tomochin! What are you doing?!" Tomo~mi asked with widened eyes without moving an inch.

"Chiyuu! You have such big boobs! How come I didn't notice that before?" Tomochin leaned her head down to look closely at the object of her interest. More importantly, she was feeling Chiyuu's strong heart beat and it made her melt inside. She kept playing and squeezing the older girl's bosom just to make the heart beat increase.

"Damn it, Tomochin!" Tomo~mi couldn't handle it anymore. A wave of desire flooded her. Without a second thought, she placed both hands on the nape of the other girl's head and pulled her for a hungry kiss. At first, Tomochin was surprised by the sudden act, since she was the one who always started their kisses.

Tomochin returned the kiss passionately. Her hands started to fondle Chiyuu's chest with a bit of strength, which made the girl moan in a low tone. They made their way slowly to the bed. Chiyuu's hand began to travel across Tomochin's body, making her moan as well. Soon their hands made their way to under the clothing. Once beside the bed, the idol pushed the other girl only to make her fall on the neatly arranged bed cover sheet. After getting on top of Chiyuu, Tomochin rushed to take her shirt off. Tomo~mi made the gesture to do the same, but remembered a very demotivating thing.

"Tomochin, we can't!" Tomo~mi shouted half way. The younger was with her arms up in the air, with the blouse hiding her head.

"What?! No! Why?!" Tomochin inquired frustrated with the voice muffled by the fabric. Then she leaned down her arm in order to finish taking off her piece of clothing. Her eyes showed the same intensity of her voice.

"You're underage and…" Chiyuu started hesitantly.

"I don't mind!" The idol intervened.

"And we are in somebody else's room AND it is your first time…" Tomo~mi said the last part in a very low tone.

"I don't care where we are as long it is with you!" Tomochin said without thinking. A pink blush appeared on her cheeks when she realized what she had said.

"Are you saying I'm worth to be your first?" That information was running around Tomo~mi's mind since it was said at the game. The pink turned into red with a slight nod from Tomochin. "Oh dear, aren't we going too fast? And what if this is not what you really want?" Tomo~mi's tone was a concerned one.

"Chiyuu, I'm really aware that there won't be an official 'us' because I can't date. But I'm so happy with you. I couldn't let you out of my head since the morning you received me and the staff for the photoshoot. If you think it's not the time for us yet, then I just have to agree with your decision." Tomochin was with a serious mature expression. But in a second, her lips curved into a malicious smile. "But, can we at least sleep in underwear? I want to know how it feels like sleep hugging someone important with much skin contact…" Her blushing character contrasted with her tricky request.

"I guess it can't be helped then." Tomo~mi said with a shy smile pulling Tomochin closer again. They restarted their kissing session, trying hard to not cross the line of intimacy. Soon they got rid of their lower clothing and got under the cover sheets. The two felt the sensations of two touching bodies; of two soft bodies brushing sensually into each other. Soon they agreed to just sleep; otherwise they could end up doing inappropriate things. Within each other embrace, the two girls fell asleep.

* * *

Still holding Yuko by her waist, Haruna opened the door of the room that was given to them. The taller girl thanked the heavens that the amount of alcohol she had didn't take too much of her sense of balance. Yuko was mumbling something about Haruna's thigh hold and warning her to watch out where she places her hand.

The door opened with certain difficulty and an aroma of fresh plants filled the hallway. Haruna wondered what that could be. Her answer came when she managed to enter into the room with Yuko. She felt the walls looking for the light switch ate the same time she felt something light rubbing her face. As the light filled the room, it was circled with trees, vines were falling down from both tress and ceiling. There was a huge fallen trunk in one side of the room, which happened to be the bed. On the other side of the room, there were rocks forming a path. Yuko freed herself from Haruna's grip and took a step forward. Haruna was still stunned with what she found behind the door.

"Sugoi! Jungle themed room!" Yuko shouted with a dumb face, opening her arms. She lost her balance, but the vines caught her. As she had no control over her body, she stoped there facing the ceiling.

"I think you need a shower." Haruna said closing the door behind her. She didn't want to admit she was impressed with the room. Yuko started to babble about how beautiful the stars were. The other woman sighed, rolling eyes, and decided to look for the bathroom. That rock portal might be something.

As she passed through the portal, and then a different view hit her eyes. The place looked like a dried waterfall. She barely recognized the sink and the toilet. The last one looked like a rock with the cover down. She wondered if every love hotel room was like that. She was amazed by how far Haruna's disillusions could go. Haruna looked for the water register and opened it. As the water started to fall, her waterfall feelings were resumed. Now she had to put Yuko under it.

Returning to the room, Haruna found Yuko in the same position. She approached the girl who had a stupid grin on her face.

"Come on, Yuko. You need a shower." Haruna said softly. Yuko groaned.

"Yada!" Yuko's voice was groggy.

"It will make you feel better." Haruna insisted with the kind tone.

"I'm fina thank ya."

"No, you're not. Look, if you don't go for good, you go for bad!" Haruna was losing her temper. She grabbed Yuko by her clothes, pulled the girl off of the vines and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Hey! Watya doin'!? Take ya hands off of me, ya pervert!" Yuko shouted, struggling without success.

"Stop struggling! I'm not a pervert! I'm trying to help you!" Haruna shouted back arriving at the restroom. "Now, take off your clothes!"

"Ya nat a pervert, yet ya ask me to get naked!" Yuko countered blushing. Haruna also blushed when she realized what she had just said.

"Do… Do you want your clothes to get wet?" She managed to say to a Yuko still in her arms.

"No…" Yuko pouted. Haruna leaned Yuko on to the wall, supporting her while the girl tried to unbutton her own shirt. "Do ya intend to keep looking? Imma shy girl, ya know!"

"So… Sorry." Haruna blushed again, but Yuko was having problems with her shirt. "Geez, what am I going to do with you?" She sighed, starting to undress Yuko. The smaller one looked to her right side blushing. After Haruna managed to strip Yuko, she placed the girl on the rock shaped toilet's cover, and started to undress herself. Yuko widened her eyes with the gorgeous sight.

"O… Oe! Watya doin'?!" This time her tone was shy.

"I… I don't want my clothes to get wet too, since I'll have to hold you under that thing." Haruna tried to not look at Yuko. That was when Yuko noticed the waterfall shaped shower. Yuko' mouth went agape with the view.

"Just… don't take any longer. This thing is scratching my butt." Yuko mumbled, still looking at the shower. Haruna snorted. Once she finished, she grabbed Yuko again and helped her in the waterfall shower.

With a tight grip on the smaller girl's arms, Haruna gently pushed the other girl underneath the falling water. She smiled widely when she felt Yuko shivering and yelling it was cold. Once she was used to the water temperature, Yuko relaxed, closed her eyes, just to feel the water on her body.

Haruna let herself observe Yuko for the first time that night. Her pretty face was getting blurred by the melting make up, but Haruna still found it charming. She could feel her heart throbbing fast while she checked the other girl's body. She also found sexy the couple of dapples Yuko had over her body. It was turning her on. Haruna was approaching slowly.

Yuko's mind was slowly returning. Her senses were getting sharp again and she regained a bit of her balance. Despite the cold water, the place where she could feel Haruna's touch was burning. She remembered the view of Haruna's body and smiled. But what if when she opens her eyes, it won't be Nyannyan there, holding her? What if it was all a hallucination due to her drunken state? That was when she felt a warm touch on her hands.

"Soft and perfect." Yuko sighed happily, opening her eyes. She saw Haruna looking down and finding Yuko's hand on her chest. But instead of parting and running, she glared fiercely at Yuko, a glare full of desire. It made Yuko's inside burn. Then, Haruna gently pushed the other into the rock wall and kissed her ferociously.

A second later, the taller one pressed her body against Yuko's. That contact made Yuko's fire spread and Haruna's desire increase. Parting their kiss, Haruna started to make a way down Yuko's neck with kisses, and gentle sucking sometimes. Yuko moaned with that very known pleasure. Haruna's hand started to explore that body she secretly desired. Yuko knew deep inside her that the pleasure she was feeling was so different from the others. Yuko's hands made their way to Haruna's back and started to sensually caress it. Then, it explored the taller girl's side body, gently groping from time to time. Haruna even let Yuko play with the smaller favorite spot.

The couple was so hot into themselves that they couldn't even feel the cold water anymore. Between kisses and gropes, the two made their way back to the room, spattering water on every direction. As soon as they crossed the rock portal, they got caught by the vines. Yuko was on top trying hard to keep her balance while touching gently yet hungrily her lover.

Haruna was enjoying all the caring she was receiving, but she wanted more. She wanted Yuko to feel how satisfied she was with that moment. The taller managed to switch places and stood up, letting the smaller still entangled. She started to caress and spread kisses all over Yuko's body.

When Yuko decided she had enough, she tried to stoop up and both ended up falling on the floor. Still into each other, Haruna and Yuko dragged themselves to the trunk bed. There, Yuko kept on loving her Nyannyan, and Haruna kept showing the affection she didn't want to, that she wouldn't in a sober state. Still in each other embrace, they fell asleep without sharing a single word.

* * *

Supporting each other, more like Takamina supporting Atsuko, they walked lazily to their room door. The smaller of the two took the key from her pocket and struggled a bit to insert it on the hole. She was totally ignoring Atsuko mumbling something about her height and wondering about what kind of room Mayuyu gave them. She was smart enough to know that her friend would give her and Acchan a thematic room.

As soon as she wide opened the door, Takamina looked for the light switch. Atsuko parted from her and entered the dark room. Seconds later, Takamina heard a loud noise followed by a pained moan. She hurriedly found the switch and turned it on. She didn't know what surprised her more, the room's theme or Atsuko on a table.

The room theme was a school. In one side of the room was a blackboard, a teacher table and few student tables, which was where Atsuko was on. Instead of a wardrobe there were lockers. On the other side of the room as an ambient that resembled a school infirmary. The bed was a big version of an infirmary bed. The bathroom door also looked like a school's.

Takamina closed the door behind her in one movement and ran to Atsuko.

"Acchan! Are you ok?' Takamina was really worried. Atsuko smiled lazily and sat up on the table.

"I'm fine, Takahashi-sensei." Her voice was a bit groggy. Takamina widened her eyes and mumbled 'sensei?'.

"A... Ano... Acchan, maybe you need to wash your face or shower..." Takamina stuttered blushing. She was used to kids calling her sensei but not a fully grown woman. A very sexy grown woman, by the way.

"Come on, Takahashi-sensei, let's play along, please?" Atsuko asked with puppy eyes. She noticed how flustered the smaller one was and decided to tease her. "Please? I promise I'll sit straight and pay attention." She was now pouting. Takamina sighed deeply.

"After that you promise you will at least wash your face?" Takamina asked crossing her arms. Atsuko nodded, then sat on the chair and placed her arms on the table. "Fine." Takamina walked to the black board, sighed, took the chalk and wrote her name. "Takahashi Minami desu. I'm the art teacher." Atsuko giggled in her seat.

Takamina started a lecture about paintings and ended up getting carried away. Her passion for the subject was so deep that she even forgot she was in a love hotel room. She traveled across various styles, her favorite artists, the colors, the techniques. Atsuko was fascinated by how the small girl loved her work. It was a side of that girl she hadn't seen yet, and she was liking it. This made her a bit jealous of Yuko, who lived with Takamina and could see this side of the girl very often.

However, despite trying hard to pay attention, Atsuko was feeling her head spin a little and the room temperature heat up. The warmth was strangely coming from the floor, or at least she thought it was. When she couldn't handle it anymore, she took off her blouse. Takamina was happily distracted talking about the things she love the most when she saw Acchan taking off the top part of her clothing. She widened her eyes and choked on her own saliva. But she couldn't avert her eyes from Atsuko's fancy lacy bra. Atsuko, seeing the small girl coughing nonstop, stood up as fast as she could and ran to her. Takamina seeing the beautiful bra approaching coughed even more.

"Takahashi-sensei, are you ok?" Atsuko touched Takamina's shoulder. Despite feeling the touch and hearing the question, all she could do was stare at Atsuko's bra. Her mouth started to dry and butterflies flew all over her body. What could that be? "Are you looking at my breasts again, Takamina?" Acchan asked in a sexy way. This time Takamina didn't have the energy to protest. She just blushed and kept staring. With this reaction, Atsuko smiled in a perverted way. Then, she held Takamina's hands and led them to her breasts. The smaller girl's eyes went wide and she could finally say something.

"Oh! So soft! What a warm feeling! I understand now why Yuko likes to do this!" Takamina was amazed. Atsuko didn't like the last sentence. In fact, it pissed her off. Why the girl had to put that perverted squirrel between everything she talks?

"Ta. Ka. Mi. Na. Maybe it's about time you learn what Yuko likes to do besides groping girls." Atsuko was seeing her chance to act. She knew she was a bit drunk, but she still had control over her body. Also, Takamina seemed to be a bit drunk too, and she may not offer resistance. So Atsuko leaned down and kissed Takamina. Not the light brief kiss from the other day; it was a deep and meaningful one. At first, the small girl widened her eyes in surprise, and then she just relaxed and accepted it.

Atsuko started to gently push Takamina to the teacher's table. When the smaller's back touched the edge of the table, Atsuko gently lifted her and placed her on the furniture. Takamina moaned with the gesture, but let the other guide her. They were slowly leaning down, with Atsuko on top. She held the side of the table to sustain her climb on it, but felt a sharp pain halfway.

"Ouch!" Acchan cried. She looked at Takamina with teary eyes.

"What's wrong, Acchan?" Takamina was really worried, since the taller had tears sprouting on the corner of her eyes.

"This..." Atsuko said pouting and showing her pained hand. There it was a wooden barb, a big one. Her finger was red and swelling fast. Takamina looked at it with worried eyes and gently grabbed Acchan's wrist.

"Acchan, let's wash it and look for a first aid kit." Since they were still in the previous position, Takamina tapped Atsuko's shoulder to make her understand she wanted to get off of the table. Understanding, Atsuko stepped backwards a bit; so the smaller girl softly jumped off of the furniture. She was still badmouthing the table mentally for ruining her opportunity. Maybe she could get another one soon.

Takamina led Acchan to the bathroom door. It had that male/female symbol plaque on it, with a large puller. Atsuko ended up surprised by how detailed the bathroom was. If she didn't know she was in a love hotel room, she would totally believe she was in a school bathroom. There was a generic sink, a huge mirror and two cubicles with different sizes. Assuming the larger one was the shower, the smaller could only be the toilet. For the ones who always wanted the fantasy of having sex in a school bathroom, this was a finding! Atsuko bet the entire room had a sound system that imitates school noises.

Takamina was so worried about Acchan's finger that she didn't noticed how the room was. Once she localized the sink, she went there, still holding Acchan, opened the tap and let the water flow while she skillfully removed the wooden barb of Acchan's finger with her delicate fingers. Atsuko moaned in pain when Takamina put her hand under the water flow. Blood was dripping from her finger and being washed away by the water. When the blood flow stopped, Takamina led Acchan to the 'infirmary' bed and looked for the first aid kit on the drawers. Luckily, or not since that was an infirmary after all, she found what she was looking for.

Observing without telling a word, Atsuko was finding the concerned Takamina as sexy as the others she saw that day. Her look when she was bandaging her finger was so serious and so intense. She loved it too. Without realizing, Atsuko touched Takamina's face with her free hand and they exchange looks. Acchan approached and kissed her passionately. The kiss was corresponded with the same intensity, but Takamina abruptly pushed Atsuko away.

"I need to use the toilet!" Takamina lied rushing to the bathroom. She did what she used to in high school when something upset or confused her: run to the bathroom, lock herself in a cubicle and sit on the toilet's cover to think desperately about something else.

Atsuko knew Takamina was lying, so she waited a while to go after her. She found it a bit funny to see the girl's trebling legs through the door gap. Acchan approached the cubicle and forced the door to open and it opened. Takamina had forgotten to lock it. The girl looked startled at the taller one in front of her.

"It's ok. You don't need to overthink about it. Better, you don't need to think at all. Let's just enjoy the moment." Atsuko said serious and full of desire. She couldn't handle it anymore. She leaned down and kissed Takamina again. This time the short girl followed the advice, she wasn't thinking, but enjoying the moment.

The shorter girl pushed the taller out of the cubicle and trapped her on the wall. Takamina didn't quite understand what was happening; the only thing she knew was that she was feeling good. Atsuko's hand started to travel around her body making her dizzy. It was like she knew what she was doing. Takamina was kind of lost on what to do with her hands, so she started to mirror Acchan's movements.

Despite being on the wall, it was Acchan that was leading the action. She started to sneak her hands under Takamina's clothes. Upon feeling warm hands caressing her back gently the short girl shivered making something turn on inside her. This thing was making her want Acchan more and more. Was it what they called being aroused? If it so, she was liking it.

Soon, Atsuko started to pull Takamina's blouse off. The girl just raised her arms in an involuntary movement. Then she noticed that Atsuko was already without her top clothing, she was just with that beautiful lacy bra that amazed her a while ago. Was it really the bra that amazed her or the thing behind it? Takamina shook her head mentally; she was starting to think again. While she was lost in the beginning of a thought, Atsuko had unclipped her bra and tossed it on the floor together with the blouse.

Takamina considered touching the breasts something intimate, but in the end she always let Yuko or Miichan or Sayu or Mayu touch hers. However, what Atsuko was doing was completely different. It made her feel a formication in the lower part of her body and soon it was consuming all her body. It got worse when Acchan started to spread kisses all over her face and going downwards.

Her heart was skipping fast, overflowing with joy. That was what Atsuko was feeling. She noticed that Takamina was in a half anesthetic state, just letting out a moan from time to time, so with another passionate kiss she led her lover to the 'infirmary' bed. Yes, lover. Atsuko wanted them to be lovers. Since when, she didn't know. Maybe since the first time she saw her. When they arrived at the bed, she pulled Takamina wildly at it. The girl looked confused, but Atsuko soon got on top and restarted the kissing session.

Both of Atsuko's hands stood on the top of Takamina's body playing with every piece of skin while her head was leaning down making a way of kisses. This was letting Takamina stunned which made her didn't care when Atsuko's hands skillfully went down and pulled off all her bottom clothing in a fast movement. Atsuko looked at the beautiful view in front of her and smiled. That beautiful bright smile that Takamina loved so much.

Takamina started to think again. She wasn't feeling ashamed, a little embarrassed yes, but not shame. Was it because of that genuine beautiful sincere smile that caught her attention? That smile that make her forget everything? Was it what people call lo-? Her thoughts were interrupted by an immeasurable wave of pleasant feelings. All those feelings were unknown to her, though she loved it. How could she have lived without it for all this time?

Atsuko loved Takamina until it maddened the smaller. However there was one thing missing. She wanted to feel the other's body against hers, feel the skin touch, gently caressing each other. Takamina watched in awe Atsuko uncover her body, and her eyes stopped in that spot that was in her mind ever since that afternoon at the cave. When Atsuko finished her strip, she leaned on Takamina's body and kissed her passionately.

The friction of their bodies made Takamina want to try things out. She started to imitate what Atsuko had done to her and when she heard the moans; it made her feel was all worth it. She never imagined herself doing these kinds of things, but somehow she liked it. And the two kept loving each other, although the concept of love for Takamina was still a bit unknown, until they ran out of energy and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

Parting ways with Mayu and Yuki at the elevator, Minami and Mariko were wondering why they always ended up sharing a room. Minami's pout was the biggest she ever made. Mariko was trying to walk straight since the floor insisted to trick her by changing position every time. Or maybe it was her head that was spinning. They stopped when they reached the room door. The door looked like a simple plain one, but Minami asked herself what was the theme of the room.

Mariko anchored herself at the door threshold and waited the other girl open it. Minami sighed, put the key she was holding in the hole and turn it. She opened the door with a lazy push. It wasn't a surprise to her the room that appeared in front of their eyes. Mariko instead was kind of surprised. It's not that she wasn't familiar with these kinds of things, it's that she wasn't expecting that at all. Mayu gave them none other than the BDSM room.

Ignoring the weird chair, that she knew was for torture means, Mariko tottered towards the bed and released her body onto it. Minami just sighed and walked in the room, closing the door behind her. Then dragged herself to a table filled with ropes, whips, chains and weird objects she wasn't in the mood to imagine a way to use, and leaned on the furniture facing the bed.

"Yo, old mummy! Don't fall asleep in the middle of the bed! Don't forget we have to share it." Minami said in a lazy voice.

"Whatever… I wouldn't be able to sleep with my clothes on anyways…" Mariko mumbled in a drunk voice. The younger unconsciously blushed at that statement; in part because she remembered she also needed to strip to be able to sleep.

Without being able to think of a reply, Minami stood straight and started to undress and place her clothes folded at the table. Meanwhile, Mariko struggled to sit up. She managed to take off her jacket and open her pants. Minami was already taking off her blouse, which was the last piece of clothing for her to be in underwear, when Mariko looked at her. While analyzing the younger girl, she felt her heart skip differently. Mariko thought she could look at the other girl for an endless amount of time. But she knew that Minami would notice her gaze at her soon or later.

"Yo, Gachapin! Help me undress please." Mariko asked groggily. Minami looked at her a bit puzzled, but nodded. She approached the older one counting the clothes she had to take off of the woman.

"Old mummy, hold on my shoulder and lift a bit so I can pull your pants." Minami said in an almost emotionless tone. But when Mariko touched her bare shoulder, she felt a flow of electricity enter her body. The older closed her eyes fearing what she could do if she sees that desired body so close. Upon feeling her pants being pulled, Mariko automatically sat back. Minami then folded the clothes and placed it beside her pile at the table.

"Don't need to be so neat." Mariko said a bit soft, which surprised Minami.

"I thought you liked neat things." Minami replied almost defiantly.

"I do, but not now." Her gaze was so sharp that made Minami shiver. But she approached back anyways.

"Right... Now lift your arms so I can take off your blouse." Minami made it possible to ignore the intensity of Mariko's gaze. This one obeyed promptly and the shorter girl proceeded to pull the blouse. The movement made Mariko lose her balance and when the clothing was completely off of her body she instinctively held Minami's shoulders. This made their faces get dangerously close.

Their eyes finally met. Their breath blowing into each other faces made them realize how close they were. The room disappeared from their peripheral sight. Nothing would interrupt them now. The next thing they remembered was the warmth of their lips meeting. Never in her life had Minami kissed someone like that; with tongues fighting for dominance. Mariko's hand moved to Minami's nape and pulled her closer, making them fall on the bed with Minami on top. Differently from other times, when their bodies touched each other they only felt the electric chain of desire.

Soon, they started to roll on the bed, arguing with their bodies to decide who would lead the action. By this time, Mariko was skillfully exploring Minami's curves with her hands. And Minami wasn't being left behind. For a skinny person Mariko had a lot of soft spots. When the taller one got to be on top again, she parted the kiss and made her way down onto the smaller body, only to stop halfway. Minami groaned in frustration, but blushed furiously when she realized what was about to happen. Looking down, she found Mariko sleeping using her chest as pillow.

"Thank lord you fell asleep!" She whispered relieved. Then slowly slipped Mariko off of her and stood up. Her heart was still racing while she tried to convince herself she was in love with Yuuhi, she was in love with him and would be forever. Right? Minami looked at the woman sleeping on the bed and her heart beat didn't decrease. She gave up on understanding, grabbed a cover sheet, turned off the lights and laid on the bed beside Mariko, throwing the cover sheet over them. The last thing she felt was the other shifting and passing an arm over her waist.

* * *

As soon as the elevator door closed, Yuki looked fiercely at Mayu and kissed her passionately on the lips, pushing her on the wall. The younger didn't even struggle. Due to the intensity of the action and the drunken state of the older one the air went missing and the two had to part before expected.

"Yukirin! We can't do this here! It's against the rules!" Mayu snapped remembering something important.

"Who cares about the rules, Mayuyu?" Yuki was already caressing Mayu's body sensually. Mayu shivered. She wanted to say 'to the hell with the rules!' but she was the owner and the owner should set an example.

"Yukirin, please. Hang on just a few minutes." Mayu said in a pleading voice. Yuki was about to kiss the other girl again when the elevator door opened and a couple walked in. Yuki blushed hard and instantly hid her face on Mayu's neck. Mayu was already used to this kind of situation and just ignored. The couple tried to ignore, but two beautiful young girls in a love hotel elevator can't just be ignored. The guy involuntarily imagined what the two girls would possibly do in the room. His partner seemed to know what was on his head, because she hit him on his ribs. Mayu giggled a bit; these kinds of things were so entertaining.

The elevator stopped again and it was time for Mayu and Yuki to leave, to Yuki's relief. The fact she was in a love hotel was embarrassing enough! Let alone meeting a couple in the elevator. The corridor was pretty normal with normal doors with their numbers on it. Mayu got the keys on her pocket and stopped in front of a door. Yuki's heart started to race; what if it was another weird thematic room? She knew it wasn't the BDSM from the other day because that room was on another floor.

Mayu opened the door and let Yuki walk in. What the older girl saw dumbfounded her. She was expecting anything but that. She saw herself in a normal room. It had a king-size bed with normal sheet, a plain table, a plain door that probably led to a normal bathroom. No whips, no chains, no ropes, no weird chairs. Maybe a few adult toys, but those seemed to be well hidden and out of sight.

"What? You didn't think we didn't have a normal room, did you?" Mayu asked walking in and locking the door. Yuki blushed at the question. It was obvious that she thought that.

"N... No! More importantly, now that we're alone let's go back to where we stopped." Yuki said with a perverted smile. Mayu smiled back. She had to think of ways to let Yukirin get drunk again.

"Yes, ma'am!" She agreed approaching with a perverted grin. So they attacked each other with hunger and desire. Their kiss had the same urgency of their act.

The two tottered to the bed between kisses, hands, and moans. Before pulling Yuki to the bed, Mayu unbuttoned her blouse showing off a beautiful embroidered bra. Yuki, now half laid half sat, watched Mayu take off her own shirt and did the same thing, allowing their make out session to resume.

Mayu really wanted to see what beautiful vision waited for her behind that cute bra, however Yuki was faster. In a blink of an eye the smaller one saw herself wearing nothing but panties. Yuki smiled to a flustered Mayu. Without delay, the younger placed both hands on the older girl's bosom and took it off, feeling Yuki's hand on her own. They looked at each other with complicity.

Their kiss restarted, with hands exploring bodies and pieces of clothes being pulled off wildly. But when Mayu was playing with two soft spots, she noticed that Yuki's breath was steady. Looking up, she saw the girl peacefully sleeping. Sighing, the younger girl turned to an almost hidden panel full of switches beside the bed and turned off the lights. The next thing she did was cuddle in Yuki and fall asleep. She had fun that night, but not enough. She did understand the other was tired and with alcohol running in her veins, but she wanted more. Maybe she should try again soon. A perverted grin curved on her lips while she dreamt about the things she wanted to do.


End file.
